Obsidian
by Sentora
Summary: Prophetic Dreams haunt Yuffie...Vincent fights desperately for his sanity...Reno suffers mysterious blackout...the shocking connection between these events are revealed as Jenova returns in her true form: Lucrecia
1. Default Chapter

PROLOUGUE 

PROLOUGUE 

"Damn…you…"

He was answered by laughter. Inhuman. Mocking.

He ran blindly. Reality and nightmare intangible.

__

"I can't see you anymore." 

Vincent looked at her slender hand, gently entwined with his.

__

"Forgive me."

Sadly he looked at the dark haired angel before him, placed his other hand atop hers...

…As it swelled into talons. 

**__**

"Never."

Bone snapped too easily. Blood fountained.

****

Chaos smiled.

****

"If I can't have you…No one will…"

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

The image shattered as he punched it. 

Laughter.

**__**

"Damn ME, Valentine?"

The visions increased with fury, each worse than the last.

** __**

"You first."

His younger self and Lucrecia, naked and entwined as they made love-

-Chaos raping her

SMASH!

Hojo's twisted face, eyes shining with glee.

"Should have kept your hands to yourself, Turk."

SMASH!

Lucrecia reaches a bloodied hand toward him as she lay on the dissection table.

"Monster." Her gaping abdomen was a dark rose in bloom. "You murdered my son!"

SMASH!

"Vincent!"

His heart stopped.

"Not her….NO! DAMN YOU! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER, DEMON!"

She was so small in Chaos' massive arms, gray eyes softly pleading as Chaos lustfully ran his talons down her face and chest. 

The demonic forms of Hellmasker, Death Gigas and The Gaian beast stood beside him, silent but mocking. 

****

"I can see why you care for this one so. The resemblance is startling." One talon raked too hard, blood flowing freely. She whimpered. **_"Even reacts the same to my touch…"_**

Death Penalty was drawn in an instant. They roared with laugher. 

**__**

"You point that toy at me?" One talon cupped her chin gently as the other stroked her hair, the threat obvious. **_"Better to point it at yourself, my friend, if you wish to kill me."_**

Before his eyes, the skull like visage shifted…became his own. 

****

"For I am what you will become, Vincent Valentine! It is your destiny!"

Snap!

The primal howl that tore from Vincent's throat seemed to shake the heavens, drowning even the howling wind and repeated roars of Death Penalty…

"VINCENT!"

The voice was a slap to his senses. Reality regained control.

"…Yuffie…" 

The young ninja struggled under his weight as he pitched forward, doing her best to calm his shivering form as she embraced him.

"Gawd, Vinnie…You scared the shit out of me! Are you ok?"

Awareness slowly crept into Vincent: He was in the plains outside Wutai…half naked and…Yuffie…she was…holding him…

"…What's happening to me…"

Yuffie bit her lip. Vincent's sleepwalking had begun a week ago, plagued with nightmares of Chaos she could not understand. But never had they been so violent. Never had she'd seen Vincent lose control like this. 

"It's alright now, Vinnie. I'm here now." She helped him to his feet and half dragged him. "Let's get you back home." 

"…How did you know…where to find me?"

She paused.

"She told me...in a dream…"

It began to rain.

##

The image of Vincent and Yuffie vanished as she touched the water.

*Perfect.*

The light of the cavern, a spectral glow of supernatural origin, refused to touch her. It was as if she was darkness given form and purpose, cloaked in an attractive shell of slender, pleasingly curved flesh. A beauty more to distract than stir the heart. Her blue-black hair was the only visible sign of this darkness, a freefall of ebony down her back. Calmly smoothed out the wrinkles in her red sweater and eye-catching miniskirt. 

Reached into the pocket of her lab coat for a small pair of glasses that complimented her Violet eyes. Pinned her Shinra ID to its lapel.

Lucrecia Tartarean.

"Soon, my love. So very soon."

She smiled at herself in the waters.

The alien reflection of Jenova smiled back.

##

Premium Spirit Productions Presents

In association with Square Pictures

****

OBSIDIAN

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction by Sentora

Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Square. Just borrowing them for this crazy fic. The new ones belong to me, so ask nicely if ya wanna use 'em ok?

##

Chapter 1: Light on the Darkside of me

The world had changed much in two years.

After the destruction of Meteor and Sephiroth, the members of AVALANCHE found themselves busy helping repair the damage done by Shinra by starting with their hometowns. Nibelheim, Corel, Kalm, and Rocket Town were all being expanded to support the refugees from the nearly destroyed Midgar. Employment was no longer scarce with the restoration of the Space Program, Mt. Corel's Coal Mining industry, farming and reconstruction work.

Former Urban Development Manager Reeve Bannon, better known as Cait Sith, had found a remarkable solution to the energy crisis: Midgar had been transformed by the energies unleashed by the Lifestream and Meteor, crystallized into the world's largest chunk of Materia. One that produced a clean, nearly limitless power not unlike magic, a gift from Aeris and the planet. Devices and reactors had been designed to harness this new resource, Mako generators a thing of the past. 

For the first time in ages, the future looked bright.

Even the Turks had been rejuvenated…with a twist: No longer the feared Gestapo of Shinra, they had become a military police of sorts under the leadership of the surviving originals: Specializing in Criminal Investigation and Mercenary work. There was still some distrust of the growing organization, but even that was beginning to fade with time.

Perhaps the biggest surprise was the revitalization of Wutai. Or rather, how it came about.

Perhaps it was best to start at the beginning, right after the destruction of meteor…

##

"You're going back to that coffin, aren't you?"

Everyone had expected Vincent's request to return to Shinra Mansion. He had avenged Lucrecia and helped defeat Sephiroth. They decided to respect his wishes.

Well, mostly everyone.

"It's where I belong."

The gang had seen many unusual and scary things during their journey...Yet none was as shocking as when Yuffie calmly walked up to Vincent, and for lack of a better term, exploded.

"You arrogant, selfish, spineless…ASSHOLE!"

Even Vincent flinched.

Yuffie practically radiated with anger, gray eyes blazing, seeming even taller than her victim. Even the motion sickness the Highwind inflicted was temporarily banished. 

It was a sight they would all fondly remember. 

"How dare you! How dare you crawl back to that gawddamn mansion and get back in that gawddamn coffin and turn your gawddamn back on the world?! Is this how you respect Lucrecia's memory? Only a coward would take the easy way out!"

Now _that_ got a response. 

"You have no right to judge me, Yuffie Kisaragi." He hissed. "You can't even _begin_ to imagine the atrocities I've committed…can_ still_ commit…This is my only means of redemption. Now stand aside."

Normal Vincent was enough to unnerve most mortals. Angry Vincent could freeze hell over with one glare from those icy crimson orbs. Even Hojo had been sane enough to recoil in fear when Chaos lurked in those eyes like a ghost. 

Yet Yuffie defiantly stood her ground. Dared the beast to strike her down. Dared to look the devil in the eye. 

"You're right, Vincent. I can't imagine the depths your sins." Her voice had maturity beyond her years. Planet only knew where it came from. "I won't try to. But I know from experience that running away from your problems doesn't solve them."

"What would you suggest then, Miss Kisaragi?"

Yuffie ignored the sarcasm. Smirked. "Come with me."

And the devil blinked.

"What?"

The smile vanished. Yuffie drew herself proudly to her full five feet. 

"I still intend to restore Wutai…But I'll need help. I need someone with your skills, and can dedicate everything to the task. If you truly wish to atone, for Lucrecia to rest in peace, then make sure no one repeats the past errors that have brought you here."

She held out her hand.

"Will you help me, Vincent Valentine?" 

A heavy silence fell, one that felt like an eternity as Vincent stared at her hand. His vision seemed to blur…adding long dark hair to her youthful face, darkening those stormy gray eyes to a luminescent violet. 

Lucrecia…

Tentatively, he raised his human hand and placed it in hers. 

"I shall…Yuffie Kisaragi."

A collective sigh of relief was heard, but Yuffie ignored it. She beamed at the dark gunslinger, placing her other hand over his. Her cheeks reddened despite herself.

"You won't regret this, Vinnie." She murmured. "I promise."

Cait Sith went and ruined the moment. 

" *Sniff.* *Sniff* Our little Yuffie's…*Sniff* *Sniff*…All grown up!" He started bawling, the Moogle patting him in on the back as it bawled as well. "I'm so haaaappppppyyyyy!"

Yuffie's eyes widened, sputtering as everyone laughed. "Shaddup, you stupid furball! It's not what you think!" She looked up at the confused Vincent, stared at his hand in hers and turned ten shades of red before settling on a deathly white. "Uhhh…I'm…gonna…gonna go throw up now! Move it, Vinnie!" 

Vincent watched her flee to her corner in the engine room. Blinked as he rubbed the hand she held.

And hidden with his cloak…broke into a genuine smile.

##

Yes, things had changed. Even Wutai was no longer recognizable, well on its way to returning to its former days of glory.

It was a new golden age.

Unfortunately, fate has other plans.

##

Thud.

Vincent tried hard to repress a smile.

That could only be Yuffie.

Possible more drastic than the change in the world, was the changes wreaked on the former Turk. While not entirely earthshaking, his friends knew he was no longer the dark specter of revenge they found in the Shinra Mansion.

He was still serious of course. Still the soft-spoken actions-speaking-louder-than-words-type. But life had slowly crept into those garnet eyes, slowly awakened the long dormant soul of the man he used to be. Emotions once frozen now found root, softening and coloring his rich voice like wine. Memories and habits long forgotten returned slowly but surely. He even sometimes dressed in the styles of the Wutainese, always red and black, of course. 

Vincent Valentine, self-proclaimed monster and unredeemable by self-admission, was becoming human once more.

One would say it was because of a certain someone, despite much protest. 

He set down the pen and looked at the annoyed young woman as she stalked toward his desk. Tripped and fell facefirst but sprang back up like nothing happened. Placed her hands on her hips and glowered at him, lightning in those stormy gray eyes. 

"Da Chao's tits, what the _hell _ya doing?!!"

"Um, working?"

Two years had changed Yuffie as well. More physically than mentally, thankfully. The potential Vincent had seen in her when they first met had manifested, shedding the awkward, coltish figure for the slender curves and maturity of the young woman she now was. The green and white flower patterned Kimono she wore added to this maturity, stirring emotions he had not felt in years. One didn't have to look deep in her eyes, however, to see the mischievous and spunky materia thief that fought Sephiroth at his side…

She scowled at his answer. Already pissed about the Kimono Godo forced her to wear, tripping her nearly every step, Yuffie let her Retainer have it.

"You are _supposed_ to be relaxing! That means no paperwork or anything resembling work!"

"This is how I relax, Yuffie. You know that."

"Not today!" Yuffie growled. After last's night fiasco, she was determined to keep an eye on him. Even if she had to handcuff him to the bed.

Yuffie fought a blush at that one. 

And as if he heard that hentai thought, he leaned forward, chin resting on his fist, and blasted her point blank with those eyes that haunted her guilty dreams. 

"What would her highness suggest then?"

She wanted to strangle him. Scream at him. Kiss him. 

Despite his aloofness, Vincent berated himself internally. Stop encouraging her! 

Talking to each other had become a chess game of sorts. Annoying as hell too. Vincent wasn't as blind to her growing affection of him as he pretended. Nor was he immune. There were a hundred reasons why he shouldn't even think of looking at her that way, especially after last night…

Last night weighed heavily on his mind...more than the earlier, less destructive experiences of before. Of all the horrible images Chaos had shown him during his madness, none frightened him as bad as the last one. It had attacked the foundation of everything he had come to cherish these two years, with doubts he could not ignore. 

Was he attracted to Yuffie…because she reminded him so much of Lucrecia?

The resemblance was there. Both had that fiery spirit that could warm as quick as it could burn. Where Lucrecia was more refined in the womanly art and charms, Yuffie didn't restrain or quiet that same spark that drew him to Hojo's former assistant as she did. Lucrecia's perfect beauty stirred a fire within him. Yuffie's soothed his soul and made him complete.

They were two sides of the same damned coin. Vincent got a headache just thinking about it.

"You're doing it again." She accused.

"What?"

"Don't you play innocent with _me_, Mr. Valentine." Two years had taught her to read him like a book, much to Vincent's chagrin. "You're brooding about last night I bet. That's why-" she leaned onto the desk and unleashed the full Kisaragi wrath as she locked eyes with him. "You're gonna get off your ass or regret it."

He opened his mouth to protest it but she shushed him with a finger. 

"Dad can handle the army drills, paperwork and whatever else. Now listen to your empress like a good Retainer should!" She grabbed him by his claw and pulled him out the chair. "Play for me!"

Ah, he fought another smile. Of course.

Of all his newfound memories he rediscovered, none surprised him as much as his hidden talent for music. It just came to him out of nowhere, pieces of music he'd written so long ago. It became an outlet for him, finding it easier to express through music what he couldn't with words or actions. Yuffie had not only encouraged it, but had taken great pains to set up a Conservatory within the Pagoda as a gift, complete with a grand piano. Where and how she'd gotten it was a mystery she refused to tell, grinning suspiciously whenever asked.

It was a guilty pleasure for Vincent. Yuffie would always curl up beside him whenever he played, resting her head against his shoulder…playing with his hair…Such nearness sometimes drove him mad but he always relented. Suffered in sweet agony as her warmth seeped into his very core, basking in her personal scent of jasmine…

But this time was different as he played for her. The music did not relax him as it always did. Instead it set his skin ablaze, despite the melancholy, haunting music he played…music his body remembered though his mind did not… 

Yuffie felt the change in Vincent the moment he began to play…but last night had begun catching up with her…

"Vincent…?" she asked sleepily. "Is this a new one? Sounds so sad…."

Vincent stopped in mid note, staring at her in horror.

"What's wrong?" Lucrecia craned her neck to stare at him in worry. "Why did you stop playing?"

"N-Nothing, Yuffie."

He resumed playing, until Yuffie fell asleep beside him. Only then did he stop, forcing himself to remain calm even as he trembled.

_ ****_

"Valentine, you sly dog. Playing the song you wrote for Lucrecia to her replacement?" 

*No! I'm awake! Why now?!*

Chaos loomed over them, stroking Yuffie's hair and cheek. She murmured, snuggling closer to him. Vincent stood ramrod still, his mind whirling in confusion.

**__**

"Why stop there?" Chaos chuckled. **_"Play for her! Or have you forgotten the rest!" _**His hands raised of their own accord, playing that same damn song even as Vincent fought for control. **_"She'll be putty in your hand and claw, just like Lucrecia was!"_**

"Leave me be, Chaos!" He hissed. "I will not succumb to this! I not will release you!"

**__**

"Release me? You think I'm doing this out of boredom?" Chaos snorted. **_"It's time you finally learned the truth about yourself, Valentine. I have waited so patiently for this moment, but I can take the time to crush this little dreamworld you've been living in!" _**

"What nonsense are you babbling about?"

****

"You'll see…as I wreck everything you cherish, Valentine. Saving your delicious new girlfriend for last. And she will taste all the sweeter as I take her and drink her blood as you watch!" 

"Vincent!"

Chaos' laughter echoing in his ears, he turned to the now awake Yuffie. "…I apologize, Yuffie. I'm just not in the mood to play right now."

*What the hell is wrong with me? Playing that song! Seeing Lucrecia! Chaos standing in front me while I'm awake!*

She nodded. "It may be better if you get some sleep."

Vincent barely had time to ponder her words before he suddenly felt so tired…catching a yellow glint before the darkness engulfed him…

Yuffie gently pulled him over to the wall, tucking the Seal materia into her kimono.

"Sorry, Vinnie." 

She stroked his hair lovingly…then stood, rigid with quiet fury.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to my Vincent?"

The room grew darker than it should have been. One of the shadows in the corner blinked Violet eyes, perfect even teeth shining in what little light remained as it smiled.

"Impressive. You're more skilled than I thought."

"Skill hell. I'd recognize that stench anywhere." Yuffie hissed. "But you can't be what I think you are."

"That's right, Little girl." The shadow mocked. "You have no idea what I am. Your tiny mind can't even begin to comprehend."

Yuffie bristled. "Vincent Valentine is _mine_, bitch! You can't have him!" 

The shadow giggled. "You imply that I gave him up in the first place, Yuffie Kisaragi. Just because I've been away for a while, doesn't mean he still doesn't belong to me." 

Despite herself, Yuffie felt a chill.

"Who are you?!"

The shadow smiled again, glasses flashing in the light. 

"Family."

Then it was gone, everything normal again.

Yuffie plopped down beside Vincent's sleeping form, leaning on his shoulder.

Vincent hadn't been the only one with weird dreams lately. And Yuffie's recent ones have been eerily accurate lately. Da Chao knows what would have happened if she hadn't dragged Vincent in here like that dream warned her too.

That 'woman'. It couldn't have been…They destroyed every piece!

"What's happening to us, Vinnie?" she asked him. "Heroes and Princesses are supposed to live happily ever after…"

She snuggled close to him, finding comfort in his presence, and fell asleep.

##

Reno floated in darkness. Warm...content...

"Renoyld..."

!

"My poor Renoyld..."

Only one person knew his true name.

The dark dreamworld began to disperse, Reno opening his eyes.

*...Momma?*

"Wake up Renoyld..."

"Reno?"

The hazy, dark haired visage faded, replaced by a worried Elena.

And a hell of a migraine.

Squinting, cursing to himself, he recognized the infirmary at Turk HQ. Rude, impassive as always, loomed into view.

"...I knew the Lifestream was overrated."

Elena scowled at him. "Don't you dare joke like that Reno!" Embarrassed by her outburst she quietly added. "You scared us..."

At her words, multiple complaints along his body made themselves known. Felt like someone had beat the hell out of him with a baseball bat...

Half remembered images mixed with the pain: It was a hostage situation the Turks had been called in to resolve...He and Rude were going in to dispatch the terrorists while Elena and the others freed the hostages...Then...what?

Damnit! Why couldn't he remember?

"We should let Reno rest, Elena." Casting one last worried look at him, she let the larger man lead her out of the Infirmary, leaving Reno alone to his dark thoughts. One in particular.

I haven't dreamt of Mom in a long time...why now?

In the hallway, Elena refused to be silent anymore.

"How long are we going to pretend, Rude? When it kills him?"

Rude took his time answering.

This hadn't been the first time. Back then they could blame it on his drinking, with no one the wiser.

But this time...Rude had allowed himself to get separated from Reno during the assault. The screams...the sounds of bone breaking and tearing flesh...Rude had followed them to a scene from hell.

Blood splattered walls. Torn apart bodies. Reno kneeling among them, his aquamarine eyes a fathomless black.

Elena had the misfortune to arrive then, scream when she saw Reno covered in their blood, thinking it was his own...and he sprang at them with this inhuman growl...

Never had his blackouts been violent before.

"Until we know what we're dealing with, Elena."

But Rude had a sinking feeling he already knew. And if he was right, despite how he wished otherwise, Planet help us all...

Author's note!

Heyya Minna! 

I'm new to Fanfiction net, and this is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy fic. The result of a theory developed between me and a friend when we discussed Vincent and some of the mysteries the game didn't quite clear up, and the story that spun out of it begged to be written. I hope you stick around long enough to for me to explain what's going on, and enjoy the story. It will make more sense as I continue, but I warn you, things will get pretty wild.

Comments and Suggestions welcome. Especially about Vincent. I hope he doesn't seem too OOC, but time and circumstances do change people somewhat, and I wanted to reflect that. Don't worry, Vincent will have a lot to brood about soon, especially after the crap hits the fan. 

Next time!

Sentora.

P.S. If you guys don't mind, could ya do me a favor? Sometimes it helps me to pick voice actors for the characters, so I can imagine how they would speak the lines, expressions and all that. I got most of them, some I can't really decide. Tell me if they're suited to the role, or if you have better suggestions. 

Vincent: David Borenaz (Angel from Angel) 

Yuffie: Reese Witherspoon (Who plays a Yuffie like character in Freeway and Freeway 2.) Or Lacey Chabert (Party of Five and Lost in Space.)

Lucrecia/Jenova: Alice Kirge, the Borg Queen of Star Trek: First Contact. 

Rude: Lawrence Fishborne (Look at the original art. Look at LF in the Matrix. Nuff said.)

Reno: Stephen Doriff (Thanks Catalina!)

Elena: Alicia Silverstone 

Chaos: Keith David (Goliath from Gargoyles)


	2. Foreshadow

Heyya

Heyya!

Thanks for all the wonderful comments everybody! Especially about the Voice acting! I'm glad someone enjoys this mess of mine!

Slight changes and explanations: Thanks, aNGeL buSiSHi, For suggesting Cameron Diaz for Elena. After watching Charlie's Angels again the other day, she really does fit better than Alicia. Lacey Chabert has been finalized for Yuffie, and everyone else remains the same for now. Though you have a point GeminiWings, when you say Keith David doesn't sound demonic enough for Chaos. He was my first choice for Vinnie actually, with Tony Jay as Chaos. But the way Chaos talks in my head as I write, I needed a voice that wouldn't just be creepy, but intimidating, since he's always bullying and mocking Vincent. And if you ever saw any of the animated Spawn eps, you know Keith David can be damn scary when he wants to.

Well, On with the show! 

"Daughter..."

Lord Godo Kisaragi sat in meditation, feeling every one of his years. 

He had not been as blind to the changes in her as he appeared to be. Knew all too well what they meant. 

Everyone of the Kisaragi bloodline had the _Kiargi_- the Dreamsense. A talent that would only activate under one certain condition. 

__

She had returned.

*I must have faith in her and Vincent. She is my daughter, after all.* 

Fatherly pride filled him as he regarded her and the mysterious man she had brought home two years before. He knew his daughter was in love with the former Turk, and hoped the stern young man would realize he was already snared as well. The thought of dark haired children running around the Pagoda giving their mother fits amused him to no end.

"Watch over them, Leviathan." He whispered.

"Confident, aren't you?" 

He had been aware of her presence for some time now, calmly lighting his pipe.

"It has been some time since we last met, creature."

He could see her sneering…her alien beauty bewitching yet repulsive at the same time.

"I see your spirit remains sharp while age has dulled your abilities." 

"Test your theory by challenging me, then." 

"A tired old samurai I could crush with little effort? It would entertain me more to destroy your worthless daughter." A low chuckle poisoned the air. "And she will die, slowly and painfully, such as all traitors deserve."

"You must afraid if you stoop to threats, demon." 

"The Kisaragi bloodline no longer threatens me, Old fool. Wutai will be the first to suffer for your treason." 

"We shall see."

"Indeed."

Godo felt her presence leave, allowing himself to relax. And doubt.

Premium Spirit Productions Presents

In association with Square Pictures

****

OBSIDIAN

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction by Sentora

Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Square. Just borrowing them for this crazy fic. The new ones belong to me, so ask nicely if ya wanna use 'em ok?

Second Chapter: Foreshadowing

The town of Nibelheim slept as night deepened its embrace of the land, unaware of the man standing at its gates. Cloaked in the Persona and 'Uniform' of his days with AVALANCHE, The Vincent he had become these past two years once more buried in darkness.

"Welcome Home, old friend." He remarked somberly.

It had been a week since that incident in the Conservatory. Three days avoiding it-and Yuffie-like the plague, burying himself in his duties. She had been hurt and angry, but left him alone without argument. 

*All I do is hurt people…*

He had to follow his only lead without her. Not because she would get in the way, But because he couldn't trust himself around her anymore. 

*She'll understand.*

"Sure she will." Vincent snorted, surprising himself. "After she has me tarred, feathered and thrown off the Da Chao cliffs."

He amused himself with the image of her dragging him back by the cloak, turning the air blue with every swear word she learned from Cid. 

Enough.

His conscience switched tactics then: Reminded him of how he had the cook slip a sleeping drought into her dinner. Carried her to bed and then fled in the night like the coward he was to catch the ferry to his destination.

*Better angry and safe than to die by my hand.* He thought angrily. *And with Cloud and Tifa celebrating their anniversary in Costa de Sol, no one will interfere.*

Which was why he wasn't expecting her to be waiting for him as he stepped through the town gates. Dressed in her battle gear, arms crossed and smirking at him. 

"I'm appalled, Vinnie." She sang. "I thought you'd see right through Yani."

He merely sighed in resignation and self-disgust. Wutai's master illusionist would never let him live this down. 

…Good thing he was prepared for this.

"I can't believe you! Sneaking off like this! You think I can't handle myself, is that it?" He ignored her, stalking toward the Old Shinra Mansion. "Are you even listening to me?!!"

"…No."

Yuffie kicked sand at him before following him. "_Gawd!_ Why I put up with you?! You ain't _that_ good looking!" 

Vincent didn't answer, but he smiled inwardly despite himself.

Shinra Mansion was one of the few things untouched by time. As unwelcome and foreboding as it had been decades ago. There was little else Yuffie despised on the planet more than the damn place…

"'Bout time ya showed up."

…Except him.

Reno lit a cigarette as he leaned against the gate, smirking appreciatively at her. Beside him, A scowling Elena glared daggers at her, Rude silent as ever. Yuffie could make out two more Turks by the Mansion's doors, submachine guns gleaming in the dark as they handled the heavier equipment.

"Knew you couldn't leave your girlfriend behind." Reno commented. "Pay up. Elle."

Elena's scowl deepened as she handed over the Gil

Before Yuffie could explode, Vincent turned to her. "It's a big library, Yuffie." His voice became that self-reproaching tone she despised. "And they're here for protection." 

*Protection?*

As if he read her thoughts, his eyes bored into hers, and she saw Chaos lurking behind them.

"To protect you from me."

"Vincent…" Yuffie fought to urge to cry from the despair in his voice. Damn you, whoever you are…she cursed the nameless shadow from the Conservatory. Cowardly bitch…

"Don't worry, Legs." Reno slid an arm around her shoulders. "You're in good hands, y'know…"

Reno was a walking contradiction to her, which was probably why his presence annoyed her so. How could someone so sloppy manage to look so handsome? Be such a foulmouthed prick and still so charming? Yuffie hated to admit to a tiny crush on the bastard during the whole Meteor deal, but she gotten over it years ago.

…Hadn't she?

Refusing to doubt herself for even a moment, she slipped out his arm. "No female's safe around you, Turkey…" 

"Flatterer." He winked.

Vincent twitched. 

"Let's get this over with already." Elena snarled as she walked off in a huff. 

Reno looked at Rude innocently. "What I do?" 

Rude rolled his eyes behind his shades and followed.

The inside of the place had changed however. It was ten times darker, colder, and creepier than Yuffie remembered. Even their flashlights did little against the almost sentient darkness. At least the monsters were staying away, courtesy of Vincent. They seemed afraid of him.

The thought both relived and creeped her out immensely.

A whisper of movement atop the stairs went unnoticed.

"'Aight, Dracula…" Reno drawled. "We're here to find something Hojo left behind?"

"Notes or anything about my condition." Vincent replied. "I have a feeling I find it here."

"Makes sense." Rude said as they marched upstairs toward the secret passage. "What better place to keep a secret than here?"

"As I know all too well." Vincent commented.

They silently descended the spiral staircase to the Underground library, as if the oppressive nature of the Mansion started affecting them. Vincent was the worse, Yuffie sensing his withdrawal into dark memories… 

The darkness seeming to strengthen as he sank deeper into its embrace…

She reached out and grasped his hand. A silent guesture that said more than words.

He flinched in surprise…but tightened gratefully. 

Once inside, the other two Turks immediately set up the portable generator they carried…Roaches and rats scurrying away as the long dormant lights flickered to life. Dusty shelves of countless books and files stared mockingly at them, defiant of the age and dust and cobwebs that coated everything.

"Eww." Elena kicked a rat the size of a kitten away from her, sneezing from the resulting dustcloud and swatting away the flying roaches. "Smells so moldy…"

"Alright then," Reno put on his 'official' tone. "Everyone pick a shelf and start reading. Elena, dig up the blueprints of this place and anything referring to Hojo and experiments done here." He spat in disgust. "Don't wanna stay here longer than we have to…"

As Elena set up her laptop, Vincent wandered over to the table near the specimen tubes, Yuffie close behind. From the look on his eyes, she could tell this was no ordinary piece of furniture. That and the bloodstains and rusty, wicked looking surgeon tools strewn about.

"This is where it all began for me." He fingered the bloodstains with his claw, his eyes glowing brighter. "My punishment…"

Yuffie swallowed thickly, images of that twisted bastard swimming in her mind. "Rot in hell, Hojo."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

The hours stretched on, the pile of read books growing steadily as they endlessly searched. The sounds of Elena's typing and pages turning were a strange melody of sorts, along with the occasional sneeze or yawn. 

Not a damn thing so far. Although everyone learned a lot more about Jenova and Shinra's dirty secrets than they ever wanted to. 

Finally…

"I think I have something."

"Gawd…" Yuffie yawned as she shut her book. "Glad someone did…"

They crowded around her laptop as Elena displayed the mansion blueprints.

"There isn't any other hidden passages in the house other than this one." She explained. "But look at how the foundation's built, like the whole place was built above something underground…" A couple taps and the blueprints shifted to a side view. "Something _deep._"

"The Old Nibelheim Mines." Vincent interrupted. "The hallway outside was a part of them."

Silence.

"Like, ya think there's a lab or something down there?" Yuffie shuddered. _"Grossness!"_

Elena grinned. "Just what I was thinking, brat."

"Wow, I guess the Turks hired you for more than their cheerleader." Yuffie shot back.

Reno chuckled, earning a glare from Elena. 

"Good work, Elena." Rude commented before she could strangle her commander. "How do we get there?"

"If Vincent's right, there may be some sort of secret entrance not in the blueprints…"

Vincent was no longer listening to the conversation however. Not since his last comment.

Not till he heard that peal of insane laughter in his mind following it.

Hellmasker.

One was mistaken to think his 'other selves' were mindless killing machines. Quite the opposite in fact, each was an extension of him of sorts. The Gaian Beast represented his emotions, primal and unrestrained. Death Gigas his will, silent but strong as tempered steel. His intellect twisted was Hellmasker. The dominant Chaos was the sum of all five of them combined in one demonic package, Vincent's dark side given life. 

If Hellmasker decided to comment, it would be grave news indeed.

"NownownownowYOUSEEWHYYOUWEREDRAWNHERE?!" The B-movie reject, as Yuffie fondly dubbed him, spoke like the deadly chainsaw it carried. "reallyreallywannaAAAAKNNNNNOOOOOOW?!

WhatwhatwhatdownDOWNTHEREISTRUTHCAN'THANDLETRUTH!"

*Get to the point, Lunatic.* Hellmasker's stuttering and screaming always gave him a headache.

"ininininininSIDEYOUSHOULDLOOKPRETTYBOY!" Vincent pictured the creature leering behind the mask as it cocked its head to voices it could only hear. "hojohojohojohojoONLYSAFEPLACEHOJOHIDE,

vinvinvinvinvinvinVINCENT! HeehaheehaheehaheehahaHAHAHAHA! YouyoyouyouWON'TLIKE!!"

More laughter…and then he was gone.

Vincent snarled to himself. Hellmasker was the brains of his 'little family'…even if it made little or no sense most of the time…

The others watched Vincent suddenly go flying to the floor facefirst. As if shoved from behind.

Reno blinked. "…Does he always do that?"

Yuffie paled. 

*Not now, _please_ not now…*

Vincent mentally cursed Death Gigas as he picked himself up, Gaian and Hellmasker sniggering. The Frankensteinian beast was trying to help. Roughly, but helping.

Another shove sent him staggering across the room, Vincent landing close to the old table…

…Of course…

"Shouldn't we do something?" Elena nervously asked as she watched Vincent stagger to his feet. Rude stared impassively while Reno swore.

"No." Yuffie said firmly. "…I think they're showing him the way."

Reno scowled. "You really now how to pick 'em, legs."

Vincent stared at the table for a moment. 

Then with a bloodcurdling roar, raised his claw and smashed it to kindling in one blow.

"^&*%!" Reno drew his nightstick but Yuffie slapped it down.

Vincent knelt in the wreckage, breathing heavily.

But as his breathing calmed and he rose to his feet…Yuffie knew something was wrong. His usual grace had vanished, his movement slow and clumsy as if he were drunk.

…Dusted himself off, popped his back and cracked his neck gruesomely as he groaned in relief. Shrugged off the cloak. 

Folded his hands behind his back as he turned to face them, bent over like an old man as he stalked toward his stunned 'audience'. Smiled like a shark while his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Kisaragi-dono."

Even Rude raised an eyebrow in disbelief of that voice. 

"Shit on me…" Reno breathed. _"Hojo?"_

The same voice and mannerisms. That I-know-something-you-don't sneer. The barely repressed insanity shining in his eyes, vibrating in his walk. 

On the real Hojo, those trademarks had been creepy. On Vincent they were terrifying.

"No…Just a ghost in the machine…" He smoothed his hair back, blatantly ignoring the weapons of five angry Turks trained at his skull. "A parting gift of mine programmed to activate under certain stimuli, such as our dear Vincent's condition." He smirked at Yuffie as he tapped his chest. "After all, what's one more psychopath in here?"

He giggled to himself at his joke and Yuffie's defiant expression. 

"Don't frown so, Kisaragi-dono. I'm just a poor facsimile, and it's too crowded in here for my taste. My function is merely to torment Vincent with the truth and nothing more." The glow of his eyes intensified. "Even your childish crush can't save him." 

Yuffie ignored the jab. "From what, ya quack? Is he losing control of those things you stuck in him?"

"Humph. It's rude to bite the hand that feeds you, Kisaragi-dono." He adjusted glasses that weren't there out of habit. "Let me ask you a question that even your inferior minds can comprehend: Of all the many wonderful creatures you faced in your grand journey, which ones remind you of Vincent Valentine? Or more accurately, Chaos?"

*What kinda question was that? Nothing else we fought looked like a vampire or that giant flying furball. Nothing else changed into freaky…*

When she realized what he was driving at, she nearly fainted in horror.

"Jenova…You…and Sephiroth…" All she could see was red, wishing Vincent hadn't ripped the real Hojo apart years ago so she could. "You sick _bastard…_" 

Reno, who had been quiet all this time, snorted in disbelief. "Bullshit. This is_ bullshit_ Yuffie…" He sneered at 'Hojo.' "Sounds like that stupid horror movie, y'know the one where that alien gigolo was going around humping girls and having babies every five minutes…"

"Out of the mouths of babes…Or drunken reprobates." 'Hojo' paced like a caged tiger, keeping his eyes on Yuffie as he did. "Try to understand: A lot was riding on the Jenova Project, and there was always the chance that our only specimen could suffer irreparable damage. So when I had a perfectly good Turk lying at my feet, bleeding like a stuck pig, I couldn't resist…"

If possible, his voice grew crueler, red eyes bright with the memory. Yuffie shuddered involuntarily.

"I remade this ungrateful sack of garbage from the ground up…the first ever subject to be enhanced with Jenova cells. But unlike Mako transfusions that merely strength their host, I genetically altered his body to match that of Jenova's unique makeup. In short, Vincent Valentine became the second Jenova in captivity. A _male_ Jenova capable of reproduction with mere human females! Half breeds of course, but an endless supply of specimens nonetheless!"

Still leering at Yuffie, he suddenly pulled back his shirtsleeve…slit his wrist with his claw and flicked the blood at them…giggling at their shock as they stepped back and watched the wound heal almost instantly.

"And Vincent would have no problems attracting the ladies, especially with his ability to produce a little thing called Pheromones. A dash of that radar love in the air and they'd come for miles!" He leaned in as if confiding a secret. "If I was you, Kisaragi-dono, I'd wonder about your feelings for Prince Charming here." he winked at Elena. "Especially around your fellow Turk over there."

Elena blushed angrily. "As if!" 

Hojo sniffed. "Don't listen to her, Kisaragi-dono. I can practically smell her hormones from here…"

Rude calmly held her back with one large hand as she screamed and lunged at him.

"Damn, Four-eyes…" Reno snickered. "That's a lot to do a guy for poundin' ya old lady."

If the situation hadn't been so grave, Yuffie would have laughed. 

The crude remark was more effective than they expected. The literal roar that tore from Hojo's throat vibrated throughout the mansion, cape and hair dancing on the incredible power radiating from his frail form. Crimson lighting danced within his eyes and his face twisted with rage.

****

"Don't you dare mock me, Turk! I was cast out of her favor because of that bastard! My birthright of power and immortality were almost ruined because him, but I made him pay! I made him wish he'd never even seen that bitch Jen-"

And as if it never happened, Hojo calmed down immensely, the power he'd summoned fading to nothing.

His eyes lost that hellish glow and he held his claw to his heaving chest.

"…Nice try, Turk."

Reno shrugged.

"You're lying…" Yuffie said adamantly. 

"Possibly." The sneer returned as he turned back to Yuffie. "To misquote Shakespeare from my little corner of hell: _To the last I will grapple with thee, Valentine. And for hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee…"_

And he began to laugh uncontrollably…echoing throughout the mansion as if alive…

Until Elena somehow slipped away from Rude, dropping him with one punch to the jaw. 

"Owowowowowow…!" She moaned as she held her hand.

Everyone blinked. 

"VINCENT!!" Recovering first, Yuffie ran over to him. "What you do that for, Dingus?!"

"He was freaking me out!"

"Real smart, ya bleached bimbo! He won't say anything else now!"

"_Who's _a bimbo you half dressed tart?!"

Rude calmly walked over and held both women off the floor by the scuff of their necks. Let them dangle and kick and swear at each other until Reno whistled for silence.

"Cut the shit you two!" He hissed. Both women turned away from the other in a huff. "It's almost 3'o clock in the damn morning and we're wasted. Get some sleep upstairs while you can."

"I'll stay here awhile." Rude spoke up as he set Elena and Yuffie down. "Check out a hunch." 

"Whatever." Reno knew Rude could go without sleep for days, motioning the other two Turks to pick up the unconscious Vincent.

Rude waited until they had filed out, turning his attention to the table's remains. 

"You were a bigger fool than I thought Hojo." He grunted. 

He picked a certain book from the pile and resumed reading. Unaware of the shadow that slithered across the ceiling and out the door.

Through the hallway and up the stairs and around the dark mansion until it found its slumbering prey.

"Vincent…"

##

__

She grabbed the railing as she fell, nearly wrenching her arms from their sockets.

The luminescent void below beckoned. Taunted her.

Elena's screams echoed madly around.

"Don't hurt him!"

Above her, The woman with the violet eyes smirked...scraping her claws along the railing.

Yuffie managed to climb unto the catwalk, spurred by the savage roar that echoed from above.

"Vincent!"

The frighteningly real terror and anguish of the dream faded…Replaced by strange but pleasantsensations Yuffie never felt before.

Vincent was kissing her.

………!

Yuffie ran that through her head a hundred times in one split second.

…Lord these dreams are getting weirder and…oh!

The white-hot tingle that shot down her spine as he rained feathersoft kisses down her neck…that was definitely real enough to wake her up.

"V-Vinnie…?"

He silenced her with another kiss, breaking it to _smile_ at her before claiming her lips again, his claw cool and surprisingly gentle in contrast to the mad spiral of desire his caresses ignited with in her.

Coherent thought quickly became a chore. Gawd, how she had wanted this…

__

"Lucrecia…"

Still dizzy and drowning from bliss, Yuffie didn't hear that passionate whisper. 

But he had.

Like waking from a deep sleep, Vincent slowly became aware of where he truly was…no longer blinded by too fresh memories of his nights with Lucrecia in this same room…eyes widening in stark horror as her phantom faded and harsh reality reclaimed dominance…

With a low animal cry, he flung himself away from her as if burned. 

Yuffie blinked in confusion as she regained her senses. What did I do wrong…?

"Gods…Yuffie…I…I didn't…godsyuffieIalmost…" 

Death Penalty seemed to leap into his hands…

"NO!"

The shot went wide of his jaw by mere inches…grazing his cheek as the gun flew across the room…Vincent doubling over as Yuffie buried her fist in his stomach and caught him. Held on despite his attempt to dislodge her.

"…Hojo…I almost…get away from me…"

But Yuffie stubbornly held on, fighting the tears that threatened to fall at the pain in his voice.

"It's alright, Vincent…" 

"Not alright…Monster…I almost raped you…" 

"It wouldn't have been rape, Vincent!"

Eyes wild, He could only stare at her.

The door flew open. 

Vincent glimpsed the ugly scowl that crossed Reno's face…welcoming the agony of the Nightstick's charge and sweet approaching oblivion…

"Stop it Reno!" Not caring about her disheveled state, she hurled herself at the two Turks carrying Vincent away…Reno crushing her to his chest even as she beat at him…"He needs my help!"

"His orders, not mine." He said harshly. "He said to personally fry his ass and lock him downstairs if he tried anything…"

An even worse dread filled Yuffie as she realized what he meant, cursing him and struggling even harder to get away…Reno calmly thumbing a nerve and holding her as she collapsed with a final protest…

"It wouldn't have been rape…" 

##

Vincent was dimly aware of the Turks dragging him down to his former 'resting-place'. The lingering agony and paralysis was fading as they laid him within 'his' coffin and locked the door.

They paled before his breaking heart anyway.

*Knew it was too good to last. Perhaps now she will see the monster I am…*

"Oh, _please_… I can't stand how you get all bent out of shape over women…"

Vincent's eyes snapped open.

Hojo.

With an effort, he sat up enough to 'see' the mad scientist lying atop the other coffin.

"Who are _you_ calling mad?" Hojo snorted. "The walking encyclopedia on Aberrant Psychology?"

Vincent lay down and closed his eyes. "Go away…whatever you are. You aren't Hojo."

"True." Hojo waved a hand. "Between that great big purple dinosaur Chaos, and the missile strike that pilot dropped on him, there isn't enough of Hojo to grow in a Petri dish. Speaking of ye purple people eater, I'd better hurry before he comes along to rip me apart again."

"He has my blessing."

Hojo chuckled.

"Be careful what you wish for, Valentine. I'm the only thing keeping your precious Yuffie intact."

A chill shot down Vincent's spine.

"You have considerable willpower, Valentine. Considerable indeed to restrain your 'little family'. But it isn't enough anymore. After all, who do you think was the Gepetto behind your performance upstairs?"

"…The bitch you referred to?"

"Oh yes indeed!" He giggled. "She's the Queen of Hearts in this ass-backwards Wonderland of yours, and I'm the talking doorknob. Without me, all the willpower in the world wouldn't stop Chaos and the others."

"You lie! You made me into this! Why help me?"

Vincent could feel Hojo's smile poisoning the air.

"Because I want you to suffer, Valentine. To know what it's like for a goddess to show you heaven then cast you into hell. And from that hell I watch and laugh, as you weep for salvation and beg for death."

Vincent wished for the strength to rip his throat out as Hojo walked over to sneer at him.

"But even it will find you too repulsive to claim, just as Kisaragi-dono will-"

A massive purple claw enveloped most of his head, Vincent helplessly watching it lift him in the air.

"Always ruining the good part, Tall dark, and gruesome." Hojo sounded bored despite his predicament. "It must really piss you off that with all your power, you can't step on one little bug…"

Chaos casually tossed Hojo into a corner, Vincent hearing a chainsaw and screaming as the others fed on him.

**__**

"He's like a turd that won't flush." Chaos grumbled. **_"Even I get tired of killing him."_**

"Sucks to be you."

Chaos' expression was priceless. Then he threw back his head and laughed.

**__**

"Yuffie is such a good influence on you. Real shame I couldn't finish what I started upstairs." His long tongue snaked out over his lips**_. "Would've let you watch, of course."_**

Rage gave Vincent strength, almost reaching Chaos' throat before the creature slammed him back into the coffin with little effort. Darkness crept around the edges of Vincent's vision as Chaos leaned in.

"You…touch her…and I'll kill you…" Vincent spat blood. "I'll kill myself…to keep her safe…"

**__**

"And they say romance is dead." 

Chaos playfully ruffled Vincent's hair…before raking the talon across his face. Vincent refused to scream. Glared at his alter ego.

**__**

"But you waste your passion on the wrong female, my friend. Our mistress has waited so patiently to be reunited with you, and I shan't disappoint her." Chaos mirrored Hojo's smile, his last words following Vincent into the darkness.

**__**

"After all, She promised us forever…"

##

Morning came all too soon.

"…Vincent!"

Reno tumbled out of his 'confiscated' chair as Yuffie cried out in her sleep.

"Don't leave me Vincent…"

It had been a long, uncomfortable night for Reno. Being sober hadn't helped either. 

But the same nagging voice that browbeat him into watching over her as she slept, now browbeat him into comforting her.

"It's all right." He said soothingly as he stroked her hair and squeezed her hand. "He's still downstairs."

Sleepy gray eyes slowly opened and focused on him. "R-Reno?" Embarrassment flooded her, staining her cheeks pink as she sat up. "You've been here all night?"

"…Part of the job." He stretched and yawned to hide his own discomfort. She'd probably kill him when she remembered last night. Hell, Elena would revive him to kill him again if she found out. "Look, about last night…"

Oddly enough, Yuffie couldn't bring herself to be angry with him. Instead she was…touched at his concern. 

Along with last night, It confused the hell out of her.

"…Doing your job, Turkey. Don't worry 'bout it." Reno visibly relaxed at her gruff tone as she walked over to pick up Death Penalty. "Now take me down there."

At this, he scowled. Without even knowing why. "Why not leave him down there for awhile?" He snarled. "At least till I get some Holy water or a stake…"

"That's not funny, Reno!"

"Wasn't meant to be. Last night…"

"Wasn't his fault!"

"Yeah right." Reno snapped. "Yer a regular bride of %^&*ing Frankenstein!" 

"Like you give a shit!" 

"Maybe I do!"

They glared at each other.

*Where the hell _that_ came from?* They both wondered.

"*&^%" Reno stood up. "Come on then, ain't got all damn day."

The walk downstairs was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.

*%$#@ Reno! What the hell's amatter with ya?* He scowled inwardly. *So what if she's got a damn fetish over Goth boy? S'not like you mean it when you flirt with her!*

Somehow, as he remembered watching her cry in her sleep over the bastard, he wasn't so sure.

*God I could use a drink…*

*Why do you care what he thinks?* Yuffie berated herself, hugging the rifle to her. *How could a womanizing slob like him understand? Vincent _needs_ me! Reno…Reno was just a stupid crush!* 

Images of his many smiles, from rakish to sarcastic, flashed through her mind.

*Gawd! Stop doing that!*

The Turk guarding him saluted Reno as he approached. "At ease. How's Lestat, Roberto?"

The taller of the two smirked underneath his visor. "Sleeping like the dead." Nodded toward his shorter, dreadlocked partner. "Momo here said he heard 'em talking to himself last night," Yuffie blanched. "But it's been quiet since."

Reno dismissed them after they unlocked the door, Yuffie timidly stepping into the doorway. "Vincent?"

The creak of a coffin lid followed her echoing voice. And Vincent stumbled out of the darkness as Yuffie eeped and stepped back. 

Rough night was an understatement. He looked like he was recovering from a three day drunk: Cobwebs hung in his disheveled hair and clothes, his red eyes even redder and his skin even paler. He leaned against the doorway for support as he looked wearily at her.

"Vincent!" She grinned stupidly in relief. He was alive! Looked like shit, but alive!

And then Reno was behind her, both hands on her shoulder in a protective guesture as he glared at Vincent.

The room temperature suddenly dropped tremendously.

Jealousy spiraled through Vincent like a flame, his claw biting into the doorway. 

*How dare the bastard touch her! She's _mine_!!*

And just as quickly, the anger left him. And he felt hollow inside at how…_right_ they looked.

*Better a bastard than a raping monster.*

Yuffie shifted uncomfortably in Reno's loose embrace. "Can we talk alone, Reno?"

"Sure." Reno's eyes never left Vincent's. "I'll be right next door."

The unspoken threat was painfully clear to the both of them.

__

Hurt her and I'll shove a &^%$ing stake through your heart, bloodsucker.

*And I'll let you.* Vincent added.

Yuffie immediately began fussing over Vincent, removingthe cobwebs, straightening his clothes, checking for injuries, etc. Her touch was surprisingly gentle, and remembered last night with guilt.

"Don't you _dare_ apologize for last night." 

He shut his mouth…tried again…

"And you're not getting rid of me either."

Foiled again, he tried one last time.

"And if you start that monster bullshit I will deck you, Valentine."

Angry now, he went ahead anyway. "Your responsibility is to Wutai, Yuffie…"

She paused. _Glared _at him.

"Don't you start that shit with me, Vincent Valentine!" She snarled. "You know how psycho Hojo was! If that-that _thing _last night was telling the truth, what kept Tifa and Aeris from falling all over you? Why didn't Jenova come rape you in middle of the freaking night?!"

*…I didn't think of that.*

"Of course you didn't think of that, Dumbass! You never consider how I feel! You'd gladly go lock yourself in a gawddamned coffin than confide in me, and GAWD am I sick of it!"

"Then you should get the hint and leave me be!" he said harshly. "I don't need your charity!"

She recoiled as if he'd slapped her. Vincent flinched as tears pooled in her eyes.

"_Damn_ you, Vincent Valentine!" she hissed.

He held up his claw.

"Too late for that, Yuffie."

Two years ago, Yuffie would have cursed him and left. Never looking back.

But that was before she'd allowed herself to love him.

Instead she stood her ground, seeing the desperation in his eyes no one else could. Something else had happened last night…Chaos or 'Hojo' had shown him something so horrible he was desperate to drive her away to protect her. Content to suffer alone as long as she was safe.

It scared her. But not as much as losing him.

Wiping her eyes angrily, She buckled Death Penalty into his holster, adjusting and inspecting the straps.

"You're damned alright." She said thickly. "A damned fool with a skull like cement." 

He blinked. This wasn't working the way he intended.

"But I'm even more stubborn than you, Vincent Valentine." She suddenly smirked at him. "I can wait until ya finally pull your head out your ass and realize what a good thing you have." 

The statement was so bizarre, so utterly _Yuffie, _he couldn't think of a reply.

Self-conscious all of a sudden, she drew away from him, blushing fiercely as she dragged him along by the claw. "Come on, Vinnie! Lets get this over with and out this freaky mansion!"

Beaten again, he could only sigh.

He could live a thousand years, and he'd _never_ figure her out.

Aquamarine met Crimson for one brief, nerve-wracking moment as they entered, Reno and Vincent mentally killing each other a hundred times before finally focusing on the subject at hand. Yuffie pretended she didn't feel the animosity she'd unwittingly created, smiling carelessly instead of smacking their heads together.

She missed the equally hostile glare from Elena though.

Rude cleared his throat. "Explain what I've shown you, Elena."

Immediately all business as she stood, Elena shoved aside all thoughts of throttling a certain runty ninja.

"Rude had a hunch after last night's…incident. I've double-checked what he found and there's definitely a connection." Steeling herself, she looked Vincent in the eye. "First of all, Hojo wasn't just a Geneticist. He had several degrees in the field of Psychology as well."

"You gots to be kiddin' me…"

Elena ignored Yuffie's remark. "Before he began the Jenova Project, he was experimenting on Persona Replication, a way to transfer a person's memories and other data into another. Cloning was still in its infancy back then, and Hojo's success would solve the mental instabilities the clones suffered. It would also be used to program a person into whatever Shinra wished, from saboteurs to assassins." 

She closed her eyes solemnly. 

"I think you were the first, Vincent."

She waited for his reaction. Vincent showed none.

"Please continue." 

Elena leaned against a shelf. "If what we heard last night was true, we can assume that he implanted several personalities within you, and Jenova's cells gave each of them shape and form. He also created some sort of program based on his persona to keep them contained or something. It may even be possible that you aren't who you think you are, like Cloud."

"Hojo was also a few feathers short a chocobo." Yuffie snarled. "What if that's what he _wants_ Vinnie to think?"

"That may be the case as well." Rude answered. "But it's all we have so far."

Reno stretched and yawned. "Still sounds like a bad sci-fi movie."

"It's just a guess, ok?" Elena said hotly. "There's just as much evidence against my theory so shut up!"

"Don't bite my ^%$#ing head off, Elle!" Reno retorted. "What's with you?"

"I don't know…maybe it because I'm too tired, smelly and sick of this damn mansion to put up with your shit, Reno!" She glared at the others. "What are _you_ looking at?!"

Yuffie ducked behind Vincent. "Nothing."

"No one's arguing with you, Elena." Rude said calmly. "It's a good theory."

Yuffie eyed Rude suspiciously. Every warning bell in her head went off for some reason, but she kept quiet.

"As I was about to say," Elena scratched her hair in frustration, trying to calm down. "Yuffie has a point. Hojo obviously hated Vincent beyond reasoning, enough to mess with our heads. It could even have been one of Vincent's creatures pretending to be Hojo." She allowed an evil smirk to appear. "And Yuffie seems to be the only one affected if Vincent's producing pheromones."

Yuffie turned ten shades of red. "Bite me."

"Any ideas about what's under here?" Vincent asked.

"According to some news clippings I've found." Rude answered. "It was more than a old mine. Some geologist found something down there, but Shinra bought the land and built right over it. The doc…had an accident." 

"Weirder and Weirder." Reno twirled his nightstick. "'Ol fat bastard Shinra passing up some ancient relic? Not unless Four-eyes lied and kept whatever's down there to himself."

*This smells.* Yuffie grumbled mentally. *We spend most of the night looking through a hundred dusty books, and Rude finds all this the moment we leave?* 

She didn't have to look at Vincent to know he was thinking the same thing.

"Ok, Alice…" Yuffie threw up her hands. "Show us the rabbit hole."

Elena tossed a book at the snickering Reno. "I bet the entrance's in Vincent's…old bedroom." She made a face as she paced. "I really don't think we should go down there now though. We don't have any gear and those tunnels could stretch for miles…Not to mention we've only got a few hours sleep and no one knows we're here…"

She looked up and saw everyone was gone.

"Doh! Wait for me!"

She caught up as they all gathered in the tomb, Vincent and Rude standing by the far wall. "There's probably some sort of hidden switch around here…"

Rude and Vincent nodded at each other in confirmation. 

Elena yelped as the wall powered under their fists, revealing empty darkness beyond.

"…Never mind."

In the hallway, one of the shadows opened its purple eyes…watching…

Reno aimed his flashlight within, barely cutting through. "Yo, Vampi. You can see in the dark, right?"

There was a strange hum…and the darkness was banished as the lamps along the walls mysteriously lit up, one after the other. Revealed a cobweb filled tunnel of sorts, an oddball cross between a fishbowl and mine cart sitting on tracks leading god knows where.

Vincent turned to the stunned Reno. Almost smirked.

"No need to."

"Seems the mines still have power, even though the reactor's dead." Elena commented, tapping the strange transport. "Strange."

"Can't we just walk?" Yuffie eyed the transport with distaste, feeling sick just looking at it. "Thing looks like it'll break any minute!"

"Go ahead." Elena sneered. "Tunnel probably stretches ten or twenty miles. Plenty of bats to keep you company for a few days."

Yuffie scowled. "You're gonna wish I had walked when I get done with you." She threatened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Vincent winced. Yuffie…fast moving object with no windows…

It was a hell of a squeeze, but somehow they all managed to fit inside. Reno scratched his head at the controls for a moment, then shrugged and started tapping buttons and pulling levers…

"Umm…do you know what you're doing, Turkey?"

He flashed her one of his 'ladykiller' smiles. "How hard could it-" 

Whatever he said was lost as the transport violently rattled with gathering power…then blasted down the tunnel like a shot…everyone's stomach dropping to their knees as they were flattened against the seats and screamed in terror. 

"RRREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNOOOOOOOYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!"

Back in the hallway, Lucrecia detached from the wall, chuckling softly in amusement

"Like rats in a maze…"

Drawing an egg like object from her pocket, she kissed it gently.

"You know what to do."

She dropped it to the floor, watching with a feral smile as it hatched and grew…six spindly legs dragging its rapidly developing mass down the tunnel with alarming speed…

"Urk…Vinnie…"

Vincent immediately ducked under his cape. 

"What-"

"UURRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Ever been on one of those spinning UFO rides when someone hurls?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

Needless to say, the glass was now less…clear.

The roller coaster from hell ended quicker than they expected. Automatic controls slowed the transport as the tunnel widened into a massive cavern…a cavern that could not have been hollowed by nature. Miniature waterfalls flowed down the perfect, glowing walls of crystallized mako, adding a disturbing surrealness to this obviously manmade place. 

The occupants were more interested in the waterfalls than the cavern though.

"I'll get you for that Yuffie." Elena scrubbed her hair and suit vigorously. "I swear I will."

"S'not my fault…Urk…"

Surviving the eruption of 'Ol Yuffie' mostly unscathed, Reno lit a cigarette as he looked up…

…jaw going slack as he realized what he was looking at. 

"Holy shit…"

Obviously, The miners had found more than they expected when they extended the tunnels into the mountains. Something President Shinra would have sold his soul to possess if he knew it existed. 

"Guys…"

Even though they'd never seen one before, everyone recognized the alien beauty and craftsmanship only seen in The Forgotten City. A beauty marred by violence and time, but still recognizable.

An honest to god spaceship. A Cetran spaceship. 

TBC!

Author's notes.

*Winces at glares from Vincent fans.*

Whaaat?!

Ok, I admit, the Vincent/Reno/Yuffie thing's a bit much, considering how crappy I've been to Vincent already. Almost didn't do it, 'til I saw this cute pic the other day of Reno standing behind Yuffie with his hands on her shoulders, this "don't &*#^ with us." look on his face. I couldn't resist after that. I promise I won't go overboard, but it won't be pretty. 

As for Elena, well…I always got the impression that she's smarter than she looks, after all, the Turks don't seem to hire just anybody. I think she just gets too overzealous or emotional so she seems like a flake. At least that's my opinion. Don't worry, I'm not going to make her a rocket scientist.

I should be churning out the next chapter soon. I promise it'll have more action than these two. As always, I look forward to your comments, everyone!

Hellmasker: ? 

Voice of Hojo: Gawd this was tougher than I thought. I'm leaning more toward the actor that plays Scorpius on Farscape, he's good at sounding intelligent, unstable and flat out twisted at the same time, just like Hojo should. And then there's Kevin Bacon, who played a near damn carbon copy of Hojo in Hollow Man. We all know he can play an arrogant sack of shit with the best of them. Suggestions welcome of course! 


	3. Songfics?

Someone please explain

*Scratches head sheepishly.*

Me again. This isn't the third chap I promised, but a couple songs I wrote way back. You guys think they fit the story as possible songfics?

Lonely days.

Written by Sentora. (As in mine! Rip and Die!)

(Vincent)

Someone please explain

These feelings…

You stir within

My frozen heart…

And it starts beating!

Why can't I run away?

Think what people will say!

Cause you'll follow anyway

Like night chasing after day!

(Chorus)

After all this time…

After all my many crimes…

How dare I presume 

To claim you as mine!

I can't understand

How you can see the man,

Trapped within the 

monster I've become!

And then, 

You hold out your hand

Say because I can,

And your lonely days are done…

I belong in the darkness…

No you don't! (Yuffie)

I'll betray your trust in me…

No you won't! (Yuffie)

Will you be the candle

In my endless night?

Chase away the

Inner demons that I fight?

Will you love me 

Til your heart grows cold and still?

Yes I will! Yes I will! You know I will! (Yuffie)

(Chorus)

(Vincent, Spoken during Music interlude.)

Dare I hope? 

Dare I dream? 

Or will this all end in despair?

But if she will…

If she can embrace the beauty 

within the beast… 

Maybe I can too…

Music slows….

(Yuffie)

After all this time…

(Vincent)

After all my many crimes…

How dare I presume 

(Together)

To claim you as mine!

(Vincent)

I can't understand

(Yuffie)

How I can see the man,

(Vincent)

Trapped within the 

monster I've become!

(Yuffie)

And then I 

hold out my hand

Say because I can,

(Together)

Now our lonely days are done…

Music ends

Starcrossed?

Written by Sentora (As in Mine Rip and Die!)

It was written in the stars

long before the oceans flowed

That we would become a

modern juilet and romeo....

(Music starts)

Thought I learned

My lesson by now

Even swore to god

I would never fall again

yet even though

I knew better

I looked into your eyes

and Let you take me for a spin

Right back down

That lonely heartbreak road

Even though your smile, your laugh

Warms this heart grown cold.

Didn't I learn from my past?

Deep down I know it won't last

Yet you still want the task

Well I just gotta ask...

(Chrous)

If I'm only dreaming

Then Never let me wake

If I 'm wide awake

Then Never let me sleep

You're asking for a promise

I'm not sure that I can keep

though the thought of losing you

Is more than my heart can take

I still can't believe

Just how hard for you I fell

Loving you's like touching heaven

Yet I feel so lost in hell...

Just like batman and robin 

we fight side by side...

yet after all this time

I still call you a child

But I'm not fooling anyone

and you're on to me,

The way that you torture me

I'm not sure I'll survive!

gets harder every day

to push you away

no matter what I say

with fire you still wish to play!

(Chorus)

If there's one lesson

the hard way I've learned

playing with fire...

all you get is burned!

More monster than man

Never knowing peace

No happy endings here

This aint beauty and the beast!

I still can't believe

Just how hard for you I fell

Loving you's like touching heaven

Yet I feel so lost in hell...

(Fading with the music)

Damn my conflicted heart...


	4. This will kill ya

"I hate you 

Heyya!

Sorry for the long wait! I've been Hospitalized for a while, but I'm back now! Thanks for your awesome comments everyone!

On with the show! 

**__**

"Who says you can't go home again, Professor?"

Within the bottomless depths of Vincent's psyche, Chaos couldn't help but gloat at this turn of events. Silently however, he couldn't have his 'friend' overhearing now.

Silence was his only answer. 

****

"Oh don't be shy now…" Chaos smiled warmly. Quite a hideous sight.**_ "Just because I'd kill you as soon as look at you…Doesn't mean we can't be friends."_**

His 'brothers' chuckled at that one.

"Desperate, are we?." 

Chaos' eyes narrowed at Hojo's voice. **_"You can't hide forever, y'know. Vincent's already unraveling like a cheap suit, and now that he's found your little home away from home…"_**

"Doesn't matter how much we *&^% his little mind now. Lubitchcia got sloppy and now the playing field's level, Chaos." Hojo giggled from the darkness. "_They're_ involved now..."

****

"Oooooooh how I tremble with fear! Look!"

Chaos slashed out at the darkness…hearing a small splash of blood but no cry of pain.

"That would require more intelligence than you'll ever possess." 

And that final taunt, he was gone. Chaos chuckled to himself.

****

"So Father will be joining us after all. Splendid."

##

Premium Spirit Productions Presents

In association with Square Pictures

****

OBSIDIAN

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction by Sentora

Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Square. Just borrowing them for this crazy fic. The new ones belong to me, so ask nicely if ya wanna use 'em ok?

##

Chapter 3: This one'll kill you…

She hated it on sight. 

The unearthly coral like metal of its hull. The sleek shellfish like design. The sight of the huge ship dragged Yuffie back to the odd shell houses of the Ancient City…to Aeris…Sephiroth… 

She mentally shook herself hard. *The one winged nutball is dead. Leave him there.*

Elena was practically beside herself.

"It must have crashed here in the mountains ages ago!" She ran her hands along the hull, yelping at the mild shock. "And it still has power after all this time! Do you know what this means? Think of what we can learn from the technology…"

"You can play Indiana Jane later, Elle." Reno cut her off. "More concerned 'bout what Four-eyes gots in there." 

Elena was about to snap at him when she noticed how tense he was. "What's amatter?"

"Nothing." He lied, ignoring the peculiar…'itch' that blossomed within his nerves at the sight of the damn thing. The feeling of…Déjà vu. Instinct demanded to run like hell, but something else told him to stay. 

That he belonged here.

"I need a drink." He mumbled, ignoring the weird turn his thoughts were taking.

Elena didn't believe him for a second. Neither did Rude. "Sobriety sucks, huh?" she snickered to hide her worry.

"Shut up."

They entered the twisted ruin carefully, trying not to focus on the tomb like atmosphere its cavernous, dimly lit depths radiated. Ignored the time-ravaged cadavers tossed about with an effort and pretending not to notice the gaping claw wounds or imaginative methods of dismemberment they sported. 

"I thought the mansion was creepy." Elena murmured, her excitement waning somewhat. "Eeww."

The path was all too clear. Only part of the ship had power, the sputtering lights guiding them on a haphazard yellow brick road to whatever Hojo had waiting in the undamaged upper decks. Momo and Roberto took point with their heavier weapons, Elena and Rude second, Yuffie and Reno third while Vincent held the rear. He had insisted on doing so, wanting to keep an eye on both Reno and Rude. Something wasn't right. He could feel it and he knew Yuffie did too… 

****

"Yes, I'm sure she is paying close attention to all that is Reno." Chaos snickered within. **_"She isn't getting much from you after all."_**

"You won't distract me, Chaos." He muttered to himself.

****

"Now why would I wish to distract you from watching another man take your woman? I enjoy reruns."

That stung more than Vincent cared to admit.

****

"Seriously though, I do hope you're paying attention to this little tour of home while you can. You may miss something important."

"Home? What the hell do you mean, Demon?!"

"Vincent?"

From the stares he was receiving, he had obviously said that aloud.

Elena snorted. "If you're getting…help…share with us, willya?"

"Don't ask." He mumbled irritably. 

"These voices-these voices-I hear them-And where they go I follow-Ow!" Reno stopped singing when Yuffie elbowed him with a scowl.

Rude only glanced at him briefly, a knowing look behind those shades Vincent did _not_ like.

The hallway ended abruptly as they entered the 'shell'…and although everyone was expecting the unexpected…the sight awaiting them still managed to shock the hell out of them all.

It was anyone's guess if this had been the original ship design, or if Hojo had somehow altered the ship to suit his needs, ether way it was an impressive sight. Thousands of what appeared to some sort of _cocoons _lined the nebulous walls, cocoons comprised of some translucent material they could not identify. Some sort of organic machinery, built into the same web like material that crisscrossed the cavernous area to form walkways and stairwells and even the very walls, monitored each one endlessly. The overall effect was that of a hive of bizarre proportions, alien as all hell. 

Even Yuffie was speechless. Although Reno managed to sum up their collective thoughts in his usual way.

"^%$# Me…" 

"LANGAGUE SELECTION CONFIRMED….HUMAN: MIDGAR DIALECT."

Yuffie and Vincent looked up sharply at the disembodied, but _very_ familiar voice.

"IdidnothearthatIdidnothearthatIdidnot-"

Yuffie's mantra was interrupted as several unidentified devices began to whir to life around them…Elena hopping backward with a yelp as the floor beneath her yawned open…a platform composed of several multicolored, ornately arranged crystals rising to their level. One similar to the 'viewscreen' in the Ancient City that revealed Holy's location, Vincent noted. 

Several massive tendrils suddenly spiked down from above to connect to its base, crackling with energy…the crystals flaring to life with a soothing hum as the device powered up…

Projected a life-sized hologram of a young woman everyone recognized. 

"That's not the Ancient chick…Is it?" Reno asked lamely.

Yuffie gasped. She wore some odd uniform out of a Sci-fi convention, was a bit taller and her hair was cut severely short. But it _was_ her, right down to those unearthly green eyes that always reminded Yuffie of the sea, eyes she'd never thought she'd see again now looked down at her sadly.

"It _is_ Aeris." Yuffie breathed. " Or it's one of her past lives or something…"

'Aeris' shifted her stance impatiently, despair, guilt and several other expression warring for dominance across her pretty face. Her voice was softer now, pained.

"To whom this may concern…My name is Desdemona Van Myrtar, First officer aboard the _Celestial._ I hope that someone receives this message before it is too late. The planet must be prepared for the crisis I have unleashed from the skies."

She closed her eyes, biting her lip. "I had been warned of trusting that man, blinded by his soft words I hardened my heart against those who mistrusted him. But I was only a pawn in his plan to disrupt Project

Renascence, a secret undertaking which I had been entrusted to protect with my life but failed. Now our actions have spawned a monster that threatens all life on the planet..."

She looked up then, all too familiar determination in her eyes.

"Circumstances have now placed me in command. We may only be a transport vessel, but the rest of the crew has agreed to do everything we can to buy our brothers' and sisters' time to confront this new menace. I swear on Holy…even if it takes this life and the next, that I will atone for this calamity no matter what it takes! It will not succeed as long as I exist!"

Then she suddenly relaxed. Cocked her head and smiled heartbreakingly like Aeris used to, half saluting to her audience. Yuffie choked back a sob.

"May our paths cross within the Lifestream..." 

The hologram flickered and vanished. The vines quieted their crackle and the Jewels ceased to glow, leaving a brief silence.

"Of all the goddamn mother suckin' ass kissing &^%$ups!"

Very brief.

Reno was a towering rage now, scratching his shaggy hair madly as he slowly released the roar building deep within his gut. Yuffie, Roberto and Momo backed away nervously from him. Elena fought a snicker. Vincent raised an eyebrow and Rude wisely kept quiet.

"I HATE THIS %^&*ING JOB! We've been up all goddamn night and morning stomping round the goddamn Shinra Mansion and this goddamn oversized tuna can and all we goddamn find are more goddamn questions than goddamn answers! SHIT!" He kicked at a cocoon, yowling in pain and cursing even more as he glared at Vincent "You ain't paying me enough for this horseshit, you neck biting hippie!"

"Not like I'm getting my money's worth, Turk." Vincent shot back before he caught himself. Yuffie and Elena nearly fell over.

"Bite-!" Reno caught himself. "Suck-!" Caught himself again, settling for shooting the bird.

Vincent almost smiled.

"Bitter irony." Rude remarked, surprising everyone. "Every one reveres Aeris for her great sacrifice…now we know she was responsible for everything in the first place."

Yuffie saw red. "You listen here, Scrotum head! Don't you ever say a rotten thing like that again about my friend or I'll…"

"I'm merely stating what I've observed, Kisaragi." Rude interrupted calmly. "You said this Desdemona could have been Aeris in another life. She just admitted that Ancients were conducting some sort of experiment that led to the creation of what could have been Jenova…" He stopped abruptly, as if he'd said something he shouldn't have. "Just a theory."

Yuffie scowled at him. *I'll be there when you slip, Turkey.*

Elena was the voice of reason for once. "Instead of arguing, why don't we look around and see if we can wake them up?" she tapped on one of the cocoons. "This was a transport ship, maybe some of the crew survived in these things…"

Reno looked at her skeptically. "Umm…you remember seeing all those bodies lying around, Elena? What if _that_ was the crew and _these_ are what ate them?"

Elena put her hands on her hips and glared. "K, Don Quixote, You got a better idea?!"

"…What did you call me?"

Nevertheless, they once more separated and explored, scaling the mad spiral of walkways, in search of something, anything. Elena attempted to make sense of the projector, occasionally summoning other holograms but found them damaged.

No one noticed a dark shape sweep over Roberto as he fiddled with one of cocoons. Soundlessly take him without a trace.

Yuffie had decided to wander back toward the sections without power, filched flashlight in hand. Mostly to think to herself…maybe find something cool like a materia vault or something… 

*Damn that Rude. How dare he say that? He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Aeris!*

But his words nagged her more than she cared to admit. *But…what if he right about the Ancients? What if they created Jenova and it turned on them? What if everything we thought we know was a lie?*

She moaned and rubbed her temples. Gawd it was enough to give her a headache. At least she didn't have to put up with that weird smell of the shell room anymore…

__

…Smell?

Yuffie's eyes widened. How could she have been such an idiot!!!

Before she could sprint back to the shell, something swiped at her…the flashlight dying in a shower of sparks…

Violet eyes blinked into existence…wickedly long claws flashing in the feeble light…

Yuffie suddenly had more pressing matters.

Back in the Shell, Reno grumbled to himself as he randomly pressed buttons on some odd machine, growing more frustrated when nothing happened. Elena had given up on the projector-after a lot of unladylike swearing-and was now messing with one of the cocoons nearby. He had no idea where Rude wandered off to, probably through the rest of the ship like Yuffie. Vincent was stalking around on the walkway below…

Grinning to himself, he snorted loudly, preparing to hock the biggest loogie he could…

When something heavy dropped into his head.

Reno saw stars as he picked himself up and rubbed his head...examining the submachine gun that had bopped him. "Alright, who's the…" Reno's eyes widened as he looked up. "…Joker…"

Ugly. That was the first word that popped into Reno's head. The creature that hung upside down above him had no permanent shape, it's body still shifting as if trying to make up its mind. A Bomb's face with way too many eyes leered as it reared back and swallowed Momo's kicking legs with an audible gulp, smiling with way too many teeth. Powerful muscles rippled along its form as all six claws tensed to spring, unfolding the countless spiderlike limbs along its back…

Elena heard Reno swear loud and viscously, followed by several gunshots and a shrill roar. Looking up as one of the walkways was suddenly ripped from its moorings and flung across the room. Created a deadly domino effect that Elena screamed and ran like hell from before her walkway suffered the same fate…her desperate leap carrying her across the room to grab hold of one of the cocoons. Screamed as a particularly bloodthirsty one slammed into the wall an inch from her…Feeling each powerful CLANG in her bones before the walkways finally stopped collapsing…dangling helplessly with the nearest ledge nearly across the room…

"Urrrraaaaaggggggghhhhh….."

Hot stinking breath ruffled her hair. Elena whimpered despite herself as she closed her eyes. 

Don't look up…just let it be quick…

A savage roar…and she heard the unmistakable sound of rending flesh and a shriek of pain…something huge dropping past her to slam into the floor below. 

She lost her grip. 

Fell no more than a foot before something caught her…feeling the air whooshing beneath her before she was lowered gently to a walkway.

She blinked owlishly at a concerned Vincent. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. Creepy as he was, especially with the healing cut above his eyes, she could have kissed him.

"Where's Reno?"

Another shriek drew them to look over the railing, Elena seeing something she would take to her grave.

Whatever had attacked them writhed in agony below…pathetically trying to crawl away even as blood and gore flew from its bulk in gouts…attempting to regenerate even as new limbs and flesh were shredded as quickly as they appeared…

And Reno stood triumphantly atop it…howling madly with glee…slicing his attacker to pieces with his with _his bare hands…_drenched in its blackened blood…

Elena nearly fainted, pale as a sheet. "Not again…"

Vincent could only stare at the horrendous sight, recognizing the attack Reno used all too well.

Chaos Saber.

Soon nothing recognizable was left of the creature…Reno snarling gutturally at the twitching remains before making a sweeping guesture…the ground heaving upward in the unmistakable shape of the Satan Slam…the flames the 'skull' spewed leaving no traces of anything. Reno stood there as the spell ended, panting with the effort.

Then snarled at Vincent and Elena, animosity in his now coal black eyes…

Vincent immediately picked up Elena and leapt impossibly onto the higher levels, using his inhuman speed to put some distance between them and…whatever Reno had become…

Whoosh…_Clang_!

Vincent stopped abruptly as Reno landed a few feet ahead of him. Set Elena on her feet and stepped in front of her.

*Can't shoot him…*

Reno stared at them both for a moment. First at Elena with _something_ flickering across his face, then naked anger at Vincent.

He was on him in three steps. 

Below, Yuffie tumbled out the hallway and into the shell…immediately rolling to her feet as her attacker sliced through the decking …dropkicking Lucrecia and following with a sweep she easily sidestepped. Traded blows back and forth before Yuffie caught her right claw and snapped her elbow…

Lucrecia laughing as her limb morphed and snaked around her Yuffie's neck, repeatedly pounding her headfirst into the floor before tossing her high into the air with a laugh…Yuffie bouncing off the wall but grabbing hold of a walkway railing with one hand…shaking her head to clear it.

"Don't hurt him!" Elena shrieked somewhere above.

Gawd…Just like the dream…

Lucrecia pounced on the projector's controls, claws practically flying as she typed out a series of commands. The tendrils immediately detached and snaked upwards, attaching to several plugs telescoping

out of the walls to meet them…the strange machinery whirring to life with a vengeance as Lucrecia giggled madly. 

"I'm sure you realized the modifications Hojo made to the crew, Kisaragi! Not quite as precise as Vincent, but they should be rather entertaining!"

That was what she smelled earlier: That quack Hojo had used Jenova cells to mutate the ship and Ancients in stasis!

Lucrecia leapt onto the walkway with ease, playfully raking her claws along the railing as Desdemona's voice blandly announced stasis release in five minutes…

Yuffie somersaulted onto the ledge and charged her sneering enemy…

Above, Vincent and Reno grappled as Elena watched fearfully.

*His strength matches mine!* Vincent realized. *What-*

****

"That would be telling, Vinnie…" 

Chaos!

****

"Now move over. You need a nap."

"No…"

Had he not been weakened from lack of sleep and the still healing head wound suffered earlier…Vincent felt the change overtake him as Chaos laughed wildly…

Vincent vanished in a burst of crimson light, Reno stepping back as Chaos exploded from his prison. Elena watched helplessly as their Chaos Saber attacks canceled each other, sparks flying as they increased their speed to overpower the other until grappling again…

*They kill each other if I don't do something! But what?!*

"Stasis release in three minutes…"

"What?!" Elena looked at the cocoons around her, which began to convulse as small cracks appeared. The hairs on her neck rose at the beastly moan from within. Seems Reno was right about leaving them alone…

"That's not fair!" 

Below, Yuffie and Lucrecia continued their deadly dance…

*Gawd, could this get any worse?!* Yuffie was struggling to match the disturbing skill of the 'woman'. She may look and dress like a scientist, but she more than equaled the young ninja in hand to hand. Toying with her. If that wasn't enough, Yuffie could swear that her style was…

Then Lucrecia somersaulted back, crimson light flaring as she dropped into a stance Yuffie recognized with dread.

"BLOODFEST!"

Yuffie vainly attempted to block the multiple blows of her own limit break…sent bouncing down the walkway in a dazed and bloody heap…the clank of Lucrecia's heels unbearably loud as they neared…

"…How…"

"Like I told you before, Yuffie Kisaragi." Claws flashed. "I'm family..."

Several gunshots rang out, Yuffie wincing at the gouts of foul black blood that splattered near her, her vision clearing enough to see Lucrecia staggered to her feet before a final shot struck her between the eyes.

Elena's jaw hit the floor as the woman glared up at her in annoyance. 

"Little girls shouldn't play with guns…"

"And you should finish what you start!"

Elena had bought Yuffie time to throw the Conformer with all her strength as Lucrecia turned.

Her head soundlessly tumbled down the walkway. 

Her body ran and kicked Yuffie in the stomach with such force she flew into the wall, sliding to her hands and knees as her weapon buried itself into the wall beside her.

Watched as her head scamper over on the spiderlike legs it shaped its hair into, leaping back onto her shoulders and reattached itself with a twist. 

"Good advice."

"RUBY LIGHT!"

An unearthly shriek nearly deafened them all…Everyone shielding their eyes from the miniature supernova Rude's spell had created…The crimson light soothing and healing Yuffie and Elena's injuries as it washed over them…

Lucrecia screamed in agony as her body began to smoke and boil…taking flight and smashing through the ceiling to escape…

Chaos and Reno reeled before the spell. Reno slumped to the floor while Chaos howled…Vincent regaining control…Quickly scooping up Elena and Reno in each hand and leaping off…spreading his wings to slow their descent even as they began to smoke…Changing the moment they touched down and wincing at his burns…

The cocoons burst into flames just before hatching, their hideous contents screaming as they tumbled and burned and died. The walls and walkways, everything infected by Jenova joined them, the shell quickly becoming an inferno…

"Run!" Rude shouted as Yuffie joined them, slinging Reno onto his back. "It's gonna blow!"

The tremors of the underground explosion were felt as far as Gongaga. Nibelheim was shaken up the worst, but fortunately there were no casualties or property damage. 

There were reports of smoke coming from the mountains however. A few villagers swore that something resembling a woman had flown southwest moments before. One child said she saw a couple of strangers leaving the Shinra Mansion during the confusion and slip out of the town. 

The incident would later be written off as a minor earthquake, some egghead giving just enough explanation to satisfy the curious and mind numbing enough to discourage those not so easily fooled. 

The little people were so easily manipulated.

##

Turk Headquarters Infirmary: Recovery room 18, Junon.

They had been extremely lucky and they knew it. 

Elena looked guiltily at Reno as he slept. He'd suffered bruised ribs and a concussion, but he would be fine.

Vincent's burns were almost healed, and the rest of them had gotten off easy with some bruises. 

*I shouldn't have listen to Rude and told him!* Elena cursed herself. *I shouldn't have let him take this mission! That shapeshifting bastard could have killed him!*

Said shapeshifting bastard was standing in the corner, brooding. The brat was perched on the other bed, quiet for once and sneaking worried glances at Reno. Elena fought the sudden itch to dropkick her out the door, wondering why she even gave a damn.

Rude returned from filing the report and informing Momo and Roberto's families. Yuffie glared at him suspiciously, Rude ignoring it as he walked over to Reno's side. Vincent wasn't as obvious about it, but he was also watching tall Turk like a hawk.

She couldn't blame them really. Rude had been acting strange ever since this mess started. And that spell he cast earlier, what the hell was that? Elena vowed to get some answers even if she had to kick his…

"Are you sure about what you told me, Elena?"

She scowled. "I shot that bitch three times in the chest and once in the head. And she just looked at me like I was stupid! The brat cut her head off and_ she put it back on_!" 

"I can only think of one creature that can survive without a head." Rude commented. "But she was supposedly destroyed by AVALANCHE if I recall the stories."

Yuffie bristled at the taunt but Vincent beat her to it. "We killed Jenova's final form before facing Sephiroth. This must be something else, possibly another of her kind."

"Of course."

"That's it." Yuffie was through with tact. "Why don't you just cut the shit? Share with the rest of us?"

Rude just looked at her. 

"You don't fool me, Scrotum head! We spend all night looking for clues, yet you find everything we needed _after_ we leave you alone in the library. You conveniently disappear just when we get jumped by the freak show, and you cast some weird ass spell I've never seen before! You're hiding something and I wanna know what!"

"You first."

Despite the shades, Yuffie felt a chill. "Wha-What that's supposed to mean?"

"How did you learn that Vincent was coming to Nibelheim in enough time to get here ahead of him? Why did that woman only attack you? Using the same fighting style as you do?" He smiled thinly. "I'm not the only one with secrets here."

She reddened. "Don't you try sidetracking me, Cue ball!"

"…Not so loud, Legs…"

Elena felt her heart leap as Reno sat up, nursing his head. Squashed it down. "Welcome back, loser."

"…Tell me some good news." He mumbled. "All I remember is getting smacked around by Ugly."

Vincent looked up sharply at this but remained quiet.

"Rude was just about to give us some answers about this whole mess." Yuffie sneered. "Right Rudy?"

Rude glared at her. Reno looked blanker than usual.

"What's she babblin' bout?"

Rude sighed. "Your timing sucks, Yuffie. But if you insist…" 

Rude slowly removed his shades. 

Yuffie was expecting a missing eye or something gross like that hiding under them. But to her disappointment, Two perfectly normal eyes of a deep green blinked back at her. Faintly glowing from Mako treatments.

She wasn't disappointed long.

Rude suddenly stood shock still, Elena hopping back with a scream as his eyes rolled back into his head. Rolled back a second later to regard them.

Now an electric blue that literally crackled with energy.

****

"…I have no choice but to grant your request."

Rude's deep scary voice suddenly got ten times nastier. _Ancient_.

"The *&^% are you?" Reno's ribs protested as he sat up in alarm. Vincent and Elena drew their guns while Yuffie stared goggle eyed. "What have you done with the real Rude?"

****

"Both Rude and myself exist within this vessel. **Such is his duty as this generation's Avatar to provide us with a link to the outside world." '**Rude' looked disdainfully at their guns. **"You have no need for those. Surely you remember the name Ramuh from your quest?"**

"_The summon_ _Ramuh_?!" Yuffie blurted. "Drop a lighting bolt on your monkey ass Ramuh?!!"

A faint chuckle answered her. **"Indeed, although 'Summon' is an incorrect term for my people…"**

He tucked the sunglasses into his coat, smiling warmly despite the distrust in their eyes.

****

"We've always preferred…Espers."

##

"Damn that Avatar! I thought I killed the last!"

Phantom pain screamed through Lucrecia's body, damaged nerves protesting every movement. She wanted to just curl up in her hideout and die for a while.

But she had work to do.

She had practically walked into Turk HQ. Anyone who noticed her saw someone they recognized, Lucrecia clouding their minds with ease. And Turks were supposed to be the best the humans had to offer. Headed straight for the Infirmary lab, twitching at the raw power she sensed as she passed the recovery rooms. 

Esper. Ramuh. Spilling his guts through the Avatar no doubt, the bastard.

Not that it matters, she sneered. They'll never stop me in time.

The lab was empty thankfully, Lucrecia rummaging through the current blood samples until she found the ones she was looking for.

Reno

Elena

Rude

Kisaragi, Yuffie

Valentine, Vincent

Science was one of the few human inventions she respected. Enjoyed even. It was such a two edged sword, a lesson Hojo taught her well…

As she expected, The avatar had ordered tests to see if they'd contracted anything from the ship. Just in case. According to the reports, nothing had been found as unusual, though they admitted to not fully understanding the…'unique properties' of Vincent's sample.

Heh.

She held up Vincent's sample and concentrated on it. 'Speaking' to the cells within to learn what human technology could not.

She smiled at their answer. Perfecto.

Next was Reno's. The constant pain eased somewhat at her discovery, nearly bursting with pride.

Won't be long now…

She examined Yuffie's with a scowl.

Little bitch's further along than I thought…

Elena's was the last. She outright laughed.

This calls for champagne…

She replaced the samples, not bothering with Rude's. Things were better than expected, she could even move up the timetable a bit.

Whistling jovially, even 'waltzing' briefly with a scientist that walked in, she left as easily as she entered. Lost herself within the bustling crowds of Junon…

##

Everyone stared at him. A loss for words.

"The ^%$#'s an Esper?"

Well, almost everyone.

Ramuh sighed. **"Allow me to show you."**

He raised his hands, palms upward, a gnarled staff appearing in them with a crackle of energy. Gently, he nudged it into the air, everyone staring apprehensively as it floated over to them.

****

"Touch the staff and all will be explained." 

When no one moved to do so, Yuffie snorted in aggravation and grabbed it. And when she didn't drop dead or something like that, The other slowly joined her one by one…

And their world spun wildly. 

Fighting the urge to panic, they rode the flood of images and garbled voices until they began to make sense.

Until it felt like they were actually experiencing them…

They saw a world vastly different from their own, yet very familiar. Thousands of years before they were born.

Humanity and Espers struggling to recover from a pointless war…the lost art of technology slowly being rediscovered…

Fearsome machines not unlike walking tanks stalk the land, powered by something not unlike magic.

Vector: The massive empire that commanded them, a medieval Shinra hungering for more power.

A young, green haired woman named Terra Branford, searching for her past…Never realizing that she is the center of the coming storm…

The infamous 'treasure hunter' that would come to her aid, Locke Cole.

The handsome inventor of weapons, King Edgar Figaro.

His twin brother and martial artist, Sabin Figaro

Former General of Vector Forces Celes Chere, trained as a soldier since birth.

The feared assassin for hire known as Shadow and his trained attack dog Interceptor.

Knight of the murdered city of Doma, Cyan.

Wandering Gambler and owner of the world's only airship, Setzer Gabbani.

The child raised by the beasts of the Veldt, Gau.

The mysterious 'Simulacrum' Gogo. 

The savage Umaro and his moogle 'boss' Mog.

Descendant of the legendary Mage Knights, Strago Magus

His young granddaughter gifted with the ability to bring her painting to life, Relm Arrowny.

The clownish monster of a man they would challenge for the sake of the planet, Kefka.

The incredible journey that united these strangers unfolded before their eyes, witnessing their triumphs and tragedies, both within and without as if they were a part of them. The startling revelation of Terra's Esper heritage. The discovery of Vector's cruel experiments on captured Espers and the price of magic. The betrayal at Thamasa. The discovery of the source of all magic: The Three Goddesses. Kefka's madness as he drained their imprisoned forms and ascended to godhood, destroying the world and scattering the heroes to the ends of the earth. Their reunion against all odds, uniting to defeat Kefka and restore the world to its prime. The high price they paid: Magic fading from the planet forever, the Espers forced to abandon their world forever…

And then it was over.

Yuffie blinked. "Whoa…That would have made a awesome movie or video game..."

Vincent remained silent. Reno slowly digested what he'd seen and heard. Elena however, sat down on the bed, frowning in deep thought before speaking her mind. 

"What you said defies the laws of physics. Since Magic is a form of energy, it simply can't just disappear or be destroyed. Which means…" Elena fixed Ramuh with a glare. "You Espers _lied_. Why?"

Reno blinked. "Umm…Yeah what she said."

Ramuh chuckled.** "Very perceptive of you, Elena. That secret, one we have kept for thousands of years, is at the core of the problem we face today."**

The staff returned to his hand, Ramuh cradling it as he pulled a chair over with a guesture and sat down.

****

"As you said, Magic is a form of energy. Energy produced by the planet and all living things. But unlike Electricity or Heat, Magic has its own laws and requires a delicate balance. That is why the Goddess Statues were created, acting as gloried generators and reservoirs to maintain that balance. After Kefka's defeat, we not only had to correct the balance and restore the dead planet, but also ensure that no one else could gain such power again. So we sacrificed ourselves to redirect the flow of magic into the planet itself, much like a one would build a dam to alter a river's course. Our gambit was successful and the planet was saved..."

"And creating the Lifestream as a result…" Elena finished with a goofy grin. "Brilliant…Simply brilliant!"

****

"As a result of our actions, we were forever bonded with the planet, existing outside the physical plane of existence like ghosts. And with the flow of magic altered, it was easy to convince the humans that magic was gone forever since they were no longer part of the balance. A cruel trick but we could ill afford another Kefka."

Reno scowled. "English for the rest of us, please?"

"I'll put it in terms you can understand Reno." Elena said sweetly. "Remember the time you broke your leg falling down the stairs cause you were too drunk off your ass to see them? Same thing."

"Why did you just say so?" He shot back. Elena stuck out her tongue. Ramuh Sweatdropped.

"Ok…" Yuffie scratched her head thoughtfully. "Where do the Ancients come in?"

Ramuh recovered with a cough. **"We soon learned that our solution had an unexpected side effect: With the humans removed from the balance, A surplus of magical energy had begun to occur that would become dangerous to the planet in time. So the planet took matters into its own hands, creating mako springs and crystallizing some of that energy into what you know as Materia."**

"The planet also began to 'awaken' some of the humans to its presence, using magic to slowly evolve and separate them from ordinary humans as the centuries passed. Now the balance had properly been restored, and those 'adopted' by the planet as its 'children' became known as the Cetra, dedicated to protecting the planet."

Ramuh closed his eyes in memory.

****

"It was truly a golden age. The humans lived in harmony with their Cetran 'cousins', who also came to be called Ancients because of their long life span. The Cetra taught them the secrets of the planet, restoring their ability to use magic through Materia, while Human technology aided them in journeying to the stars in search of other planets and civilizations like their own. It was a calling they all felt at some point at their life they could not understand, a need to leave their home for a time and explore the universe, but they would always return after a while. Especially when it was time to join their forefathers in the Lifestream…"

"Pardon my interruption, Ramuh." Vincent broke his silence, staring evenly at Ramuh. "But it was more than simple curiosity, wasn't it?"

Ramuh nodded, obviously impressed. **"Our 'contribution' to the Cetra, insurance that their people would survive if something would befall the planet. A luxury our people never had. The Cetra may be extinct here, but its very likely that there are still some out there in the universe still exploring, Maybe even Cetran colonies. It's not a much of a stretch."**

Yuffie felt oddly comforted by this. *You weren't the last of your kind after all, Aeris.*

"Sounds really peachy, Old man."Reno still eyed Ramuh warily. "So what ^%$#ed up your little slice of heaven? What was the Aeris lookalike babbling about with this Project Renascence whatzit?"

Ramuh sighed. No one could mistake the guilt that flashed in his eyes.

****

"Over time, we learned to create physical forms to enter this dimensional plane. It was similar to how you humans later learned summon us in battle, and would return to planet if we 'died'. This was very useful in keeping an eye on Human affairs, insuring that they didn't repeat certain mistakes of the past." 

"However, this discovery had repercussions still felt to this day."

"King Leviathan lost his mate during the Betrayal at Thamasa, and nearly mad with grief he swore he never to take another queen. Then one day, enjoying one of his usual walkabouts in the world as a human, he met a woman with a shocking resemblance to his murdered wife. a human named Lilith. It came as no surprise that he fell madly in love with her and pursued her, convinced that the Lifestream had returned his slain wife to him. Even I admit Lilith not only resembled her beauty, but her warm personality and remarkable courage."

"I swear it sounds like a *&^%ing Hallmark movie." Reno remarked.

"Show some respect!" Elena hissed.

"As their relationship grew, Leviathan knew he couldn't hide the truth from her forever. More importantly, even if she accepted him, human lifespans were so short…and he refused to lose her again. But even when he finally revealed his true identity, our existence, everything, Lilith remained at his side, confident that love would find a way keep them together."

Elena and Yuffie sighed girlishly. Reno rolled his eyes. 

****

"Leviathan knew the answer to his problem. We all did: Vector's Magitek transfusion technology. It was a long shot, but it could possibly be used to transform a human into a Full or Half Esper. Or monsters like that bastard Kefka. But could we safely resurrect that damned technology? We ran an awful risk repeating history if we did. If we didn't, we condemned **Lilith to die, and Leviathan would go insane if she did. Not much of a choice."**

"After much debate…We decided to go for it."

"Wait a sec," Yuffie interupted again. "Leviathan is part of our culture and none of that is in our legends!"

"Patience, Lady Kisaragi." Ramuh chided. **"I'm getting there."**

"Taking too long." Reno muttered.

"We enlisted the aid of Human and Ancient scientists we trusted, establishing the experiment aboard the next two ships heading out into deep space: The _Dreamer_ and it's escort, The _Celestial_. It was named Project Renascence, another word for rebirth. Our comrades learned that it was possible to transform Lilith into one of us using Magitek, but it was a gamble: She would have to maintain a state of calm during the slow metamorphosis, strong emotion would drastically affect the result. I accompanied her, along with her family for support."

"There were Espers against the project however, fearing that allowing Magitek to return would lead to disaster. Convinced certain dangerous humans that Lilith was an unwilling subject of Project Renascence, and more humans would suffer at the hands of these renegade Ancients if they weren't stopped."

"Bastards!" Yuffie muttered. 

****

"These humans, lead by a young military genius named Angelus, infiltrated the ships before launch with those Espers' aid by posing as crewmembers. Angelus kept informed of the project's progress by seducing the _Celestial's_ first officer, A naive Ancient named Desdemona. Once he gained all the information he needed, he planned to seize control of the ships, kill the scientists and rescue Lilith."

"This is where the shit hit the fan, right?" Reno remarked.

****

"Indeed. Desdemona stumbled into her lover's plot but it was too late. The _Celestial_ had been seized, and her captain murdered. She _did_ manage to warn the _Dreamer_ just before the attack, preventing Angelus' takeover…but he murdered Lilith's family in the resulting battle…"

His hands tightly gripped his staff as he closed his eyes.

"I'll never forget what happened next: Lilith somehow felt the death of her family during her slumber…and her grief and rage violently altered the transformation process. She became something not quite Human or Esper, the creature unlike anything I'd seen before-"

"Jenova." Elena finished. Vincent's expression darkened.

****

"She tore free of her containment and attacked Angelus and his men. Tore them apart. Angelus took the longest to die…I can still hear his screams sometimes…see that horrible smile on her face…"

Ramuh shuddered, regained control. 

****

"But she didn't stop there. She had raped Angelus' mind for the names of those responsible, and the knowledge drove her mad. She swore revenge on all of us, Human, Ancient, Esper…We would all pay for our betrayal and murder of her family. I tried to reason with her, but she 'killed' me, banishing me back to the planet."

Reno suddenly laughed. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"All that shit you preached earlier, Old man…Lording over us Humans to keep us from repeating history? Then you ancient assholes go and create the biggest mass murderer that ever lived! All so their king could get a piece of ass!"

"Reno!"

"Don't 'Reno' me, Elle!" Reno glared at Ramuh. "Nothing pisses me off more than Self righteous pricks who bad mouth somebody then play innocent when they &^%$ up! No better than that fat bastard Shinra. At least he'd own up and settle his own shit instead flinging it at someone else!"

Vincent suddenly closed the space between them. Eyes quietly glowing as they bored into Reno's.

"Shut up and let him finish. Point the finger later."

They stared each other down, the girls fidgeting. Ramuh calmly watched.

Surprisingly, Vincent broke the stare first, returning to the window. Reno snorted in disgust and lay back.

"Anytime, old man."

Ramuh cleared his throat. Continued.

****

"A year passed. The _Celestial_ and _Dreamer_ had simply vanished. Leviathan's punishment of the traitors was severe but well deserved. But like we feared, he was slowly going mad as he endlessly searched for any sign of Lilith. Somehow the humans learned what happened, an ugly rift growing between Human and Ancient. Both blamed the other, even those who weren't even involved. We could only watch as our perfect world fell apart."

"And then _she_ returned."

Watching him, one would get the impression Ramuh was no longer in the present. Reliving his horrible tale.

"Her plan of attack was simple yet wickedly effective: She hurled the _Dreamer_ into the planet like a spear, nearly destroying Knowlespole and gravely injuring the planet when it detonated. The attack severely weakened us as well, especially since the planet gathered life energy to heal itself. So we were utterly helpless as thousands of Cetra gathered to lend their aid…and Lilith wreaked her terrible revenge on them. First gaining their trust and then infected them with her power, transforming those she didn't murder into savage beasts. She approached the Cetran tribes one by one and did the same, sweeping over the planet and destroying everything in her path. Human, Ancient, man, woman, child…it no longer mattered to Lilith, who soon came to be known as Jenova…Crisis from the Skies…"

"In a matter of days, both Humanity and Cetra neared the brink of extinction…"

"Desperate, the survivors banded together for a final stand against Jenova, defeating her after a viscous battle and imprisoning her within the ice of the Northern Crater…"

Ramuh shook off the haunted look, looking tiredly at them all.

****

"But we knew it would not last. Even Leviathan realized that his Lilith was gone, and the monster that she'd become would not rest until she'd destroyed them all. But the planet had shown him a vision of future: The rise of Shinra. The return of Jenova. Sephiroth. And the heroes that would rise to the aid of the planet and stop her once and for all. So once again we buried the truth and hid our existence and prepared. Forged weapons of great power to aid these heroes, such as the Venus Gospel and Ultima Sword. Altered or erased the memories of the survivors and rewrote Cetran history, so no evidence of us or the technology that created Jenova remained. Established the use of Avatars, men and women whom we used to spy or manipulate certain events to our benefit. Whatever it took to insure the future of the planet."

"That was two thousand years ago. The rest is history."

A long silence fell as he finished his tale, everyone warring with his or hers inner thoughts. Elena looked halfway intrigued and disgusted. Reno looked oddly thoughtful. Vincent continued to brood by the window.

And Yuffie…Yuffie looked _pissed_.

She couldn't stop clenching and unclenching her hands, blinking back angry tears as she fought the urge to punch Ramuh right in his face. Even if it was Rude's.

"Reno's right! You bastards are no better than Shinra!" she accused. "All those people who Sephiroth murdered since Nibelheim! The Shinra/Wutai war! Every life Hojo ruined! You just sat back and let all that shit happen after you guys created the bitch! That makes you just as guilty!"

"Yuffie…"

"Don't 'Yuffie' me, Vincent!" This time she did cry. "They could have stopped Jenova themselves a long time ago! Momma and Aeris wouldn't have…have…"

She turned to Vincent and cried into his shoulder, the former Turk tentatively holding her close in comfort. 

****

"Believe me child." Ramuh stood and walked toward her. **"If we could have stopped Jenova ourselves we would have long before. There isn't a day we don't regret the calamity we have brought upon the planet."**

And then he dropped the bomb.

****

"It was also to protect you as well, child…"

Vincent looked Ramuh in the eye as he protectively held Yuffie closer. She squirmed in his hold enough to stare at him as well.

__

"What?!"

****

"Earlier you asked me why the fact that Leviathan had a queen wasn't recorded in the Wutainese legends. And now I will answer you, though you may refuse to believe it."

"After all that you dumped on us already? Try me."

Ramuh smiled. 

****

"Leviathan and Lilith were married sixteen years before we managed to modify Magitek for Project Renascence. Had only one daughter, who like Terra Branford, was half human and Half Esper."

"Her name was Kisaragi."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. 

Yuffie just stared at him. 

"Yuffie?" Vincent waved his claw in front of her. No response. "Yuffie?" 

"I think you blew her tiny mind." Elena snickered.

Yuffie blinked at that. Suddenly very glad that Vincent was holding her or she'd be on the floor.

"Are you saying…"

Ramuh nodded. **"Your family directly descended from Leviathan himself. Which means you have Esper blood in your veins…"**

"It also means that Hojo's favorite pet project's your grandma!" Reno blurted. "Talk about ^%$#ed up!"

Yuffie suddenly felt ill. Vincent thoughtfully sat her down on the bed. "…That's why…she called me…family…knows our secret techniques…"

****

"Kisaragi was instrumental in defeating Jenova, determined to put her mother's memory to rest. Afterward she and a few of the survivors settled down and established what would become Wutai and the Kisaragi Dynasty. She insisted on keeping her bloodline secret to protect the one that would help destroy Jenova as foretold by the planet. You."

Yuffie whapped herself side the head to clear it. "No way."

Ramuh gave her a knowing look. **"You didn't leave Wutai two years ago just to hunt Materia, right? You felt a calling you couldn't explain, and it led you right to Cloud and the others. You can also detect Jenova's presence whenever nearby, as an odd smell you can't really describe." **He tapped her forehead with his staff. **"Finally, you're obviously experiencing the Dreamsense, otherwise your dreams wouldn't have told you that Vincent was heading to Nibelheim back then. Am I right?"**

"Don't be a smart ass." She snarled. "Does this mean I call you grandpa or something?"

****

"If you wish."

"Ok, now it's getting weird." Elena remarked. "If you have nothing else to unload on us, can you bring Rude back?"

"What for?" Reno muttered, sounding hurt.

****

"Rude was no traitor to the Turks, Reno." The redhead stiffened at the comment. **"He never knew we existed until a couple weeks ago. We can make an Avatar without his or her consent if we wish. In fact, after Jenova learned Professor Gast was one and had him murdered, we decided not to reveal his substitute and keep Rude alive. We're not totally heartless."**

Reno's eyes narrowed. "Shut your wrinkled ass up and get the ^&%$ out of my buddy."

Ramuh sighed. **"As you wish. I hope we can be of further use in future."**

The staff vanished and Rude's eyes returned to normal, the big man slumping against the wall. Elena helped him into her chair, placing his sunglasses back where they belonged. 

"Welcome back…" Reno smirked. "Scrotum head…"

Tired and not in the mood, Rude gave him the finger. Reno laughed.

"Well, Reno…" Elena yawned. "I hope that enough answers for you cause I'm going to go sleep for the rest of the year…"

"If you don't mind, Elena." Vincent spoke up. "I have a request before you go."

"What now?"

"A blood test for me and Reno."

Elena froze. Rude stiffened. 

*Damn!*

Reno blinked. "You ain't getting any free samples from me!"

Vincent nearly rolled his eyes. "I need to know if I'm right about what I saw back there."

Reno immediately sobered. "Back there? What's he talking about, Elle?"

She couldn't look at him.

"You don't remember what you did, Reno?" Vincent talked to him like a child. "You killed that monster using two attacks I use as Chaos. You fought me to a standstill, even when I transformed."

"Now is not the time for this…" Rude's voice was ice.

"The ^%$# it isn't!" Reno was angry now. "Look at me, Elena. What the hell is he talking about?"

Elena wrung her hands, looking like a child caught in the cookie jar. 

"You've been having blackouts lately, Reno. Started a month ago. Your eyes turn black and you turn psycho. Remember that hostage situation a few days back? You're the reason why we had to scrape them off the walls. I watched you rip that monster apart with your bare hands then wrestle that flying meat grinder that bastard over there changes into. That's what he's talking about."

She finally looked up at him. And regretted it.

Reno swung his legs off the bed and stalked toward her, eyes blazing. 

"And when was you going to *&^%ing tell me about it?" he roared. "First Invasion of the goddam body snatchers and now I'm turning into a &^%$ing freak?"

"We didn't want to tell you until we found out what…"

"Not another word!" He screamed in her face, Elena cringing. "I don't wanna hear another ^%$&ing word you lying bitch-"

She kneed him viscously in the groin, even Vincent wincing. 

Reno collapsed onto the bed, squinting through the pain to see her lip quivering threateningly, the hurt in her eyes making him feel worse. If that was possible.

"*&^% you Reno!"

Then she fled before she broke down, slamming the door behind her.

"Now that you had coming, Turkey."

Rude offered no sympathy either. "That was uncalled for, Reno. I ordered her not to say anything."

"Gee…" Reno gasped "Fat lot that does me now, buddy…"

He sat up with an effort, glaring at Vincent when his eyes uncrossed.

"As for you, I'm tellin' ya right now: I didn't let Hojo near my ass so I ain't like you, Bela."

"What I saw tells me otherwise."

Reno smirked, even though it hurt to do so. 

"Maybe you bit my mother while she was carrying me then…"

Vincent stiffened at the remark.

"Do you remember your mother's name Reno?"

"Course I do, damnit!" he snapped irritability. "Lucy. Lucy Tartarean!"

"…You lie!"

"Don't you call me a liar or I'll stake your ass, Valentine!"

Vincent was shaking with fury, Yuffie immediately at his side. "Vinnie?"

"It can't be true! Lucy…Lucrecia Tartarean died thirty two years ago…giving birth to Sephiroth!"

To be continued!

Author's notes.

Ok, I know what you guys are thinking now.

WTF?!!! 

I'm not just tossing things out at random. I swear! If you really think about it, FF7 had so many parallels with FF6 you can't help but wonder if it isn't a direct sequel! Even if it wasn't the intention of the writers, it opens up a lot of story possibilities. Let me show you a few.

Magic spawned technology: Vector drained the magic/life-force of Espers to power their 'Magitek' war machines and infuse Generals like Celes, Leo and Kefka with magical abilities. Shinra built mako reactors that sucked the life out of the planet to power Midgar, Junon, cars, etc. Give mako transfusions to make their soldiers stronger. Whose to say someone didn't pick up where Dr. Cid (FF6) left off centuries later?

Corrupt Empires: Vector and Shinra both ruled with military might and crushed anyone in their path. Conducted horrible experiments. Hunted a mysterious race to steal their secrets. Both spawned heartless bastards who killed hundreds and nearly destroyed the world. (Kefka actually did destroy the world!)

Magic system: In FF6, the heroes gained magic by using Magicite, the crystal like remains of Espers when they died. In FF7, the heroes use magic with the aid of crystallized mako orbs called Materia. This may not seem like a big deal, FF5 had a similar system, but I thought I mention it.

Returners Vs. Avalanche: Who would win I wonder? Just kidding.^_^ Seriously though, both groups had a _lot_ in common. Members were former experiments. (Terra, Celes, Cloud, Vincent, Red,) Formerly employed by the enemy. (Terra, Celes, Cloud, Cait, Cid, Vincent,) Martial artists. (Sabin, Shadow, Tifa, Yuffie) Thieves. (Locke ^_^ and Yuffie.) Assassins. (Shadow and Vincent) Seeking Revenge, answers to their past, or other mysterious reason. (Terra, Locke, Cyan, Shadow, Vincent, Barret, Cloud, Tifa, Aeris,) 

Belonged to a 'special' or Nonhuman race. (Terra, Mog, Umaro, Strago, Gogo, Red, Cait, Aeris,) Less than model citizens- AKA: Rogues, 'criminals', infamous. Hard to trust ^_^ (Locke, Setzer, Shadow, Barret, Vincent, Cait, Cloud, Yuffie,) or just plain eccentric: (Gau, Strago, Gogo, Relm, most of the FF7 crew.) Makes you wonder if the members of Avalanche weren't descendants of some of the Returners? It's possible.

Endangered Species: The Espers were hunted, hated, betrayed, and made labrats by Vector because of their power. The Ancients had it just as bad with Hojo, Shinra, and Jenova. And in the end, they both sacrificed themselves to save the planet.

I think you guys get the point right? 

Ok, new additions to the cast.

Aeris/Desdemona: One of my friends, major Aeris fan, suggested Jennifer Conelly. He said that Aeris should have a mellow, laid back kind of voice that's relaxing to listen to, and Jenny played that kind of role perfectly in Dark City. Plus she looks like a Tifa-especially in Career Opportunities-which is kinda funny. 

And although I'm NOT resurrecting her, I may have Aeris drop by in some form or another.

Ramuh: Tony Jay. One of the top ten scariest voices on the planet. If you have no idea who this guy is, Remember that creepy Judge Frollo from Hunchback of Notre Dame? The Elder God from Soul Reaver, Megabyte from Reboot, Overlord from Savage Dragon…and the list goes on…

They may or may not show up, but here's the preliminary voice cast for the rest of the crew if they do. 

Cloud: Michael Keaton. Hey, look at the original-and best-Batman movie and Desperate Measures. 

Tifa: Ming na Wen. Say what you will about the FF movie, but I think she has the voice and acting skill to convincingly pull of Tifa when Square gets off its ass to make a movie of FF7. She proves it in Spirit-Come on, am I just crazy or didn't the doc remind you of Tifa?-and in her other movies like the Joy Luck Club. 

Barret: Ving Rames or Micheal Duncan.

Red 13: Micheal Dorn, who we all know as Worf of Star Trek.

Cid: Bruce Willis. Nuff said.

Cait Sith/Reeve: For now, Jim Carrey. Because I need someone who can be serious enough for Reeve and goofy as hell for Cait. 

Godo: Ye old fart. ^_^ Serious when he needs to be, a lazy, bad tempered mooch most of the time? Jackie Chan comes to mind. And he has practice at dealing with a 'Yuffie' on his animated series. 

Shera: Until someone can give me a better one, Juila Roberts? 

Well, gotta go! Seeya next time! Comments welcome as always!


	5. Now for something twisted

"I know you can hear me, Vincent."

Time turned back thirty-two years for Vincent. 

Back to that night in Shinra Mansion.

Back to that goddamn lab table…

…No!

The smell of blood and chemicals assaulted him. His blood…so much of his blood…all over his Turk uniform…

…This isn't real!

Feel so weak…

"I don't have much time before Chaos 'summons' you, so look the part."

Hojo.

…I'm dreaming!

He remembered: Rude insisted on recovering their strength before the tests, setting up an infirmary room for Yuffie and himself to sleep. Yuffie however, refused to do so or give Vincent any peace unless he did the same. And after much protest, he relented…asleep before his head hit the pillow as Yuffie snored away on her own bed…

So began the nightmares…

"Don't advertise. Now hold still…this will sting a bit… 

Vincent stared at the hacksaw Hojo raised with a smirk. Glinting wickedly in the meager light.

Sank it's teeth into his wounded left arm as if alive.

Hojo giggled as Vincent screamed. "Don't feel like a *&^%ing dream does it Pretty boy?!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This little time warp is just a friendly reminder I'm always here." Hojo tossed the arm over his shoulder. "But this is just the calm before the Shitstorm, so don't get lazy, Valentine… 

"Why…can't…you give a straight answer…"

"For our protection." Vincent felt cold fingers probe into his wounds, clawing the bullets out. "If I just told you everything, you'd drop your guard. You drop your guard and they will find me, kill me for real and that'll ^%$& up both our weekends."

Vincent's vision began to spin and blacken…

"Look gift horses in their mouths before they bite you on the ass, Valentine." Hojo sounded so far away. "Especially whatever nuggets of info you discover along the way."

His last words chased Vincent into the darkness.

"Especially from those you trust the most."

##

Premium Spirit Productions Presents

In association with Square Pictures

****

OBSIDIAN

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction by Sentora

Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Square. Just borrowing them for this crazy fic. The new ones belong to me, so ask nicely if ya wanna use 'em ok?

##

Chapter 4: And now for something twisted…

*Well…It's different.*

No images of torture awaited Vincent as he 'woke'. No specter of Hojo. 

It was a nightclub this time.

Death Gigas polishing glasses at the bar. Serving drinks to a wasted Cait Sith and Red 13 trying to outdrink each other. Hellmasker carving away at a huge block of ice, the head and shoulders of a Sephiroth statue now visible. The Gaian Beast playing poker with Rufus Shinra and the entire Shinra staff, who like every one else in the room, were dressed in colorful Zoot suits and Fedoras or flashy cocktail dresses. He even recognized his comrades, either dancing out on the floor or gambling at the Roulette wheel and Blackjack tables. 

*Heh, Cloud was right, Barret does look like a bear wearing a marshmallow whenever wearing white.*

Even his clothes were different, the red suit and black dress shirt surprisingly comfortable. The red fedora wasn't so bad either. 

And on the stage sat…himself. From his days as a Turk, parked behind a white piano that Vincent itched to play. 

Chaos.

Yuffie was sprawled shamelessly across the piano top, staring adoringly at Chaos as he played; wearing in a scanty red number that would have killed Godo several times over if he saw it.

He nearly threw himself at his doppelganger, but found himself frozen by a stop spell. 

Chaos slicked back his short hair and cracked his fingers. Wearing the biggest shit eating grin in the world and stroking Yuffie along her back and neck as he spoke the intro to one of his songs…

(INTRO)

It was written in the stars

long before the oceans flowed

That we would become a

modern Juliet and Romeo....

His fingers danced across the keys with ease, milking a bittersweet melody that arrested everyone's attention. Vincent simmered with anger to hear that bastard using his words, his damn own voice to seduce 'Yuffie' and mock him…a haunting alto he hadn't heard in years…Since Lucrecia…

(Chaos/Vincent)

Thought I learned

My lesson by now

Even swore to god

I would never fall again

Yet even though

I knew better

I looked into your eyes

and Let you take me for a spin

Right back down

That lonely heartbreak road

Even though your smile, your laugh

Warms this heart grown cold.

Didn't I learn from my past?

Deep down I know it won't last

Yet you still want the task

Well I just gotta ask...

(Chorus)

If I'm only dreaming

Then Never let me wake

If I 'm wide awake

Then Never let me sleep

You're asking for a promise

I'm not sure that I can keep

though the thought of losing you

Is more than my heart can take

I still can't believe

Just how hard for you I fell

Loving you's like touching heaven

Yet I feel so lost in hell...

Just like Batman and Robin 

we fight side by side...

yet after all this time

I still call you a child

But I'm not fooling anyone

and you're on to me,

The way that you torture me

I'm not sure I'll survive!

gets harder every day

to push you away

no matter what I say

with fire you still wish to play!

(Chorus)

If there's one lesson

the hard way I've learned

playing with fire...

all you get is burned!

More monster than man

Never knowing peace

No happy endings here

This aint beauty and the beast!

I still can't believe

Just how hard for you I fell

Loving you's like touching heaven

Yet I feel so lost in hell...

(Fading with the music)

Damn my conflicted heart...

The spellbound look in her eyes cut Vincent to his heart, just as Chaos' knowing smile did. Sure it was just an illusion, but the old wound of Lucrecia bled all the same. 

Reminding him why he couldn't allow himself to accept his feelings for Yuffie…

Chaos shifted to his true form, wearing a Turk uniform tailored to his enormous bulk.

The Stop spell faded.

"Welcome Valentine!" He made a sweeping guesture.** "I thought we could use a change of scenery, since your mind's more of a mess than usual. "**

Vincent stalked over and glared Chaos in the eyes. Ignored the scandalous amount of leg Yuffie showed as she winked seductively and blew a kiss. With an effort.

"You must be running out of ideas if you stoop to parlor tricks."

Chaos sniffed.** "Y'see Yuffie? He never appreciates my hard work. Just because I'm a cold blooded killer doesn't mean I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!"** He punctuated the last by nearly crushing the keys beneath his claws. 

Yuffie scratched behind his ears comfortingly. Chaos _purred._

Vincent rolled his eyes. This was getting old. "I won't let you distract me, not after what I've just found."

****

"Oh...That you may be a daddy?" Chaos nearly choked with restrained laughter. **"That's really cute. Kinda of late for ballgames and man to man talks though…"**

Vincent's eyes narrowed. 

****

"…and you fight over the same woman! And I thought Hojo was father of the year!" This time the beast did laugh, everyone joining him. Even Yuffie, which took all of Vincent's willpower not to draw and shoot the purple bastard between the eyes to shut him up. 

Chaos managed to get himself under control, smiling complacently as the laughter faded. **"Do yourself a favor, Valentine. End this foolish quest. Return to Wutai and enjoy your worthless life." **The smile turned wicked. **"What little remains that is…"**

Vincent's anger evaporated at this. "What did you say, demon?"

****

"You're a bright boy, Valentine." Chaos played 'Moonlight Sonata' with surprising skill. Smiling at Vincent.** "Do the math: You're losing control of us. Just found out that you're even less human than you thought. Now the Espers show up? You tell me…" **

Hellmasker giggled insanely.

"TheytheytheytheygonnagetchaVinVin!" The nearly completed statue of Sephiroth turned and sneered as the maniac cackled. "Gonnagonnagonnagonnachoppayaup!"

****

"As little brother so eloquently said…" Chaos continued to play. **"The Espers are gunning for you, Valentine. They know our mistress is awakening the Jenova within you. Soon Vincent Valentine will be no more, and they're gonna play friends until they have you both and kill you." **

"You expect _me_ to believe _you_?"Vincent snarled. 

****

"Then trust those Turk instincts you've been neglecting lately." Chaos snorted.** "Even Yuffie smells the bullshit on their breath. What makes you think Reno's isn't a pet project of theirs to hunt you down?" **He chuckled nastily. **"Hell…when you really think about it…they're the ones who really *&^%ed your life up, considering that they created Jenova…How can you trust them?"**

It was a disturbing thought. Even worse, it made a twisted sort of sense.

"I never said I did, Chaos." Vincent said calmly. "But I trust you even less."

****

"Not that I care, Valentine." Chaos retorted.** "But you know I speak the truth."**

Vincent smirked. "Try again, Barney. Your teeth get darker the more you lie through them."

"I'm not used to this smartass you're becoming, Valentine. Yuffie should be proud."

He ran his tongue across her cheek and lips in a beastly kiss, Vincent's eyes glowing as she giggled. 

****

"And you repay her by denying your attraction to her. I wonder," He grinned salaciously**. "Where was such restraint when Lucrecia was concerned?"**

"Leave her out of this."

"Chivalry, How annoying." Chaos held up the music sheets.** "Don't tell me you're content to just admire the girl from a distance, writing such…_inspired_ music. Guess I have to remind you what a lady-killer we were." **The grin turned viscous.** "Rather tired of leftovers as usual…"  
**

The camel's back broke. Vincent drawing and firing…

Chaos standing and lifting Yuffie by the neck in one smooth motion to take the bullet in her chest. Threw her at the already charging Vincent.

****

"I didn't mean literally, asshole!"

Vincent sidestepped the body and leapt to meet Chaos in midair…managing to shove Death Penalty through that grin and down his throat before the beast's muscular tail slammed him to the ground. Almost grinned even as Chaos smashed the Piano on him as well.

"Temper…Temper…" he rasped.

The other patrons didn't even blink the whole time. An excited Shera scored at the Roulette table.

Chaos managed to pull the weapon out with an effort, spitting out teeth and snapping his jaw back into place. Pinned Vincent with a foot.

"You're only pissing away what little time's left, Valentine." Chaos's broken grin horrible to behold.** "You can't fight the Jenova within you, and we grow stronger by the minute…"**

"Why…can't you ever…just get to the point…"

****

"The 'point' is that I'm the manifestation of your true self, Valentine. Given life and form by the Jenova within you. And when your awakening is complete, you'll change from this ugly, whining sack of flesh to the inner beauty that is me…for the final time…"

All of Chaos' mind games and taunts…none truly frightened Vincent as much _that_ did…

__

Yuffie…

****

"A second chance, Valentine. My thanks for the wonderful hospitality you provided us all these years. A second chance to live your life instead of running from it. We'll slack off on the mind games, slow the process... Let ya enjoy a few years with dear sweet _tasty_ Yuffie-chan. What do you say, Valentine?"

Vincent looked Chaos in the eye. 

What was Yuffie's favorite expression again? Oh yes…

Raised the ring, middle, and index fingers of his claw.

"Read between the lines, bitch."

Chaos responded with a kick to his head…the world fading away once more…

##

"Welcome back."

Not again…

He was strapped to that damned table again, his arm 'repaired.' unidentifiable fluids pumped into him by strange devices that crawled over him. Floated about monitoring his vitals. 

Hojo straddled an office chair, filing his nails.

It gave one the impression of a psychologist's office…from hell…

*Cetran Technology he plundered from the ship?* Vincent pondered. *The same used to create Jenova perhaps?* 

"That went rather well." Hojo remarked. "You've finally given me something to work with." 

Vincent looked at Hojo with an effort: The wildfire that crawled through his veins was as agonizing as he remembered, Every cell screaming in protest of Jenova's invasion before he finally passed out…

"She was always a clever, resourceful bitch. Should have known she'd find a way to pay me back for thirty-two years ago. But to use you…that really pisses me off."

Even to Vincent's feverish mind, it made no sense. "…You can't be talking about Jenova…You worshiped that headless freakshow…"

A vein throbbed in Hojo's forehead. "Not as much as you did, pretty boy."

"…The hell you mean?"

"That would be telling."

Vincent's curse became a scream as Hojo snapped his fingers, increasing the dosage. He fought to stay concious…

"And I resent the term _Worshipped_." Hojo rattled on. "You humans never comprehend what we had. Together we could have brought this pathetic world to its knees. But you know how fickle women can be. Saw someone a little easier on the eyes and tossed me out on my ass. But no one screws over Lucius Mephistopheles Hojo. I made her pay, even though it cost me dearly."

His voice softened.

"My son…my sanity…my life…"

Then he grinned hugely. 

"Do it all again to see the look on that bitch's face."

Animated with a strange glee, Hojo pushed off the wall…rolling over to look Vincent in the eyes.

"You've got all the clues pretty boy." He snickered. "So as Yuffie so rightfully said, get your head out your ass, and figure out which one of us is telling you the truth. Should be easy for a ravishing Turk like you." He ruffled Vincent's hair playfully. "Won't be long before Jenova undoes all my hard work and that simply won't do."

Footsteps caught his attention, Vincent turning his head with an effort to see someone standing in the chamber doors…His vision clearing just enough to recognize those violet eyes and auburn locks…

Lucrecia. 

*I had been unconscious through most of the operation…had she interrupted Hojo…?* 

Hojo tugged hard on his hair, looming over him.

"Haven't you learned to stay out of lover's spats by now?"

Hojo bounced his head off the table…

##

And Vincent woke.

He lay there for some time, just staring at the ceiling.

****

"Look gift horses in their mouths before they bite you on the ass, Valentine..."

"Especially from those you trust the most...."

"Do yourself a favor, Valentine. End this foolish quest. Return to Wutai and enjoy your worthless life.

What little remains that is…"

"Do the math: You're losing control of us. Just found out that you're even less human than you thought. Now the Espers show up? You tell me…" 

"They know our mistress is awakening the Jenova within you. Soon Vincent Valentine will be no more, and they're gonna play friends until they have you both and kill you…" 

"And when your awakening is complete, you'll change from this ugly, whining sack of flesh to the inner beauty that is me…for the final time…"

__

"Not as much as you did, pretty boy…"

This was insane! Losing control of Chaos, Hojo in my head and Reno…What next?

__

"Especially from those you trust the most..."

And what did _that_ mean? Vincent didn't trust that four-eyed bastard further than he could stand the sight of him, but his instincts warned him to take heed of his advice. But who? 

Even Chaos had warned him of the Espers…

Vincent bit back a growl of frustration, closing his eyes.

Now was not the time to ponder such things. He was exhausted, not thinking clearly if those bastards in his head could affect him so. He needed rest.

In the next bed over, Yuffie mumbled something in her sleep before rolling over. Vincent allowed himself to steal a glance. Shamelessly admire how innocent and carefree she appeared.

If it was true…if he was to become Chaos forever…he was a threat to her and Wutai's future. 

That was his last thought as sleep claimed him once more…dreamless and silent…

TBC!

Author's notes:

I thought I'd try something different for this one, find a way to slip one of my songs in there as well as have a true dialogue between Chaos and Vincent than their usual sniping back and forth. I admit, Michael Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal.' Video inspired the nightclub setting. Couldn't resist the image of Vincent and the gang dressed as Gangsters. Almost had the Gaian beast mimicking Michael with the FF7 crew while Chaos and Vincent chatted. *_* But that would have been too weird for even me. I also shamelessly burrowed the 'read between the lines' reply from striker's Mall madness. Sorry, but the image was too much to resist. Go read it guys, it's funny as hell.

I am _very_ tempted do a parody songfic of it starring Vincent however. Unless some brave soul out there would like to do some outtakes for Obsidian and use the idea. Contact me if you're interested.

Next chapter things will pick up again. The blood test results are revealed, Yuffie digs into her newfound heritage, Yuffie's 'love life' gets more complicated, more surprises are discovered and Vincent may actually see Lucrecia!

Before I go, I have a request: Can someone _please_ help me finalize a voice for Hojo? Still leaning toward Wayne Pygram (Scorpius from Farscape.) Maybe Kevin Bacon (Sebastion from Hollow man.) I will even take new suggestions! Contact me at Sentora@hotmail.com

Seeya guys soon! 


	6. Liar Liar

Heyya Minna!

Once again, sorry for the long frelling silence. This chapter kicked my ass for the longest time, not to mention Internet troubles. Hope you find it worth the wait.

And as always, thanks for the wonderful comments!

It was an ugly morning, thick with inky black clouds and balls numbing rain.

It suited Rude's mood perfectly.

"Reno won't like this, Ramuh. _I_ don't like this."

****

"Objection noted."

Treading the icy quagmire Junon Cemetery had become, Rude stopped at one particular tombstone.

Lucy Tartarean

Beloved mother and friend

Rest well 

****

"You can't deny the facts, my friend."

"Unproven suspicions, you mean."

****

"We shall see."

Rude stared at the grave a moment longer, expressionless and silent.

Raised a hand and blasted away the soil, the metallic coffin gleaming as he gently lifted it with gesture to lie at his feet.

Thunder bellowed in the distance.

The coffin wasn't empty...Rude immensely relived at _that_. Her remains were right where they were supposed to be. 

"Satisfied?"

Ramuh snorted in the back of his mind in annoyance. 

The body was surprisingly intact however...very little decay or smell...Something that bothered Rude.

Ether the mortician was damn good, or...

Rude tapped the corpse on the chest. Hard.

It _crumbled_. 

****

"...A shell." Ramuh was too smug for Rude's liking. **"Faked her death and left a shell of flesh and bone to fool all of us. Clever."**

"This doesn't prove that Tartarean is Jenova. Smells like Hojo, though."

****

"It's touching that you are attempting to protect your friend from the truth, Rude."

"I want to be damn sure, Ramuh." He replied. 

****

"Then let us speak to a certain horse, comrade."

Rude didn't know what was worse: The situation...or the melodramatic monkey on his back.

****

"I heard that..."

##

Premium Spirit Productions Presents

In association with Square Pictures

****

OBSIDIAN

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction by Sentora

Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Square. Just borrowing them for this crazy fic. The new ones belong to me, so ask nicely if ya wanna use 'em ok?

Oh, U2 wrote Elevation, not me. You knew that, right?

##

Chapter 5: Liar, Liar....

"I humbly apologize for my actions last night...nonono...please forgive me for-oh hell no...Look I'm sorry for being a prick...no don't give her any ideas..." 

Finding Elena was the easy part, Reno mused. She always arrived early enough to abuse the weight room upstairs for an hour or two before work and today was no different. 

Now the apologizing part...that's another story...

"Come on, Elle..." Reno paused in the hallway, practicing his best Bambi eyes routine. "you can't stay mad forever....oh yes she can..." He ignored the odd look the janitor threw his way and tried his best authoritative voice. "See here, woman...as your superior officer I _order _you to forgive me!" He grinned. "Yeah, that's it."

Maybe it was the very out of character swearing he heard when he walked in. Maybe it was the fact that each word was echoed by a viscous punch or kick to the long-suffering punching bag, complete with a childish scrawl of him taped to it. Most likely it was sports bra, sweaty T-shirt and tiny biker shorts. 

Ether way, Reno's nerve took an ill-timed vacation. 

No doubt about it, Elena was _pissed_. She was more animated than usual, dancing around like a professional as each blow nailed his effigy perfectly. *Her hand to hand's improving, must be taking lessons from Rude. ...Forgot how cute she is when angry...*

And that one stray thought broke the dam he so carefully erected, and that one stray thought became a hundred more, complete with stereo surround sound equipped memories. He became _very _aware of the slender curves usually masked by the Turk uniform...curves he knew by heart-

Don't. go. there. 

"You forgot 'pain in the ass.' " He said meekly.

She paused, the punching bag's chains crying out in relief. Refused to look at him. 

"Go away, Reno."

He almost did. Words failed him and that annoying sting in his chest he identified as guilt grew stronger by the minute. He knew she was pissed about more than last night but he...he couldn't deal with that now.

Then...one rebellious memory surfaced...gave him the answer...

Carefully, he walked up to her...and 'lightly' punched her in shoulder. Just enough to sting.

"Truce?" he nearly whispered. 

She went ramrod stiff in shock for a moment. Then she relaxed...the snort of amusement that escaped her almost too faint for Reno to hear.

Then she turned and floored him with one to the jaw. Smiled at him.

"Truce."

And walked into the locker room, leaving Reno nursing his jaw with an indulgent grin. 

*Wuss.*

*Shut up.*

Her conscience had a point though. She shouldn't have forgiven him so easily.

...But he remembered.

She couldn't help a smile of her own.

He remembered.

##

"You look like shit, Daywalker. Bad dreams?"

Two hours later found everyone back in the infirmary, awaiting the blood test results and Rude to return. 'Checking a hunch' he said. The fact that Rude didn't explain where and what bothered Reno, knowing he wasn't gonna like whatever it was.

Vincent merely glared at him from his corner.

"_Why _must you insist on calling Vincent a Vampire?"

Elena watched Reno smirk at the scowling little ninja. That flirty smirk of his she had come to loathe. 

Definitely forgave him too quick. Grrr...

"Oh, I'm sorry..." he remarked. "I thought the cape, the eyes, the pale skin, and the whole Anne Rice motif gave it away!"

"It's bad taste to insult a client, Reno." She said smugly. "Not that you can help yourself."

"And stealing from them isn't?"

Just stop it Elena. One half-assed apology isn't enough for...this.

"His remarks don't affect me, Yuffie."

"Shaddup." Yuffie snapped at Vincent, eyes never leaving Reno's. "Reno shouldn't disrespect his _father_."

His eyes narrowed. "That was a low blow, Klepto!"

"I'm surprised I hit something so small!"

Vincent didn't miss the look that flickered in Elena's eyes as Reno and Yuffie started snarling at each other. 

But it's like he doesn't even care that I'm sitting here while he flirts with her! 

...Just like we...

__

What are you smirking about, Carrot top?

Thinking 'bout a girl of mine...

Oh really?

She's very smart...sexy too...

Mmmm...Anything else?

I love running my fingers through her...silky red hair...

Oh shut up!

Gotcha...

"....What do you mean inconclusive?!"

And Elena allowed herself to be dragged from Memory back to Reality, alarmed at what she heard.

...Inconclusive...

The doctor gulped. 

"W-We're still unable to decipher the complexities of Valentine's cellular structure, so an accurate test cannot be made. I'm sorry." If possible, he looked even more nervous. "But that is the least of your problems, S-sir."

"Explain." Reno bit out. "Fast."

"Your DNA is being rewritten from within, sir, by means we can't identify. If this continues your cellular structure may mirror or even surpass Valentine's. Even now there are remarkable similarities." Another nervous gulp. "We need more tests before we are certain what changes you will undergo."

A blast of ill timed lighting made Yuffie squeak in terror, flushing in embarrassment. Vincent suddenly looked more brooding and forbidding, obviously lost in thought. Reno had this scary look in his eye that so worried Elena she almost forgot her newfound anger and hurt in the need to comfort him...

"Thank you, doctor." 

Rude suddenly walked in, another bolt of lightning heralding his arrival. The doctor nodded and scurried away in relief.

To anyone who didn't know the big, silent but scary Turk, he appeared 'normal'. But Elena wasn't fooled. Rude was edgy and disturbed by something, and if she didn't know better, he looked..._guilty. _

Then she noticed the reddish mud on his boots and pants leg.

Only one place in Junon had that type of mud.

*Tellmeyoudidn'tohSHIT...*

Reno barely acknowledged him at first...until he noticed the same thing Elena did. Shellshock quickly gave way to anger, eyes flashing madly as his fingers twitched for his Nightstick. 

****

"It was my idea, Reno." One eye was that electric blue, faintly glowing behind the shades. **"Rude wanted no part of it."**

"Of course he didn't! If I could reach in and yank your dried up ass out..."He had gotten up as if to physically try, Elena holding him back. Yuffie looked alarmed at seeing Reno so angry.

"What's going on?!"

****

"It was nessacary...."

"NESSACARY?!" Reno practically foamed at the mouth. 

****

"...to investigate the remains of Lucy Tartarean, because I have reason to believe she was a clone."

Dead silence followed. Not even the thunder dared to speak.

It was as if someone cut Reno's strings...Elena having to help him sit down on the bed. Vincent's eyes widened slightly but that was all the emotion he would betray. Yuffie just stared at Ramuh/Rude.

"You…You exhumed his mother's body?!!" The disgust was plain in her voice. "How could you disrespect..."

****

"Drastic times call for drastic measures, child." he said as if that made it right. **"And I regret to say that I have found evidence to prove my theory...for we found a cleverly designed shell instead of a body."**

He looked at Reno. Reno stared back.

****

"Which leaves us two possibilities: Someone replaced the original body to hide something, or you and your mother faked her death to escape something chasing you." He cocked his head. **"Which is closer to the truth, Reno?"**

"*&^% you, Esper."

"It would be in your best interests to cooperate, Reno, if you have any information that will aid us."

"You heard me the first time." Reno's voice was a snarl as he rose again. "Don't get in my face unless you can back it up."

"With all due respect, Ramuh..." Elena angrily stood up between the two of them. "But Reno doesn't know anything about this and now you're pissing _me _off!" The fact that she was mouthing off at a thunder god didn't quite register yet. "Disrespect Misses T or Reno anymore y'hear, and I'll shove that staff up your ghost ass sideways!"

"Whoa," Yuffie muttered. "PMS does wonders, doesn't it?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at that remark. Chaos laughed its ass off. 

Ramuh's expression on Rude's face was priceless. He nodded and stepped back like a scolded child. **"I apologize for upsetting you, Elena. I easily tend to become quite overzealous." **A wry smile. **"I hoped Reno knew something so I wouldn't have to do something I'd regret."**

"Like what?"

****

"This."

Without looking, he extended his arm and blasted Vincent.

## 

As heir to Shinra, Bannon Industries had quite a lot to live up to in the beginning. More importantly, it had to prove that it wouldn't repeat the mistakes as its predecessor. 

This was something Reeve took very seriously as its president. So much that he was about to take a great risk...one that some thought insane...

So far it had produced a great deal of good. Technology that mankind was years from even thinking of was now at his fingertips, they just had to master it. Hell, some of it was now tested, approved and making lives easier around the world...

To think that it came from weapons of mass destruction...it often boggled his mind even as he enjoyed the thrill of unlocking their secrets. Even now he was arriving at the Junon branch, a monstrous revival of the old Shinra undersea research facility that rivaled the former Shinra HQ, his techs there were supposedly on to something big...

"Good morning, Dr. Micheals. Big Red coughed up another secret?" 

"We've been getting some odd messages from her central core, our linguist isn't sure, but it consists of one word and resembles Cetran dialect...

"...Cetran dialect?!"

"So far she's been behaving, save for these little episodes. It may just be old, random data, but I just wanted to inform you."

"Thank you. Go ahead and set Cain protocols just in case and inform me of any developments." 

From the catwalk overlooking the massive storage hanger, Reeve looked down at the disassembled remains of the Weapons.

"Hope its good news."

From his height, he missed the red flicker in the eyes of Ruby Weapon...just as a female scientist with dark hair walked past it and smirked...

## 

"...what the hell you did..."

"Vincent!!!"

"...Don't &^%*ing move..."

Snakes of electricity writhed all over him then faded, Vincent stumbling against the wall, limbs refusing to cooperate, his mind a deafening blank. Everyone had drawn on Ramuh, who calmly ignored them to focus on Vincent as he spoke.

****

"If Reno cannot provide me with answers, then I shall seek them from the source, so to speak." 

Yuffie was about to beat him down for hurting _her _Vincent...

"Getting cocky... Ash..."

...when _he _started speaking.

"Not again..." Yuffie muttered.

Vincent-Hojo managed a sneer. "......manipulating the energies of my host... I don't like being summoned like some...common servant..."

****

"Spare me your complaints, Hojo...or whatever you are. Answer a few questions and you can go back to whatever pathetic imitations do. Refuse..." Ramuh's voice was ice.** "And I will wipe your stain of a program out of existence."**

Vincent-Hojo leaned against the wall, so much like a petulant child it was almost funny. "Don't you threaten me, Ash. I hold the cards here, not you. Or have you forgotten that?"

****

"Enough. Did you clone Lucrecia or was there another...'test subject'?"

The bastard had the gall to laugh. 

"Seems _someone _did a little digging. How was mommy, Turk?" Reno twitched. "She seemed a shell of herself last time I saw her."

Reno stayed put, mostly because Elena and Yuffie made him. **"So you knew..."**

"What she was is unimportant now. All you need to know is that she escaped my loving embrace years ago, causing quite a mess. I wasn't really concerned then, since she wouldn't live long on her own without her medicine."

No one saw the subtle look that passed between Reno and Elena.

****

"A design flaw to keep her in line?"

"Without daily injections of fresh Jenovan DNA, her body would slowly resemble tomato soup. But somehow she managed to last quite awhile..."

Elena _swore _he looked at her as if he _knew_...

"...Until she managed to cure her problem seven years ago with a little help. Leaving behind that effigy as a 'Kiss my ass, Hojo' sign. At first I was upset...until I realized what it actually meant..."

*Seven years ago?* The comment stuck in Yuffie's brain for some reason. *Why does that bother me?*

"Now I have a question for you, children." 

Vincent-Hojo popped his back again. KA-kRAK! cRACK! Even Ramuh winced.

"Couple thousand years ago, the planet, in its vast and infinite wisdom, created the Weapons to destroy Jenova. Instead, they went on a rampage upon awakening two years ago. Attacked Junon, Mideel, and Midgar if I remember. Can someone tell me why such advanced technology could not find one single creature?"

From their expressions, it was something they didn't ponder until now. He almost snickered at how unobservant they'd been. 

"Are you saying that the Weapons weren't created to seek out Jenova?" Elena demanded. If that was true, then a certain Esper had some explaining to do...

"You misunderstand me. I meant that the Weapons could not find Jenova because _there were too many Jenova signatures to decipher..._It was as if I'd given you a metal detector, scattered a dump truck of nickels and told you to find the hidden penny." He smirked. "Was that easier to understand?"

Ignoring the insult, Yuffie suddenly remembered Cloud's explanation of what made a SOILDER... 

__

"...A person isn't simply exposed to Mako...they are actually injected with Jenova cells..."

Vincent-Hojo giggled at everyone's darkening expressions. "You have to admire the simplicity of it all: Offer the stupid humans all the power they desire, and all they got to do is paint a genetic bull's eye on their ass for the Weapons to shoot at. Course they didn't know, but who cared?" Another burst of giggles. "Junon was the first in line because most of SOILDER was stationed there. Mideel was next, simply because the Failure and Valentine were there as Ultima Weapon flew over..."

"And Diamond attacked Midgar because of your skinny ass, right?"

"Rude but correct as usual, Kisaragi-Dono." Vincent-Hojo remarked caustically. "Ruby was obviously tunneling toward Nibelihem when you destroyed it, And Emerald was searching underwater for some reason I can't recall at the moment..." Though anyone could see he obviously did. "...Leaving Jenova free to do as she pleased."

He actually sighed. "I admire a woman with ambition..."

Obviously disgusted but trying to learn more, Elena switched gears. "I don't trust you, Hojo...but you obviously want some payback." She walked halfway to him, in full 'shy dumb blonde' mode. "Doesn't matter why...but can't you give us more to work with? We'll both get what we want that way."

Funny how a second can stretch into an ugly eternity. He looked at her in obvious amusement, a wicked Cheshire Cat grin that sent a chill racketing up her spine. It couldn't be more obvious that he knew her 'dirty little secret' than if he ran naked through the streets screaming it. 

Then he glided toward her with a grace that was never his...placing his human hand atop her shoulder as he speared her with that horrible look. She forced herself not to wince or even move, meeting him head on.

Time began.

"Elena...Wasn't it?" He was trying to sound fatherly. It sounded more like snake trying to hum. "I always thought you had the potential to join the Shinra Elite. Never, for the life of me could I understand..." A mocking glare at Reno, who bristled. "...why you'd waste yourself as a common hired thug. Must be a girl thing, I guess..."

...Leaned in closer as if confiding a huge secret...

"Look to the Weapons, child. That's all I can say for now, as well as this bonus: If you rely on Ash here..." A cocky wink and grin. "You have my sympathies..."

And he was suddenly thrown into the wall by another blast of electricity...one so close Elena's hair stood on ended as she screamed. Jerked once and slumped to the floor, utterly still.

"What the hell is your malfunction?!" 

****

"He was about to stab you with that claw." Ramuh stated. **"Vincent will return and recover."**

And like that, Vincent slowly staggered to his feet without a sound. Although something flickered in his eyes that would have had most men pissing themselves. Ramuh didn't even look apologetic, already speaking again.

****

"I must leave you now and report to Leviathan. I'm sure you have a plan of action to discuss while I'm away. Fare thee well."

And the glow faded, Rude sagging onto a bed. "I'll...be fine..." He murmured. "Reno..."

Reno waved him off. "It was that wrinkled shiteater, not you. It's cool." Then to Vincent. "Okay over there Night Flier?"

"...I will be."

"If you don't mind, Elena..." Rude massaged his aching head. "Could you and Reno get my usual from the Cafeteria? Damn Esper wouldn't let me even get coffee..."

Elena nodded, grateful for the excuse to leave. Reno couldn't resist one last remark.

"You two want anything? Can get your steak bloody rare if ya want, Vince..."

He got a pillow in his face and a scowl for his efforts, grinning as Elena dragged him off. Rude chuckled softly, stretching out and not giving a damn about the sheets. 

##

"The bastard knew, didn't he?"

"...Yeah."

Their trip to the cafeteria detoured into the stairwell, where they could talk undisturbed. Both leaned against the door, careful not to stand too close to each other. 

"Course that freak knew about me...But how did he figure you were involved?"

Involved...she wanted to laugh. What a dipshit way of saying what they'd been...'Involved.'

"Maybe cause he knew you were too stupid to pull it off alone." Reno smirked at that one. "Maybe he just got lucky, hell if I know!"

She scratched her head in frustration, ignoring his amused look. Bastard.

"Like it matters. We got another problem..."

"No we don't."

"Reno!"

"I said the subject is closed!"

Elena growled in frustration. "You can't ignore this! Hojo..."

"...Is a lying shit! So's that damn Esper! I refuse to believe that my mother was...what he said she was!" 

"You think I want to believe it?!" She nearly screamed. "You, Mom and Misses T were the most important people in my life! I'd be dead if it wasn't for you two!" 

She'd said more than she'd wanted to. Surprise along with something else flickered in his eyes, Stubborn anger melting into...something else.

Damn.

It was gone as quickly as it came, however. 

"Medicine." 

With that single word he sat down on the steps. As world-weary as Elena had never seen...with an expression she could only describe as lost.

"For something as simple as medicine...two kids became wanted criminals." A bark of laughter. "Two kids stealing from the almighty Shinra for _years. _Gave them a hell of a run, didn't we?"

Elena allowed herself to smile at the memory. "We were quite a team back then. Eight year old Elena Seraphim and Ten year old Reno Tartarean, knew more about Shinra security than SOILDER. Stole them blind every week to help Misses T..."

The laugh they shared was brief, banishing that hated look from his face for a moment.

"Those memories...they're the last thing I have left of her. I can't..._won't _have that freak tell me that I've been...been..." He could barely even _say _it. "...Been injecting my mother with that Jenova shit all along..."

But it was possible, as much as Elena wished otherwise: If Hojo wasn't lying...then the illness that claimed his mother's life was actually Jenova taking over...Reno would be forced to fight her...

But she didn't voice this traitorous thought. She couldn't.

"Ramuh can't find out about this." He raised an eyebrow as she paced. "We can't trust the Espers, not after what he pulled today. Vincent and Yuffie don't seem to trust them either, and as long as Rude keeps Ramuh out his memories, your ass won't wind up on a petri dish." She paused as he chuckled. "What?"

"Still as bossy as ever." She flushed angrily and was about to go off when he added sadly. "I...really miss those times."

That was the last thing Elena expected to hear.

No! Don't you dare! You spent five years tracking him down after he disappeared and he pretends he's never met you before for two years! _He certainly didn't 'miss' you whenever he flirted with whatever flavor of the week in front of you! _

"We all have something we regret." 

She immediately wished to take back those bitter words. To spare them both the pain that briefly flashed in his eyes. Wanted to forgive him so much but she just couldn't... 

Instead she watched those beautiful eyes of his harden, the Reno she knew replaced by the Reno he'd become.

"Yeah," he stood up, avoiding her eyes. "We all do."

Without another word, they left for the Cafeteria. The air around them thick with guilt and regret.

##

Two hours later.

Separating was the last action Elena expected them to take, yet here she was, escorting Yuffie to the Forgotten City to 'check a hunch' while the guys were going to pay the Junon branch of Bannon Industries a visit. If Hojo wasn't jerking their chain, the ancient beasts might show them a way of tracking Jenova.

But they both knew the real reason why Reno stuck her babysitting the brat, and it didn't have a damn thing to do with protecting the client. That had been painfully clear in the angry silence they wallowed in since leaving the stairwell. 

Still...she welcomed being Reno free for a while so she could... think. Or something like that.

The helicopter had taken them directly inside the city, just outside the gates. Yuffie wanting to avoid the Ancient Forest with good reason. Elena's earlier fascination with the Ancient's world was muted now, something Yuffie obviously noticed but kept her mouth shut.

"Reeve's boys have been through this place already and didn't leave a single book." She snapped irritably. "So why are we really here, girl?"

"You'll see."

She knew she was being a bitch but she didn't care. Not much, anyway. Yuffie simply pissed her off, and it wasn't just the way she'd look at Reno sometimes. It was something Elena realized the night the whole mess began and nagged her ever since.

Looking at Yuffie...was like looking back in time at herself. 

Irrational as it was, Elena almost hated Yuffie for this. Hated her for reminding her how much she'd lost seven years ago...

##

__

"Fighting again! What am I going to do with you two?"

"They started it!"

Mrs. Seraphim had trouble keeping a straight face at the pair. Her seven year old daughter's dress was dirty and torn, her ponytails in utter disarray, her cheeks bruised and her lip swelling. Her nine-year partner in crime was equally torn up, sporting a bloody nose and what would be a beautiful shiner on his right eye.

And they wore them proudly, like badges.

"Yeah! Those ass-" A dark look from her mother made Elena pause. "-Jerks were calling us names!"

"A proper lady ignores rude eleven year old boys," She tended to Elena's wounds as she squirmed. "And does not headbutt them below the belt."

"I didn't hit him below the belt Mama, I hit him in the nuts!"

Mrs. Tartarean was trying her hardest not to fall out her wheelchair with laughter at her friend's darkening expression, raising an eyebrow at her son as she polished her glasses.

"I didn't teach her that one." Reno blurted.

Mrs. Seraphim mock-glared at her dark haired friend. "You're calling the parents this time, Lucy...I had to handle the shaved cat incident... "

## 

"What's so funny?"

Yuffie's words dragged Elena, kicking and screaming, from the safety of childhood memories. Her smile faded. "Nothing." 

Yuffie gave her a funny look, shrugged and continued leading her.

'A gangly smartass Tomboy with more mouth than hips and a temper shorter than Shinra's wiener.' Reno called her that once and Elena found herself applying it to the younger Ninja girl because it fit. It saddened her as much as it angered her.

*I've seen the way he flirts with her, how protective he is of her when it comes to Vincent. It's the same way he's been for me, since we were kids...when we were...were...* Her chest ached at the word 'Lovers.' *...If he's trying to replace me I don't care! He deserves the fickle bitch! Who needs him?!* 

"...I do." she said miserably under her breath.

"We're here."

Snapped out her self-pity, Elena looked up in surprised awe at what Yuffie had led her to.

It was similar to the Holoprojecter on the Cetran ship, with a collection of ornately carved crystals. But this one was on a grander scale, and as Yuffie placed her hands on the crystal, had a damn near waterfall drop down as a large projection screen. 

"Reeve and Shera spent a week figuring this out..." She explained. "And I didn't want Ramuh to see it cause like you, I don't trust the Espers either."

"...Guess we have something in common after all." Elena said begrudgingly...before curiosity won over. "What's it do?"

"It shows you what you want to see, anywhere in the world..."

The crystal pulsed a warm red/pink...Elena's jaw dropping at the familiar image that appeared.

"...Even in the Lifestream." 

Yuffie waved at the young woman on the screen with a rueful grin.

"Hey Aeris! How's Lifestream?"

##

Reeve himself had greeted them when they arrived, playing the perfect host to the hilt. Giving Ramuh the wrong impression of him as Vincent hoped. He immediately allowed the Esper and Reno to tour the Facility, while he and Vincent chatted on 'old times' in his office.

"Let me get this straight: You're a male Jenova with the ghost of Hojo in your head. What little we knew about the Ancients is a well-crafted lie by these creatures called 'Espers' who created Jenova in the first place. A Cetran spacecraft was sitting below Nibelihem all along before you blew it up. Chaos is threatening to take over your body, Yuffie's a descendant of these Espers AND _you _may be Reno's father?!!" Reeve took a moment to breathe. "Is that everything?"

"We didn't blow up the ship." Vincent said calmly. "The new Jenova did." 

Reeve's eye twitched. 

"Vincent, this wasn't what I meant about you needing more excitement in your life." He remarked, reaching inside a desk for a Whiskey bottle labeled 'For emergencies only.' "At what point were you going to consider letting the rest of us know? Or at least come to me when this started? Coulda gotten the best scientists on the planet..." He immediately took a large swallow at the thought of all that lovely tech destroyed. "Or at least saved the ship..." 

"Because if Chaos gains control..." He said grimly. "AVALANCHE are the only ones who can stop me. It's as simple as that."

"So you're keeping us on the sidelines in case the shit hits the fan?"

"Exactly. I want the Espers to ignore you guys in case they're more than they seem. Especially Cloud, for Tifa's sake." Reeve nodded in understanding. Soon to be a mother, Tifa didn't need some ancient assholes thinking her husband was like Vincent, a Male Jenova...

"This is what I get for saying I was bored." Reeve remarked, sounding more like his Alter ego Cait Sith in his excitement. "But what an opportunity this will be if the Espers are the good guys! They're obviously loaded with knowledge about the Planet's history, and this Magitek business sound intriguing..."

"We'll see." Vincent interrupted, knowing how the idea of new 'toys' reduced Reeve to a babbling idiot. "I also need your scientists to take a blood test for Reno and myself, have them compare notes with the Turks' doctors."

"Right, Right." Reeve then grinned evilly. "By the way, how's Yuffie? She seems to be making an honest man out of you..."

"Didn't you mention something about your Weapon research?" Vincent changed the subject, his voice glacial. 

"Good answer." Reeve smirked at Vincent's pointed glare. So the beauty was taming the beast, eh? Just wait till he told the guys. "Recently Ruby's been 'speaking' to us, and-"

Whatever he was going to say was lost as the entire building shook violently, Alarms going off as smaller rumbles echoed below their feet. "Reeve to Research!" Reeve pounced on the intercom. "What the hell was that?!"

".... The Weapons..."

Then it smashed through the floor...Reeve leaping out his chair as his desk was hurled across the room...a metallic parody of a human hand and arm pouncing on Vincent before he could react and dragged him down and down...stopping only when they'd reached the Weapon storage hangar...

...And into a nightmare.

The disassembled parts of the Weapons had come to freakish life...altering before Vincent's very eyes...

Spiderwebs of alien circuitry and wiring connecting them and spreading like a plague across the walls and floor. Invading and transforming whatever they touched to rebuild themselves…The techs were rushing for whatever cover they could find as Emerald, Ruby, Ultima and Diamond's eyes flickered on and they roared. 

Vincent glimpsed Rude and Reno in the center of it all, falling into a defensive stance as the energy weaponry of the great creatures powered up with an ominous hum…Their broken rumble of voice even more deafening as they actually spoke…

**__**

"JE…NO…VA…." 

"Oh…" Vincent's eyes widened as Ultima's chest blaster locked on him. _"…Shit."_

##

Multiple personality lab rats. Secret conspiracies. Invasion of the body snatchers. The Love Misconnection and now Crossing Over with Yuffie Kisaragi with special dead guest of the week, Aeris Gainsborough.

I'll need a vacation after this, Elena thought. Or a damn good psychologist.

"Hold up…wait one minute here!" she squawked. "This thing lets you talk to dead people?"

"More or less, Elena Seraphim." Aeris said with a smile. "And to answer your next question, yes I was also Desdemona Myrtar in my former life. I only became aware of it myself when I died."

Elena's eyes widened at that, her mouth a wide O of surprise.

"Easy with the Jedi mind trick, Aeris," Yuffie remarked. "Hers is kinda overloaded at the moment." 

Aeris smiled sadly while Elena scowled. "Yes, Time is most certainly not on our side. I can't explain why I can't sense this incarnation of Jenova, but I fear that she is more dangerous now than ever before…and that dear Vincent is the focus of her plans."

"Not if I can help it." Yuffie said defiantly. "Are the Espers truly on our side, Aeris? I don't trust them, even if they are family…"

"I warn you not to judge too quickly, Yuffie. The Espers' methods may be extreme, but they are as dedicated to the planet as we are. At the same time I urge you to be wary for Vincent's sake…they would not hesitate to destroy him if they consider him a threat."

"What a half-assed answer." Elena remarked. "You're Guardian of the planet or something and this is the best you can do?"

The sad smile remained, but Aeris' voice grew an edge. "It is the least of what I will do, Elena Seraphim, so don't make light of my efforts. You have more pressing concerns to deal with, remember?"

Elena's eyes narrowed at the obvious threat: I know all about you and Reno so don't *&% with me.

Aeris continued before Elena could give the Ancient a piece of her mind. "There's something else, Yuffie…I attempted to seek out Lucrecia, for any information that could possibly help us." She sighed. "I found no trace of her in the Lifestream or on the planet. I hope I'm wrong for Vincent's sake but…"

There was no need to finish the thought. Yuffie had already suspected this and hearing it from Aeris was much worse. 

A sudden thought crossed Elena's mind. "Wait." She swallowed her indignation. "…Speak with a Lucy Tartarean. If Hojo was telling the truth, she may be able to help you."

Aeris nodded. "I'll find her if she hasn't been reborn already, and I'll do what I can on my end, give me a day or two. Take care of Vincent till then, Yuffie. He needs you more now than ever."

"…I will, Aeris."

After their good-byes, Yuffie shut off the projector, leaving Aeris alone with her thoughts and a growing headache.

She should be enjoying her afterlife, her ancient debt to the planet paid in full. Couldn't Jenova have the good taste to just die?! 

Ranting a little till she felt better, Aeris considered her options: Not telling Yuffie and Elena the whole truth, she'd bought them all some time. She felt a little guilty about it of course, but Yuffie wasn't strong enough face her 'grandmother' just yet. Not mention that she had to figure out what part Vincent and Reno played in the blue assed bitch's latest plot before it was too late.

More importantly, she had to find out how Jenova survived in the first place…and there was one person who could answer that…

She sighed. Even dead she couldn't get a break.

##

When renovating the undersea lab, Reeve had the foresight to strengthen the walls, add reflective shielding and energy absorbers in case an energy weapon went off and struck them. 

*At least we don't have to worry about drowning…* Reno thought sourly as he dodged Sapphire's tendrils, blasting the joints to the 'body' with a Turk light and immediately casting Wall against the return fire as he kept moving. Rude was protecting the scientists with Ramuh's power, disrupting the Weapons' attempt to infest the entire building with constant bolt spells. He could barely keep up with the purple blur that was Vincent now was, his Gaian Beast form wreaking havoc on it's defenses with it's smaller size and maneuverability. Smashing the multiple cannons and attacking tendrils the Weapons cannibalized the building and themselves to create as fast as they produced them.

They were barely holding them back…when things got worse. 

The ugly mass the weapons had become had begun to shudder, the lights dimming as they powered their main energy weapons at once…From Diamond's battery of shoulder cannons to The Ultima beam…

"Shit!" Thunder god or not, Reno was sure the Esper couldn't defend them against _that_…

Caught napping, He didn't see Ruby's fisted claws until they flattened him… feeling his healing ribs break again…helpless as it slowly grinding him into the floor…

Not helpless, Renoyld…Never helpless…

Was it the haze of intense pain? Or did he really hear…!

You have the strength needed… 

Fire…painful yet welcome…it screamed through his veins with a vengeance…Reno barely having time to ponder why it felt so familiar…

…Before his fingers crunched Ruby's 'flesh' beneath them like paper…no longer fingers but _claws…_

…The combined wail of the Weapons nearly shattering his eardrums as the claw and tendril was boiled inside out…flailing about as it fell apart...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Weapons of all ages…The Calvary has aaarrrrriiiiivvveeeedddd!"

Reno stopped staring at his now normal hands in recognition of that annoying high pitched whine that could only be Cait Sith from the freight elevator. Great, what was a fat ass moogle and a rusty excuse of a cat was gonna do against Weapons?!!!

Said question was asked before he stomped into the room…not riding his trademark moogle but a what could only be described as a mobile gun platform in shape of a giant metal Chocobo…the sight of more chain guns and missile launchers than one could count silencing any laughter. Crown replaced by a white Fighter pilot's helmet emblazoned with meteors and 'SEX MACHINE', Eyes glinting insanely as he cackled maniacally.

"PEACE BAY-BAY!"

Reno and Vincent ran for their lives with a curse as Cait unloaded everything he had, The Weapons and half the room vanishing under a miniature sun of explosions and shrapnel…The scientists booking for the Elevator and safety from both Weapon _and_ their whack-job of a Savior…

"Jeez, Fuzzball!" Reno panted for breath as he, Rude and Vincent reached Cait. "Does the word 'Overkill' mean anything to you?!"

"Job well done in _my_ Thesaurus!" Cait finally stopped firing, typing away at the Mech's computer. "Or will be when I reactivate the Cain Protocols and shut these puppies down!"

"How long will that take?" Vincent asked as he reverted to normal.

"An hour if it ain't Lady Luck's time of the month." Cait replied flippantly. "The Weapons are taking over the mainframe and sabotaging my hard work. Make yourself useful by keeping them busy willya?"

Reno was about to retort when he heard a howl of outrage from the smoke…actually heard the crawl of circuitry and wires as the Weapons repaired themselves rapidly from Cait's assault…The smoke clearing as their main weaponry resumed charging…

"It was a joke!" Cait shouted at the sky. 

The cannons reached their maximum…preparing to fire…The Weapons seeming to actually sneer at them…

…And nothing happened.

Reno carefully opened an eye. 

"Are we dead?" he asked lamely.

The Weapons powered down. Half collapsed against the wall, all four pairs of eyes glowing faintly. Still staring at their prey. 

"Cain protocols reactivated, all power save for memory support is deactivated." Cait announced. "But I didn't do it…"

The intercom buzzed to life. "Is everyone ok down there?"

Yuffie…which meant…Damn. "Still in one piece." Reno remarked. "Cut it kinda close though."

"Humph, next time I'll let them shoot you then!" Elena retorted, lacking her usual bite and sounding strained. *You shouldn't have done that, Elle…* Reno thought guiltily. *Sparky will get nosy…*

"…You're damn lucky the girls got here when they did." Reeve scolded. "Never seen a hacker with Elena's talent…" 

**__**

"Why…protect…?"

"Whoa!" Cait squawked. "It speaks!"

There was an obvious hatred in those soulless eyes. Hate…and Confusion.

**__**

"Why…Espers…protect…Jenova…"

"That is incorrect." Ramuh put in his two cents. **"Your mission is ours as well…"**

__

"You…protect Hosts of Jenova…As long as host lives…Jenova lives…" Their voices grew stronger. **_"Kill Jenova…and she possesses another host. Destroy all hosts…and destroy Jenova…"_**

A look of alarm crossed Vincent's face. *That would mean-!*

"Aw come on!" Cait whined. "More than one way to skin a Jenova, right?"

**__**

"Secondary option details…destruction of all life on planet to prevent assimilation of new hosts, then exterminate those remaining and Jenova herself." 

"That would ruin my weekend, thank you." Reno muttered.

**__**

"Must allow reconstruction…Primary target identified and located within building…"

The Weapons suddenly jerked violently…the light dying within their eyes as they slumped over. Lifeless.

"Elena-!"

"Wasn't me…" she replied. "Whoever disabled the C.P.s earlier just pulled the plug. Auxiliary power is restored and maintaining their memory. I can try to trace-"

"Don't bother, She'll be long gone before you do." Reeve swore viscously for a moment. "Just get the injured to sickbay and we'll go from there."

Before piling in the Elevator, Reno gave Cait a look. "The Mog was bad enough, but a Chocobo?"

"What would you suggest, Reno? A Turkey?"

##

Lucrecia withdrew her tendrils from the computer, smirking as it died a molten death from the abuse.

"That was a pointless risk." 

"Was it?" Lucrecia turned her chair to face the other occupant of the dimly lit room. "Renoyld is progressing quite nicely, as you saw for yourself. The Weapons are still functional as I hoped and Dear Elena proved she hasn't lost it. I'd say it was worth it, my dear Terminus." 

There was no mistaking the icy contempt in those red eyes, glowing within the shadows their owner sought refuge within. 

"You call yourself a mother…endangering your child so…"

"I'm doing what any mother would do…" Lucrecia replied flippantly. "Prepare her son for the world. The one I shall create, that is." She cocked her head as Terminus' eyes narrowed, a feral growl rising from his throat. "But it isn't your place to disapprove of me, no matter your…attachment to my son or Elena."

"Wasn't it enough you did this to me?" The red orbs flared brilliantly. Fangs glistened. 

"Ever the father figure, how quaint." Lucrecia's eyes glowed, a hiss of pain escaping her 'partner'. "Don't forget, Terminus…You'll never claim the death you seek until I'm finished with you. Is this loyalty and compassion worth the hell I'll make your afterlife?"

A glare was her only reply.

"I'm glad we've reached an agreement. Now don't you have something to do?"

A glimpse of long white hair…and he was gone.

Lucrecia twirled lazily in her chair, giggling to herself.

"That just leaves you, dear Vincent…"

##

"No wonder Ruby was going berserk, Jenova was right under her nose. But why disable Cain and endanger herself?"

They had retreated to what was left of Reeve's office to discuss options. Different stage but same script,

Yuffie thought sourly: Wondering what the hell was going to happen next while Jenova laughed her ass off somewhere. Strung out and ready to snap from this latest little fling, her own nerves frayed from how close they cut this one…

That wasn't counting the case of paranoia she was catching, and not just around Ramuh. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Elena had been acting weird ever since Hojo's little speech. Hell, if Yuffie didn't know better, she'd thought the Turk had something to hide. And something nagged her about Elena's little trick with the computer that saved them all, something she couldn't quite put her finger on…

Then there was Reno. 

Yuffie scowled. It annoyed her that she even cared, but the almost wounded silence he'd adopted lately was disturbing. He'd even refused to go to the infirmary to retape his ribs until they worked out a plan or something. Reno being so serious was like Cid forming a sentence without swearing, too freaky for Yuffie's taste. Then again, after the shit Ramuh pulled earlier and Hojo's little revelation, she was tempted to hug him and tell him it would be all right.

…Gawd! I'm turning into Tifa!

Well, at least she count on Vincent…to brood in a corner like his life depended on it. Comforting that some things never changed… 

****

"Data." Ramuh said calmly. **"Or rather, the data we can use to track her down. Just like Hojo implied."**

Ok…_that_ was a bit quick-chill Yuffie Aeris said to trust him….

****

"Which means one of the Weapons was close to her location before their destruction, maybe even identified her current host." He gave Cait a pointed stare.** "Hoped we destroy them to save our own skin."**

"Yeah sure…" Cait remarked, standing on his Moogle so he could look Rude in the eye. "Complain after I save yer ass!"

"Which means she's hiding among a couple hundred employees." Elena groaned. "She could slip out of here and we'll never know..."

****

"She won't run just yet." Ramuh said. **"Not while the Weapons still function. She'll wait until she gets another chance, no matter how long it takes…or how many suffer."**

Reeve was doing an excellent imitation of Vincent until now. "Tonight's the two year anniversary party of the Junon branch's opening…" He scowled. "I can't risk my people getting hurt in whatever crackpot plan you're about to suggest."

"Actually, it's my crackpot plan." Yuffie surprised everyone. "And no one will get hurt."

"Should I just throw myself out the window now and save Jenova the trouble?" Elena remarked.

Yuffie ignored her with an effort. "I'll bet anything you want that Jenova's gonna try wacking you, Reeve. So we dangle your cute ass like a piñata and drop her first."

Reeve didn't look too comfortable with that so she explained her plan. He was even more skeptical afterward.

"I'm a dead man." 

"Have I ever let you down before?" She said sweetly…before glaring at Cait. "One word and you'll wish Reeve never rebuilt you, Furball."

Cait listened, mainly because he wanted to remain functional.

****

"A…commendable plan." Ramuh commented. **"But won't the Weapons be left unguarded?"**

"Already on it. Rude can support Elena while she hacks the Weapons' brains." She looked smugly at the surprised Turk. "Shouldn't be too hard for the 'prodigy'. Can you separate from Rude for a while to back us up?"

****

"I can manifest a temporary physical shell, but I won't be as effective in battle due to the effort of keeping it together…"

"You'll be our bird dog then." She beamed at Reeve. "See? What could go wrong?"

"Famous last words." Reno muttered.

##

The rest of the day was a blur for everyone. Reeve had spared no expense for what would be one hell of a party, allowing Cait and Yuffie free reign to transform the huge lobby and most of the building into a miniature Gold Saucer. This move had quite a few of employees doubting his sanity, but wisely kept their mouths shut.

At least it kept them out of my hair, Elena thought.

She had spent the last few hours familiarizing herself with Reeve's mainframe. Pretending to listen to the techs explain how the Weapons worked and all, how to operate the linguistic programs for translating Cetran into English, etc, etc…stuff she really had no need for her task.

Not with her special…'talent.'

As a child, Elena learned she could 'charm' things, control them just like a manipulate materia. Machines were the easiest; people took a bit more effort. She never questioned it, or ever told her mother. Only Reno and Misses T knew, because she used it to aid Reno by reprogramming Shinra's security system. She smirked. Planet only knew how many of Shinra's techs were fired or had nervous breakdowns because of her, constantly confusing the security drones and cameras... 

She glanced over at the snoring Rude in the corner, obviously enjoying the break from Sparky. At least she wouldn't be interrupted. 

Laptop jacked into the system, she spread her influence through it as she typed. Eyes nearly unfocused as she quite literally became one with maelstrom of data that was the Weapons' minds. Gently soothed the violence and turmoil until it became clear and focused and she could understand…

**__**

"You." 

Elena grinned. If she only wanted the data she'd just force them to give it to her, just like she forced them to reestablish Cain protocols. This time she wanted to talk.

"I wish to talk." She typed.

**__**

"Talk?"

"We have a common goal."

**__**

"…Do we…traitor?" 

"Traitor?"

**__**

"You prevent reconstruction." The voice was nearly a roar in her skull even as it typed across the screen 

"You tried to absorb the entire complex."

**__**

"The materials were needed for full reconstruction."

"You also attempted to kill innocent bystanders."

**__**

"Sacrifices for the greater good."

"How noble of you."

There was a pause. A soft rumble of…laughter.

**__**

"You protect HIM." 

"Vincent?"

**__**

"Not the male Jenova…the one you call Reno..."

Elena nearly fainted. 

**__**

"His blood…his power…it reeks of her foul stench…he could only be a spawn of the original and her mate!" 

"But that's impossible! Vincent was in stasis for thirty years!" She'd never really believed Vincent's theory because of that one fact. "How could he have sired Reno?"

**__**

"Then explain this…" 

An image of Reno destroying Ruby's claw flooded her mind. Replayed to show the dark eyes, the abnormal strength and the brief claws.

**__**

"He is a threat to all that exist…the same as the male…He would turn on you if Jenova wished so…"

"He wouldn't!"

**__**

"You betray the planet to protect him, human…"

Angrily she cut the link, hearing their mocking laughter in her mind. 

He wouldn't…

She tapped into the Security system to distract herself, double-check this mess Yuffie called a plan. Starting with Reeve's office…

"…We aren't having this conversation, Reeve."

"Don't make me cast Stop on you, Vincent." 

Something told Elena not to eavesdrop. She ignored it.

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Try me." Reeve threatened. "I know what you're thinking. I read the files and I heard the Weapons, I understand…"

"You understand nothing." 

"I understand how Yuffie would feel."

Vincent actually winced.

"I'm your friend, Vincent…I'll support you no matter what. But what if you're right? Can you really pull the trigger if it's really her?"

Silence.

"And if this contraption works and it kills the Jenova cells, what then? You'll ride into the sunset like some damn fairy tale ending?"

"What do you want me to say?" He hissed. "To have a second chance after all these years to save her, I can't turn my back on that! I have to try!" The anger suddenly bled out of him. "But to do so will betray Yuffie…To…disrespect all she has done for me…" 

Reeve sighed, scratching his hair ruefully. "Dad had a saying: One can't slave for two masters, for he shall love one and hate the other. I'm living proof of that, Vincent." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That girl loves you more than she loves herself, which shows you've changed her as much as she's changed you. Don't throw that away."

Vincent's reply was lost to Elena, more interested on what the hallway camera had told her.

Yuffie listening at the door, slipping away after hearing the 'second chance' speech.

Elena groaned and went to work for real. 

"That's gonna come back and bite me, I just know it…"

##

Sometimes Aeris joked that the Planet was the ultimate packrat, and the Lifestream the biggest salvage yard in existence. It welcomed all spirits within its fold, no matter their deeds among the living, allowing them to rent a small slice of eternal bliss until their eventual rebirth. 

But what if one refused this? What if there was a spirit of such destructive hatred that it would poison the entire Lifestream?

Her search for both Lucrecia and Lucy Tartarean had come up nil even before Elena and Yuffie had asked. It was as if both women had never even existed, or rather, both were one and the same…A theory that sent more chills down her spine thinking about than the…man…she now sought. 

Down here…in the darkest depths of the Lifestream she called…The basement.

Taking a deep breath, Aeris placed her hands on the translucent 'wall' that separated their world from his. 'Pushed' through, nerves tingling from its energy. Energy that would sear the flesh from his bones before allowing him to do the same, feeding on the same hatred that imprisoned him. Releasing that breath she looked around at the bamboo forest she found herself in, complete with a beautiful night sky.

"How romantic." Aeris muttered.

She glimpsed a flicker of green glowing eyes. Heard the familiar rasp of metal on metal…An involuntary shudder rippling through her at the memory that sound awoke…

Stop it, Gainsborough.

Fairy Tale was in her hands seconds before the attack came…managing to deflect the rapid fire, almost playful strikes that drove her across the field…Aeris ducking under a strike by a hair and lashing out at his face…

…Stopping an instant from pulverizing his face as his sword paused across her throat.

He had the gall to smile. The sinuous whisper of his voice raking over her like coals.

"Stubborn as always, milady."

"You're one to talk."

He withdrew the sword and started walking away. "Go away. I'm in no mood for sacrificial lamb tonight." 

"How about a home cooked meal like your mother used to make?" She said softly. "Your real mother?" He paused. "Of course you remember Lucrecia…Sephiroth?"

He seemed to shed the darkness like a second skin, his silvery mane framing his face like a shroud as he turned to face her with the most feral of smiles.

"What son could forget his mother, Milady?"

##

By seven the party was in full swing, nearly all of Junon tearing the place down. 

*If Jenova can find me in the middle of this madness,* Vincent thought as he sipped his wine at the bar, idly wondering where the hell Cait found a Moogle band. *I commend her.*

Anyone would be hard pressed to find Vincent in this crowd, since he was literally wearing a new face and the body of a young blond Turk in his prime. Another 'gift' of the good doctor, the ability to alter his looks as 'easily' as he changed into his other selves. It was something he loathed to use unless vital. Even Yuffie had been impressed, teasing him about getting in touch with his 'blond side'…

Yuffie. He scratched his now short blond hair in frustration, wishing he could shut off his conscience just for a moment.

****

"You know, Toymaker's got a point."

Vincent groaned. "I'm in no mood, Chaos."

The huge demon daintily rested its chin on his palms, an almost laughable sight. The party hat and beads didn't help either. 

****

"Since when are you ever, Vinnie?" He goosed a passing female, who immediately slapped the nearest sucker. **"At least you abandoned the grave clothes for once."**

"And you chose the toilet seat cover. No wait, that's your fur." 

****

"My we're hitting below the belt today! But I'd be cranky too if my balls were shrinking from Celibacy, feeling guilty because I want a sex sandwich with my ex and current squeeze." A cigar appeared from nowhere, Chaos striking a match on Vincent's check to light it. **"But while I wouldn't mind such liaisons, I find Reeve's argument to be quite sound."**

Alarms went off in Vincent's head at that. "W-What?"

****

"She distracts you…" Chaos said simply. **"…From more important things. Even now, when you have a second chance to play hero, you think of how you'll hurt her." **Chaos chuckled nastily. **"Of course I'm not telling if you're right about dear Lucrecia, but I _will_ say that you don't even have a choice in the matter. Not that you ever did anyway…"**

"Not playing this game tonight, Chaos." Vincent said tiredly. "If you really had anything I can use…you'd be using it against me first. That's the way it's always been between us."

Chaos smiled.

****

"Who said I wasn't?"

And he was gone…leaving one final shot at his host with a laugh.

****

"And between you and us…I think Yuffie has Turkish Delight on her menu tonight…"

No mistaking _that_ innuendo.

Jealousy, bright and seductive, seized his heart…looking around for Reno before he knew what he was doing…found him mingling on the dance floor. Surrounded by women, to no one's surprise. No Yuffie in sight. 

Jealous of the man that could be my son! Vincent snatched up a bottle of something and stalked away from the bar, seeking the impromptu sniper's nest he established on the second floor balcony. How could the situation get any more ludicrous? Reeve's life is on the line and I'm more worried about keeping one woman all to myself! 

That's the problem, his conscience retorted. You don't know what you really want and you're stringing her along till you finally figure it out, Asshole! Make up your mind!

"Nosferatu, you in position?" 

Vincent was somewhat grateful for the distraction. "Yes."

"Damn, I should talk to Reeve about these 'fingerless PHS' thingies." He could see Reno tap the small, nearly invisible device outside his ear. "I can hear you perfectly."

"Cait, Reeve and Ramuh are in position. But I don't see Yuffie…"

"Her idea. Said it was a surprise." Vincent could hear the smirk in his voice. "Stop worrying, she's in good hands."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Vincent growled before he could catch himself.

"Don't pretend you give a damn." Reno retorted. "Go have a neck, have three."

"Save the pissing contest for later guys," Cait thankfully interrupted. "Ramuh's tagged her."

"Confirm?"

"The brunette at the bar in the white strapless number, Just slapped Sparky for coping a feel." Vincent spotted her as she ordered another drink, keeping her back to him. Ramuh, looking like a Sean Connery having 70's flashback, stumbled off 'drunkenly'. "The transmitter he planted is working perfectly."

"Now we wait and see if Legs' plan works." Reno commented.

Vincent remained silent, finding this too easy for his liking. Not to mention how the woman kept her back on him, as if she _knew_ he was watching her…

The lights dimmed, Cait and his Mog stepping onstage with a mike.

"Everybody having a good time?!" A roar of an approval nearly flattened him. "Cause we're just getting' started! Got a little number I'd like to dedicate to the best boss of all time! Hit it boys!"

The Moogles started the opening riff to Elevation, fireworks going off and several scantily clad dancers spilling out on the stage around Cait from somewhere as he hopped around…WAS THAT YUFFIE LEADING THEM?!!!!

Reno whistled. Vincent vainly tried to pick his jaw off the ground. A blond Yuffie. In one of those Tiny… Red…glittering…Things…

Cait proved to have a golden voice as the girls formed a loose formation around him, swaying seductively to the music…

__

High, higher than the sun (Does that disco fever dance John Travolta is famous for.)

__

You shoot me from a gun (Girls, Cait and Mog forms a make believe gun at the audience with fingers.)

__

I need you to elevate me here 

__

At corner of your lips (pressing a finger to their lips…)

__

As the orbit of your hips(To a hip with a hissing sound.)

__

Eclipse (Slowly rocks hips 'Shakira style') 

__

You elevate my soul (places hands on hearts)

__

I've got no self control (hands on forehead as if about to faint.)

__

Been living like a mole now (Pinches nose and 'dives')

__

Going down, excavation (Rises and shakes 'em at the crowd)

__

I and I in the sky ('Raises the roof')

You make me feel like I can fly (spread arms like wings)

__

So high 

Elevation (Every one hopping up and down to the beat.)

And to the amazement of the crowd the girls literally flew with the aid of float spells…swimming and dancing through the air…a trick Reno was quite impressed with…especially since you could look right up their… 

__

A star (The girls form a star like synchronized swimmers.) 

__

Lit up like a cigar 

__

Strung out like a guitar (Cait stretches out in a 'sexy' pose on Mog.)

Maybe you can educate my mind

Explain all these controls (The girls split off and dance/swim around)

__

Can't sing but I've got soul 

The goal is elevation

Vincent managed to tear his eyes off the spectacle long enough to notice that their target was moving through the crowd…unable to track her due to the hectic lighting… 

__

A mole

Digging in a hole

Digging up my soul now 

Going down, excavation 

…But obviously heading toward the stage…

__

I and I in the sky

You make me feel like I can fly

So high

Elevation

He had seen Ramuh slip into the crowd to shadow her…when he was distracted by something more unpleasant: Yuffie had dipped low to look Reno in his eyes…running her hands through his hair almost wantonly…

__

Love

Lift me up out of these blues

Leaning in oh so closely…Vincent crunching the railing beneath his fingers…

__

Won't you tell me something true

Reno leaning in to kiss her as she did the same…

__

I believe in you

…Seconds before she flipped him into the air to be caught by the girls…a float spell later allowing him to join them in midair as they formed a can-can line…

__

A mole

Digging in a hole 

Digging up my soul now (all Turn and shakes butts at crowd)

__

Going down, excavation (Pinches nose and 'dives')

__

Higher now (Rises and shakes 'em at the crowd)

__

In the sky ('Raises the roof' as they rock back and forth)

__

You make me feel like I can fly 

So high 

Elevation

Just when Vincent thought it couldn't get worse it did: The girls spread out and circled Reno and Yuffie, who paired up for the dirtiest dancing Vincent had ever seen while the girls did the Shakira around them.

"I'll kill him…" He growled, especially when Reno got on all fours in front of Yuffie and shook it doggy style, Yuffie mock swatting him as she ground against him. "…_Slowly_…"

****

"Mad cause you didn't think off it…" 

"Get your skinny butt up here, boss!" Cait yelled, the Mog pulling Reeve up out of the crowd and onto stage…the three performing the Robot while Reno and the girls did a conga line above. 

__

Elevation

Elevation

Elevation

Elevation

The Moogles slowly wound down…the crowd going crazy…

…and Lucrecia launched herself from the crowd…claws extended…

"Now!" 

The massive disco ball they'd hung from the ceiling suddenly flared…The reality distorting ripples of an Exit spell splashing through the room and slowing time to a crawl…then everything _shattered_ and several hundred partygoers vanished without a trace…

Leaving only Ramuh, Vincent, Reeve, Reno, Yuffie…and Lucrecia.

Lucrecia slammed her claws into Reeve's chest. 

Vincent stepped forward…assembling the two pieces of the special sniper rifle that slid out from beneath his sleeves with a cross of his arms…raising it to his shoulder and aimed in one smooth motion…

Yuffie's plan had worked to the letter: Draw out Jenova with the party, use the huge materia within the Disco ball to teleport everyone who didn't have a special transmitter after Jenova made her move. Simple as hell but effective. 

Her laughter died in her throat as she looked at the slain robot of Reeve. "A double?!" 

Now all Vincent had to pull the trigger…

When she whirled on Reno and Yuffie as they dropped down…and he finally saw her face.

"Lucrecia!" Oh god, he had been right!

Reno's cocky smirk sank with his jaw. "Mama?"

Lucrecia then looked straight at him, Vincent hearing her voice in his mind.

__

"Help me Vincent…"

"Shoot her!" Cait screamed in his ear.

Vincent's body rebelled…Chaos' laughter roaring through his skull…

"…I can't!" 

Lucrecia smiled…energy gathering in her fist…

Yuffie swore. "Plan *&^%ing B!"

The Reeve android suddenly grabbed Jenova…throwing off her shot…One obliterating the balcony and nearly Vincent, dropping him in a rain of rubble to the floor. Cait and his Mog leapt from the stage as 'Reeve' self destructed, Yuffie having to drag down the shell-shocked Reno to shield him from the debris.

*Shit! I shoulda known…*

Corrosive laughter interrupted her thoughts. The fire and smoke extinguished with a sweep of Jenova's claw as she stepped through: Bones snapping and rekniting horribly under her bulging skin as it darkened to blue and sprouted a pair of what appeared to be wings…the sucker-like openings covering them blinking opening like tiny mouths. Muscle and sinew stretching as she gained height, her limbs grotesquely overlong but adding unnatural agility. Her face remained the same yet not, eyes now black pits flecked with red…

Her wings unfolded with a bone-rattling hum…glass cracking and shattering everywhere as she unleashed a sonic pulse that liquefied everything in it's path, only a quick Big Guard spell from Ramuh protecting everyone…

…But himself as Jenova pounced faster than he could react, shattering his temporary body with a single viscous thrust. Next was Cait as he and his Moogle rushed forward with a punch…a backhand bouncing both off a wall. 

Slowly turned to face Reno and Yuffie with a smile.

"Hello Renoyld, Granddaughter…" Reno stepped in front of Yuffie, glaring at the monstrosity with his mother's face. "Does my heart good to see my favorite children together."

*Children…?* Yuffie nearly lost the spell she focusing.

"Don't call me that." He hissed, nightstick out. "And get the hell out of my mother!"

"I know you're confused now, Renoyld…" Jenova slowly advanced. "…But soon you'll realize this is for the best…" 

A close range Turk Light staggered her, Yuffie immediately unleashing Comet…

##

"Sounds like all hell broke loose up there…"

Rude made no comment as usual, Elena noticing that he was edgier than usual. Not that she blamed him. Must've been crazy to trust that brat's plan…

__

Click

Rude was in front of Elena in an instant, catching the grenade and flinging it back seconds before it blew, cracking Diamond's eyes. A white blur ducked back among the maze of Weapon parts.

"Don't stop." Sawed off, lever action shotgun in one hand, Ten millimeter in the other, Rude carefully stepped forward…Elena swallowing nervously but doing as she was told.

Terminus sprang out of nowhere behind Rude, wielding twin Desert Eagle magnums…Rude turning and firing the shotgun in one smooth motion…

…Terminus calmly firing at the buckshot itself…sparks flying from each perfect deflection…Rude hopping back as the assassin landed and dashed right at him…

…Guns screaming as they literally dueled with them like daggers…stabbing forward to shoot close range with one hand while deflecting with the other before attempting another shot…

…A freakish ballet that ended as Rude lashed out with his fist in an uppercut as Terminus kicked out at the same time…Rude slamming his feet down to control his spin and raised his guns…

…Terminus controlling his fall with a perfect somersault and landing in a crouch with his right leg extended to the side…head bowed so his hair hung in his face and left arm tucked behind his back…

…Spinning to his feet and twirling his guns as he raised them over his head…pausing to allow two spare clips to perfectly drop out the air and into their chambers before twirling them back into their hostlers. 

Rude's eyes widened behind his shades.

Tossing two clips in the air and catching them in the chamber…Only one man used that trick…

Terminus smiled at Rude's recognition…the hideous skull mask painted across his face rendering him unrecognizable…inhuman. 

Until Rude mentally replaced it with smooth pale flesh…painted the dead white hair black and imagined his eyes a golden brown instead of black…

Terminus seemed to flicker from sight, Rude barely managing to block the flurry of blows Terminus almost playfully rained on him…Returning a punch of his own that Terminus caught and threw the larger man like a toy across the room. Slowly stalking toward him as he drew his guns.

"Say goodbye, old friend."

Rude sat up and looked at him. Raised a closed fist.

Opened it to drop grenade pins.

"Goodbye." 

Terminus looked at the armed grenades within his coat…and smiled.

Rude had started running the moment he dropped the pins, sent on another short flight into the wall as multiple explosions shook the room…The Weapons shrieking in pain as their power support lines were shredded…

Before passing out…Rude glimpsed Terminus…seemingly unhurt save for tattered suit…saluting him before walking into the smoke and flames…

##

Ramuh was gone, temporarily banished back to the planet. Cait was out of the battle, Him and Mog littering the floor in pieces but still functional, pulling himself together. Vincent was still buried underneath the rubble, Yuffie frantically trying to dig him out while Reno held off with Lucrecia…

"Why do you fight me, Renoyld?" 

"Shut up!"

The nightstick nearly shorted out from the constant Turk lights he was pumping into the creature, Lucrecia calmly taking each in stride as she stalked toward him. 

"I have not invaded your mother, Renoyld." She slapped aside the nightstick and rammed his head into the floor. Scooped the dazed Reno into her arms as if he were a child…Reno grunting at the sound of his bones popping. "Merely restored her to the true self she'd forgotten…" Stroked his hair lovingly.

"As I will do with you, my child…"

A bullet just whistled by her ear, flicking an annoyed glance at the advancing Vincent. The gunslinger was barely on his feet, Yuffie half dragging him.

"Do you mind, Vincent?" She said acidly. "We're bonding here. You'll have to wait your turn." 

Vincent fired again and missed. 

"You're wasting ammo anyway. You can't shoot your precious Lucrecia no more than you could my Granddaughter…the Jenova within you won't let you…" 

He suddenly stood straighter, Yuffie firmly supporting his shaking gun arm as she aimed for him.

"But I can!" 

This time the shot flew straight and true…striking Jenova in the shoulder a hairsbreadth above Reno's skull and flinging her to the floor. Reno crawled away from her convulsing body, watching in amazement as the experimental bullet pumped Jenova consuming antibodies through her, reverting her back to human.

"Lucrecia…" 

She suddenly arched upwards like an angry cat, screaming nonsense…then collapsed bonelessly to the floor. 

Reno screamed, immediately at her side as he glared at the shell shocked Vincent. "You killed her!"

"No he didn't." Cait reattached his legs and scampered over. "I've been scanning her all this time…and her readings don't match the ones I got from the other Jenovas we've fought." The body cracked and dissolved into foul smelling ashes, Reno recoiling in disgust. "A Doppelganger." 

"Hold on, back up here…Are you saying we got our asses kicked by a fake?" Yuffie rudely dropped Vincent as she screeched. "Then the real one's somewhere else in this building?"

"No…" Vincent said softly, picking himself up with an effort. "Probably miles away from here…stalking her real target…"

##

Another relaxing night in Costa de Sol…its residents blissfully unaware of the chaos unleashed leagues away… 

*Maybe Tifa won't mind another week here.* Cloud grinned. *I sure wouldn't.*

They were having a wonderful time here, reluctant to return back to dreary old Nibelheim. Just him and his very pregnant, very beautiful wife, with no responsibilities than late night raids for Tifa's strange cravings and foot massages. Most of all…Cloud felt truly at peace. 

"Not bad for a failure." He remarked. 

Precariously balancing the grocery bags on one hand and foot while opening the door to Villa Strife, Cloud felt a particular itch at the back of his neck. A familiar itch from the old days.

*Relax, Strife. Sephiroth's dead. You're no one's puppet.* He grinned evilly. *Well…maybe Tifa's…*

It intensified though…with every step he took.

"Tifa! I'm home!" he called.

"In the living room!"

She met him halfway though, surprisingly spry and mobile for nine months, about to drop any moment. Practically tackled him as she kissed him. "Hey lover!"

"I bet you say that to everyone who brings you food."

"True." She teased, laughing as she kissed him again. Pregnancy agreed with her, Cloud thought in his own humble opinion. She'd scowled at him when he told her so, saying he better not get any ideas about keeping her 'barefoot and pregnant'. 

"We have a guest, Cloud." She murmured, as their kisses grew more heated.

"Send them home." 

She laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder, Cloud mock pouting as she dragged him into the living room. "Cloud, This is Lu, an old friend of mine."

The itch flared painfully at the sight of the dark haired, bespectacled woman rising to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you." He said calmly. 

"The pleasure is mine," she cooed. "To meet the legendary Cloud Strife."

"Legendary." Tifa chuckled as she lowered herself into her easy chair. "For his gravity defying hair maybe."

He playfully flung a pillow at her to mask his nerves. Why did this woman seem so familiar? "Where you guys met? Midgar?"

"Seven years ago…in Nibelheim." 

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You remember, don't you?" She smiled viscously at Cloud. "The lovely fire, the smell of cooked flesh…such fond memories we've shared..."

Tifa blinked as if waking from a dream…looking at 'Lu' as if seeing her for the first time. "Who…"

It happened so fast: Cloud had drawn his Ultima Sword faster than he'd ever done in his life…a wicked sweep that should have cut the woman in two if she had not been even faster…twirling over to Tifa to hold a claw to her throat.

He recognized that itch her power inflicted. That hated face...A face that used to haunt his dreams and every waking moment.

"Let her go. I killed Sephiroth, remember?"

"I remember…" She carefully stroked Tifa's belly…the young woman gasping as her claws drew blood. "But don't worry, my former puppet. I'm not here for revenge, merely to take back what you stole from my son…a gift you did not deserve…"

Tifa rammed her head into Lucrecia's nose…lifting the chair and spinning…Lucrecia's claws tearing into it instead of her back…Cloud catching her as she stumbled into his arms.

Lucrecia readjusted her nose, grinning as Cloud stood protectively in front of his wife. 

"Guess we do this the hard way."

##

"What a night…"

Elena and Rude had better luck than they did: She'd recovered the data before the power failure wiped out the Weapons' memory banks. Reeve hadn't been particularly happy about _that_, mumbling something about going drink himself into a coma. Yuffie, sore from both battle and her near failure, was almost tempted to join him…if only to keep from thinking about a certain dark haired former Turk.

"Damn you, Vincent." 

She'd heard his little talk with Reeve, wishing he'd just ripped out her heart and got it over with. Worst of all she wasn't as angry as she should have been, just…hurt. 

Everything was finally going her way for once: Wutai was prospering, she had plenty of Materia, and Vincent was actually living his life and maybe even noticed she was in love with his vampire self. And who decides come back? That ball breaking bitch that &^%$ed up her poor Vincent in the first place…

She sighed. Deep down she couldn't blame him. As much as she wanted to. If Lucrecia was still alive, under Jenova's control, She couldn't stand in Vincent's way. If he wanted to be with her…

Yuffie bit back the urge to scream and curse Hojo and that bitch Lucrecia until she could scream no more. She hated her! Hated her selfish ass more than she could stand!

She found herself walking onto the rooftop of Bannon Industries…where she knew he'd be. He always did his best brooding in high places, a habit they'd shared.

"Heyya, Vinnie."

He stopped polishing the gun to look at her with this…_expression. _That one that always made Yuffie think of an oncoming storm, violent with emotion. Noticed he was polishing Quicksilver.

The gun she gave him so long ago…that he carried in memory…

"I know you're thinking about her Vinnie, that you got a second chance to make everything right." His eyes widened slightly in that cute way they did when she surprised him-Don't go there! "And I want you to know that I…understand."

"Yuffie…"

She cut him off with a guesture. Don't allow him to speak, she couldn't if she was going to say this…

"I know what you're gonna say and you don't need to. I understand…and I won't stand in your way, no matter how I feel about…how I feel." 

"But…"

"Even if it means you'll leave me…I understand." She attempted a smile. "Wutai will always be your home, Vincent Valentine…and I'll always be there for you…no matter what…"

She turned and walked away before he saw her cry…never seeing him reach for her…and let his hand drop in resignation.

"That wasn't what I was going to say…"

##

"…Wake up, Cloud…please wake up!"

Put simply…Cloud hurt like hell. Hurt everywhere…

…What did she do to me…

__

"Cloud!" 

Tifa!

It was a viscous battle that nearly leveled the Villa…Tifa KO'd within moments due to her condition-oh shit!

Half blinded by the pain, limbs refusing to work he managed to crawl in the direction of her voice until he was enveloped by her arms and kisses. 

"Thank planet you're alright…" she whispered feverishly. "I was so…AHH!"

Cloud forgot his own pain at her scream of pain…the warmth pooling onto the floor around them…

"You're bleeding-! Where-!"

"I'm not bleeding Cloud…" She hissed through clenched teeth. "My water just broke…" 

TBC!

Author's notes.

*Winces at the homicidal looks from readers.*

I know I know! How dare I end it like that after such a long wait! And what the hell was all that with Elena?

First, I had to end the chapter here or it'll go on forever. Sorry excuse I know but better finished here than getting it a year later at the rate I was going.

Second, Elena's newfound ability isn't new. It's the Charm attack she uses when you fight the Turks for the last time, and lets just say it gave me an idea about our favorite female Turk. That's all I'm saying for now. ^_^ 

And yes, the Love Triangle is still on…Just adding a little more flavor. ^_^

Additions to the cast.

Reeve/Cait: Jim Carrey. He just fits.

Sephiroth: Gerald Butler…Dracula from Dracula 2000. At first I was thinking Kevin Conroy, Batman from the animated series, until I saw that scene where Drac 'confesses' about his creation at the cross…and had a flashback of When Sephiroth visited Mother. He has the look and the walk and mannerisms (watch the movie again and picture him with white hair, especially during that .) and the voice and attitude I wanted for my portrayal of Seph. 

Terminus: Chow Yun Fat. Who is perfect once you figure out who Terminus really is. *wink* Think his performance in Replacement Killers.

The Weapons: Frank Welker in his Megatron Voice from transformers or any one he wants *lol*

Next chapter? Expect a lighter tone as Avalanche is reunited, Yuffie has a talk with her family, and Vincent and Reno have a few…words. And we finally hear the "Jenova/Lucrecia theory"!

Seeya next time! Sooner I hope!


	7. Humor, heart to hearts, and hard liquor

Heyya Minna!

It's finally finished! 

….This chapter anyway…-_- beta version -_-; 

I wholeheartedly apologize for long wait. Between real life frell ups and writer's block I've been through the wringer. And as always, thank you all for your wonderful comments! It was the kick in the ass I needed to get in gear…

I guess I should also should apologize ahead of time to all Aeris fans, Aeris/Cloud fans…aw hell, definitely the Aeris/Sephiroth fans as well…I wanted to try something different and original and _this _came out…

Oh well, hope you all enjoy the story

P.S. If anyone got art to request for stories or whatever, or want check out the original works of me and my friend and partner Soujirow, you can find him here at http://www.geocities.com/souljirow/main.html And if you also interested in other fan fiction I've written, check here, as well as read one of the best RK stories on the net, especially if you love angst, A Rurouni for your thoughts 

http://www.angelfire.com/anime/Information/tears.html

Here we go!

Lucrecia's waterfall was eerily silent as Terminus entered, ignoring the chilly water soaking him to the bone.

No…not ignored. That meant he could actually feel anything, emotional or sensory, with this poor excuse of a body. The numbness…the detachment suffered from controlling his body as if by remote would have driven a lesser man insane.

But if there was anything his former life taught him, it was to adapt to anything. Even death.

He stopped short of the writhing mass of purple 'flesh' slowly expanding in the center of the floor, mimicking an expression of disgust as he watched it contort and expand erratically, as if trying to decide if it should consume the room or not.

For all of her power, Lucrecia/Jenova couldn't maintain her shape while 'speaking' to her countless cells thriving within their unsuspecting hosts, seeing and hearing all that they did. More than once he was tempted to strike when she was in such a vulnerable state, but he knew better than to take the bait…cause killing the bitch couldn't be _that _easy. 

"My Mission was successful, Lucrecia. They suspect nothing."

The mass shook violently and contracted itself into a vaguely humanoid shape, Terminus glimpsing her true form in all it's hideous glory before she settled into the alluring shape of Lucrecia. 

"See how easier it is when you cooperate, my dear Terminus?" She slithered up to him, Terminus jerking from her touch as she attempt to caress his cheek. Laughed. "If only you would accept my gifts and allow yourself to fully heal, enjoy all I have to offer…"

"I would find hell more preferable to even a second in your embrace, Lucrecia."

She laughed again. "How long are you going to hold a grudge against me for killing you? Lighten up, you're one step closer to the grave you desire." She pulled a syringe-like device out of her pocket. "I was equally successful in retrieving the Sephiroth cloning data from the failure. Now we can proceed with the final act…"

But Terminus had tuned out his 'master' the moment she started speaking. Freedom was within his grasp and yet he almost hated himself for what he would have to do: Damn one of his former comrades to hell he would be escaping.

Almost. He'd lost the ability to feel remorse long before he was murdered. Came with the job.

May the planet have mercy on your soul, Reno…I have none to give…

##

Premium Spirit Productions Presents

In association with Square Pictures

****

OBSIDIAN

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction by Sentora

Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Square. Just borrowing them for this crazy fic. The new ones belong to me, so ask nicely if ya wanna use 'em ok?

Chapter 5: Humor, heart to hearts and hard liquor.

"So this is a business call. Finally gave up on my poor misguided soul?"

"You don't get off that easy with me. I still think there's some good in you...once I dig past all the bullshit."

Sephiroth's laugh never failed send shivers down her spine. Sometimes the wrong kind…

"Suicidal and delusional. You and Cloud would have made a wonderful couple if the better woman hadn't won." 

"What's wrong, Sephy? Afraid to talk about mommy?"

"On the contrary...I enjoy talking about mother. Like her sense of irony...of Justice..." A salacious smile. "Molding me in the image of the man partially responsible for her rebirth. It must be difficult for you to see my resemblance to Angelus, now that Desdemona's a part of you again."

"...I admit it does...until I remember how ill equipped he was where it counted."

"My, the sacrificial lamb has teeth today! Should I show you how much that arouses me?"

"I'm wasting my time...it's not like you would know anything anyway..."

"Yes...I wouldn't know anything about Mother's return from the grave...about the Espers or Valentine's identity crisis..."

"..."

"I wonder...how far will you go to finish this, hmm?" 

A warning sounded in her head. Then again, she was already past the point of sanity just stepping into the 'Basement'…

"A night of pleasure in exchange for information?" He circled like a vulture. "The part of you that is Desdemona wouldn't mind…" 

He made the mistake of raking his hand down her back and not immediately stepping back, managing a chuckle even as he shrank back clutching his groin. "Then again, she still seems upset."

"Touch me again and I'll…"

"You'll what?" He taunted. She glared at him hatefully, even as she knew something else flickered behind the anger. And he knew it, the bastard. "Denial is such a waste of our time, don't you think?"

"This..This conversation is a waste of time!" She needed to leave. NOW. Being near him was too damn uncomfortable no matter how much part of her wanted it…She loved Zack, not this murdering psychotic…!

She had turned and taken two angry steps…when the 'forest' abruptly faded…and became the Reactor 5 core. Mildly surprised, she watched the scene unfold before her eyes as their ghosts reenacted the event perfectly…

"All this time and none of you ever wondered…" Sephiroth commented as he leaned against the railing, watching his younger self marching up the walkway. "…Why sever Mother's head and return five years later for the body?"

Aeris stared at him.

"Then again, why question the actions of the obviously insane right? Mother knew you wouldn't…" Sephiroth was enjoying himself. "Even though Cloud delayed our plans by casting me into the Mako, Mother escaped to assimilate her surrogate while her body remained to observe Hojo's progress!"

"Her surrogate?"

"You know how anal Hojo was. He insisted on having more than one specimens in case he screwed up, so he experimented with creating genetic twins of Jenova out of humans. His only successes were Vincent and Lucrecia, my so called mother. Dying while giving birth, Lucrecia later revived and escaped her 'tomb' into Midgar. Simple as that."

"That's pretty thin, Sephiroth." Aeris said skeptically. "What about the flaw Hojo designed into Lucrecia? She wouldn't have lasted thirty hours much less thirty years!"

"Why ask questions you already know the answers to?" Aeris' eyes narrowed, Sephiroth smiled wider. "Yes…dear little Reno and Elena. The 'medicine' they'd been stealing all that time…was actually the same Jenovian DNA Hojo used to inject Lucy with! This continued a few years until Jenova located her, faking her death again to help orchestrate Meteor and her contingency plan now in effect…"

"There's more to this than you're letting on, isn't it?" Aeris said in frustration. "It can't be that simple!"

"Of course there are some choice morsels I've neglected to mention." He stood and admired 'himself' like he would before a mirror. "But that information comes at a price I've yet to decide upon." 

One step forward, two steps back. How frustrating. "I'm not even sure if you know the truth, much less if I can trust you."

"True." Sephiroth predictably rose to the bait, the 'reactor' faded into the woods again with a gesture. "But better the devil you know than the one you don't, eh?" 

The smugness dimmed in his eyes ever so briefly, and Aeris saw a flash of the man her former self had fallen for. It both sickened and intrigued her.

"Tell you what: I'll give you a hint, just to make things more interesting. Fair?"

"I'm listening."

"Someone in your little family hasn't been quite honest with all of you. In fact, he…or _she_…stands to lose everything the deeper you dig into this. Take care who you trust, dear Aeris. Take care."

Aeris betrayed no emotion to Sephiroth's comment, despite how they boiled within her. 

He turned his back to her, clasping his hands behind him. From the cryptic tone his voice adopted, she couldn't help but ponder the expression he was trying to hide.

"Now I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

Her mind screamed at her to run while she could. But her heart…her stupid bleeding heart…

"…Go ahead."

"…You admitted that you felt an attraction to Cloud because of his resemblance to Zack. I can't help but wonder…if it was actually the part of me within him you longed for?"

The question nearly shattered what little defenses she had left, sending her into a mental tailspin. Planet! Why of all things he asks me that?!! 

Worse of all…the answer alluded her. Taunted her inability to answer.

"You don't have to answer now." He said with surprising warmth. "Just…Just think about it. And do return."

She looked at him, seeing him in a new light…part of her screaming in betrayal…part of her…

"T-Thank you." She managed, and calmly walked out of the basement. A walk that became a run before she…did something she'd regret.

And Sephiroth turned and watched her leave. And Smiled.

##

Shera Highwind's call to Reeve came at midnight, a bad sign if there ever was one. And as he expected, it was worse than he feared: Tifa in labor and Cloud badly injured…

…attacked by something claiming to be Jenova.

As she requested, he alerted his top scientists and doctors to prep for their arrival to exam the couple. No telling what that freak had done to them. He knew not to worry about the labor, as a former midwife Shera had insisted on delivering her friends' baby upon learning they were expecting and was in charge of the situation as always. 

Reeve smirked, remembering Cid saying he thanks the planet every day for his 'nerdy little wife.' 

Cid Highwind also broke several world records for intercontinental travel that night in the rebuilt Highwind, a feat that took mere mortals a lifetime. He wasn't too happy about it either, and let everyone assembled in the office know when he burst in looking like a miniature thundercloud. 

"Don't you give me that *&^%ing look!" Cid thundered, Vincent stoically bearing the verbal assault in silence. "Stupid &^%$ing vampire with a skull thicker than the *&^%ing hull, cause of your dumb ass mine is flying in this ass poor weather instead of parked in bed like it should be!" He pinned a smirking Yuffie with a glare. "I know the brat doesn't have much sense but you know better damnit!!" 

Of course, Cid was more worried than angry really. Tifa's call had obviously scared years off him, and it didn't help matters when Reeve filled him in on the situation on the way over. He hadn't taken that too well either…

"And what the hell are they here for?!!" Cid glared venomously at the lounging Reno, who ignored him as he tried to get some sleep against the wall. Probably would have succeeded if Elena hadn't kept elbowing him. "You'd go to *&^%ing Turks before us with this?!"

"As I explained, I had good reason to." Thankfully, Ramuh insisted on attending Cloud's examination, so they could talk freely. "I thought it was wiser…"

"Wiser my ass!"

"Arguing won't change things." Elena said quietly.

Cid growled in the back of his throat but made a visible attempt to calm down. "Hell of a time to try quit smoking." Yuffie stifled a chuckle at this, coughing innocently as Cid glared. "So now what?"

"…I think we should go with the original plan." Cid's face darkened so Vincent quickly added. "Cloud and Tifa will remain here while he recovers and you'll inform Barret and Red to the situation and lock down Cosmo Canyon and Corel just in case." Cid grunted. "Second, I want you and Shera to work on something with Reeve that may give us an edge. He'll give you the details."

Yuffie scowled at this. "Aeris said to trust them."

"I know, Yuffie…But I'd rather be sure."

"That would be a first." She said under her breath. Vincent heard but kept silent, the barest flicker of guilt in his eyes.

"It's still a bullshit plan, Vince." the old pilot grumbled.

"It's all we got right now." 

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Just shut up Cid!" Everyone shouted. 

Cid muttered a few curses under his breath as he pouted. 

With that minor crisis out of the way, and a long labor to wait out, Vincent went to the source of his problems for some answers…back to the 'nightclub'…

"CHAOS!"

**__**

"No need to yell."

Livid, he overturned the table, cards flying everywhere. Rufus and the other players protested…but quickly quiet when he pointed Death Penalty at them.

"You knew all along, didn't you?!"

Chaos rolled his eyes, holding up his cards_. **"Can't you wait to bitch at me? I'm on a streak here…"**_

Death Penalty barked and Chaos stared at the stump where his claw once was.

**__**

"You shot me! Little ungrateful bitch shot me!"

Vincent released the spent shell, cocked and fired again, this time taking a horn off.

****

"Sonuva-!" Chaos yelped. "**_Damn PMSy vampire!" _**

"Didn't you?" Vincent hissed.

****

Chaos moved his other hand over his stump as if performing a card trick, the limb restored. **_"So I did. Not like you could've have done anything." _**

"Why? Revenge?" 

****

Chaos snorted. **_"Please. Haven't you learned by now?" _**Plucked a martini out the air. **_"Everything the mistress does has a purpose, but never what the purpose seems to be."_**

"I have no time for riddles, Chaos."

****

"Only cause you're too stubborn to see you'd already have…" Chaos tapped his skull. **_"…all the answers already if you just listen."_**

Vincent's eyes narrowed. 

"Never."

****

"Then you don't really care about dear Yuffie after all." Chaos hit him where it hurt. **_"You could end this now before she gets hurt, and all you lose is a bit of control over us…" _**

This wasn't the first time he'd heard this song: Tap into the Jenova within for knowledge, in exchange for pieces of his remaining humanity. The first time was to find 'Lucrecia' two years ago at the waterfall. The second was to find and kill Hojo…

**__**

"You'll even be able to find Jenova before she uses what she's taken…"

Taken…

Suddenly Vincent grinned. Even Chaos shivered.

"I'll think about it." And he was gone.

Chaos sipped his martini and tossed it snickering.

****

"Nice kid, but sharp as a nut sac…"

Vincent had 'returned' just in time to see a tired but smiling Shera walk in, introducing them to the newest member of the 'family': Zakaeris Evelynn Strife. Informed everyone that Tifa was just fine, the girls squealing as they dashed over to see the precious bundle she carried.

"She's has her fathers eyes!"

"Thank god she doesn't have his hair…"

Vincent has almost managed to 'escape' when…

"Don't you wanna see her, Fangs?"

Damn you, Reno…

Before he knew it, He found himself holding Zakaeris clumsily as Yuffie tucked her in. "No no, adjust your arm like this and…" 

He didn't really hear her…mesmerized by the uncanny blue eyes staring at him so innocently. Slowly, he pictured her hair darker, eyes steel gray instead of blue…

"Zakaeris…" He murmured, inwardly embarrassed at his thoughts. Even after last night, his thoughts were straying where they should not. "…A name to be proud of."

She didn't miss the wistful tone, so deeply buried anyone else would have missed it. Almost forgot she was supposed to be angry with him. "Heh heh, she looks good on you…" She teased with a smile. "Grandpa Vinnie…"

Vincent couldn't help but smirk in reply, enjoying the rare warmth he felt. "Leave my age out of this..."

Then Vincent realized the warmth he felt wasn't just on the inside…but on the outside as well. And spreading.

"Kid's got more sense than her parents." Reno remarked with a straight face.

##

"Your cape is Dry clean right?"

"Shove it and that Moogle of yours where the sun don't shine, Reeve."

Laughter. Even Cloud managed a smile. Rude/Ramuh rolled his eyes.

****

*Humans…*

The girls were fussing over Tifa and Zakaeris while the four of them visited Cloud. The young swordsman looked a step above hammered shit but would pull through: The worst he'd suffered was a concussion, several strange puncture marks and an abnormal fever, the tests confirming what Vincent suspected.

"Jenova cell count below normal, almost life threatening." Reeve raised an eyebrow at the report. "Like she was taking samples from a lab rat. But why Cloud?"

"Not revenge…" Cloud coughed. "…taking back…what wasn't mine to…keep."

"Why not suck off the walking Mood swing here? "Reno remarked acidly, jerking a thumb at Vincent. "What's so special 'bout some mind*&^%ed Sephy wannbe?" 

Everybody stared at him.

"Out of the mouth of idiots." Vincent remarked caustically. Reno gave him the finger.

****

"Are you suggesting that Jenova is attempting to resurrect Sephiroth?" 

Now came the tricky part: Convincing Ramuh that Cloud was no threat. 

"That's what she wants us to think." Vincent explained. "Any spawn she would make could never equal the original, and Cloud wasn't a true clone of Sephiroth anyway." 

Stretching the truth a bit but Ramuh seemed to buy it. 

****

"Just trying to…what is the human term…Yank our chain?" Ramuh stroked his chin. **"Make me think Cloud is more important than he really is?"**

"Not to mention Avalanche is even more useless without him."

"Just how many times we kicked your bony ass, Reno?" Cid retorted.

"Don't get too cocky old man…" Reno grinned. "The smell helped."

Vincent, Cloud and Ramuh sweatdropped as Cid and Reno grabbed hold and stretched each other faces. Reeve just laughed.

****

"If what you say is true, then we'd better concentrate on finding her instead of her motives. I'll leave that to you while I tend to Yuffie's request…"

"What request?"

The smile Ramuh showed Vincent was almost sinister.

****

"She has requested an audience with our lord and master, and he wishes to meet tomorrow at Wutai." The smile widened knowingly. **"I wonder why she didn't mention it to you?"**

__

"Because he's a lovesick arsehole." Chaos taunted in his mind. **_"Can't make up his mind if his life depended on it…"_**

"It doesn't matter." Vincent grunted in a tone that said it did. Ramuh's smirk vanished instantly.

"She also forgot to tell you I was bringing her." Cid cut in. "*&^%ing brat can't remember anything not tattooed on your ass Vincent…" 

"I resent that." Vincent nodded his thanks to Cid, the gruff old pilot winking.

Ramuh cleared his throat, mildly annoyed that his fun was ruined. **"If you'll excuse me then, I have other matters to attend to…" **And was gone. 

Rude caught his breath, looking at Vincent.

"How about the rest of it now that he's gone, Vincent…"

"Jenova Cells store and record all changes to the host…as well as adapt and evolve from traumatic or near death experiences." He held up his claw as an example. "After destroying Sephiroth, Cloud's may have the potential to surpass him in strength. Ramuh would kill him if he knew…as well as Zakaeris." 

"He could *&^%ing try, ya mean." Cid muttered. 

"Just try?" 

Vincent inwardly smirked as Cid and Reno started brawling again.

Once again the fate of the world rests in the hands of a bunch of misfits…someone upstairs had a sick sense of humor alright…

##

Northern Crater was a pale shadow of it's former reputation…still a hideous scar on the planet, but the darkness that had bled and corrupted the winterscape was gone, purified by the Eruption of Lifestream and two years of healing.

It mattered not to the silent figure standing at it's edge. 

It's existence was more than enough.

The few remaining monsters not yet purged stayed out of sight of those hatefully glowing blue eyes, remembering how their kin were torn apart in seconds last time. Instead they merely watched he/she stand there. Mutter to itself until it began to scream at the heaven in rage, energy crackling off it's body and striking the landscape randomly.

They understood a few of the words: Deceiver. Murderer. Spoiled brat.

…Vengeance.

## 

"Damn brat….insisting on flying at the ass crack of *&^%ing dawn on 3 *&^%ing hours sleep…"

A very disgruntled Ramuh watched Cid sprawling back in his chair, literally flying the Highwind with his purple socked feet curled around the wheel like a primate's. 

****

"Mr. Highwind…" The Esper wished he'd remained within Rude to take this trip instead of manifesting a body, so the Turk would be feeling motion sick instead of him…

"Looking piss yellow there, Old man…" He deliberately looked away from the view screen to smirk at the Esper. "Y'Ok?" 

****

"I'm…Fine…Thank you."

"K, Sparky." Cid lit a cig and stood up, scratching himself as he walked over to the minifridge in the cabin…seemingly obvious to the Highwind plummeting like a rock. "Brewsky?"

Ramuh's impressive 'whiskers' actually curled as he shook his head frantically.

"Cool, cool." He plopped back into his seat and regained control with ease, the power climb nearly flattening the Esper to the floor and made his insides wobble as The airship balanced out. Cid simply popped the lid off his beer, took a long swig and unleashed a belch that Ramuh felt to the core.

****

"MR. HIGHWIND!" Apparently that had been the last straw, Cid grinned inwardly. **"I would appreciate it very much if you took the welfare of your passengers seriously!"**

"That a fact?" With a speed the Esper didn't know the man possessed Cid detached and tossed the steering wheel of the Highwind at him, Ramuh staring incredulously as he caught it. "You drive then."

The Esper's response was to faint dead away.

Cid chuckled maniacally as he readjusted the autopilot settings. "An airsick thunder god…heard it &^%$ing all now…"

Shera had entered just as the Esper keeled over, sighing ruefully as she stepped over his prone body and picked up the control stick.

"He had it coming." Cid said defensively.

"Of course, dear"

Cid mock scowled at the not quite scolding/teasing tone in her voice. Time with Tifa and Yuffie had certainly rubbed off on her. "The brat still painting the lower decks?"

"I gave her something to sleep instead." She leaned over to reattach the control, Cid making a show of checking her out as she did and earning a mock glare as she sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "Even your goofing off won't disturb her."

"Goofin' off…" He said indignantly.

Shera smiled for a moment before sighing.

"You're worried about them…not cause of Jenova…"

Cid grumbled something under his breath about nosy wives that Shera pointedly ignored.

"While back, you need surgery to tear Yuffie away from Vince. Now she's looking for any excuse to get away from him and he's acting like a damn vampire again. That blue assed bitch's *&^%ed up all our hard work!"

Shera raised an eyebrow. "_Our _hard work?"

"Damn straight…Can't have him…well…" He looked sheepish. "Acting like an ass to a girl who cares for him…Like I did for years…"

Shera blushed. 

Cid sobered with a scowl. "Plus I've seen how that little bastard Reno's been eyeing her before. Don't want her falling for his bullshit on the rebound-what are you smirking at?"

Shera giggled. "You sound like you're her father."

Cid snorted.

"Don't get any ideas, woman…I rather she'd be stealin' Vinnie's drawers than everything else."

"Of course dear."

##

Yuffie whimpered in her sleep…lost once more in the _Kiragi_…

__

Elena staring up in terror at the huge, bestial shadow looming over her…

"I don't care if it's a trap! Now let go!"

Terminus kneeling over and picking up a bloodied Reno by the shirt…

Lucrecia laughing…

****

"So it begins…"

Her own voice screaming Vincent's name…

__

Junon's entire naval fleet opening fire upon the Junon branch of Bannon Enterprises…

__

Vincent on his hands and knees…surrounded by four large shadows with glowing eyes…

The last was enough to half awaken her...swimming through a haze of tranquilizer and motion sickness.

It had been the worst one so far…if only she could make any sense of it…

And as if granting her request her vision blurred…

…Acrid smoke scalding her lungs and the intense heat unbearable as she watched it burn.

…Watched Wutai burn…

Several bodies littered the streets, unconscious or dead she could not tell…

…A dark figure…

….Glint of gold…

….stalking toward her…

….flutter of wings…or a cape…

…Eyes boring into hers…

…bright as freshly shed blood…

…Raising it's left hand…

…metal clicked against metal…

A deafening roar. 

…Darkness.

Icy claws seized Yuffie's heart in realization, the horrible vision vanishing without a trace.

Wutai's destruction…at one man's hands…

"It's impossible!" She clutched at the sheets. "I won't believe it!"

__

"Your responsibility is to Wutai, Yuffie…"

"It's not written in stone yet! I can change it!" 

__

"Even your childish crush can't save him."

"I _will _change it!"

If it was the sleeping drought or exhaustion from the Dreamsense she didn't care…a thankfully dreamless sleep soon claimed her.

"I…will…"

##

"Break me shake me misdirect me…it's all the same to MEEEEEEE!"

Late that morning found Vincent in hell. 

"You look at me but you don't see…understand I'm a Sinner!"

Baby supplies. The one thing Reeve didn't have tucked away in that tower of his. Reno volunteered out of boredom, dragging Elena along 'before she ruined her eyes' and Vincent only followed to make sure Tifa actually got what was on the list.

Was he ever paying for that mistake: One, Reno drove like a bat out of hell and hit every pothole and bump on purpose, relishing the sound of Vincent's head thumping the roof every time. Second and worse of all, he was fond of singing to the screaming radio. Badly.

****

"Wake me shake me misdirect me it's all the same to me!"

****

"CancancanikillhimPLEASE!" Hellmasker screamed. Death Gigas growled.

Reno leaned his head out the window and screamed at passerby. "RAISE YOUR HANDS IF YOU'RE A SINNER!"

"NO." Vincent placed his hands over his ears. Then over his head as he thumped the roof again.

"Sorry bout that." 

He glared at the grinning Turk. "No you're not."

The grin widened as he hit another bump. "True."

Vincent growled low in his throat.

"Can you stop acting like a ass for five minutes?" 

Reno scowled at Elena in the back. "Oh, defendin' tall dark and gruesome now?"

"Maybe I'm tired of getting sprayed in your pissing contest!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She pointed ahead. "Truck." 

Reno turned and barely swerved back into the proper lane in time to miss the oncoming truck. "Answer my question!"

She looked out the window. "Figure it out if you're so smart." 

Reno muttered under his breath as he swung into the parking lot of the store. Vincent couldn't get out quick enough, but he did pause long enough to open the door for Elena.

"Thank you Vincent." She simpered. "Nice to see some men haven't forgotten manners."

*Oh no you didn't…* 

"Well duh," Reno snickered. "That's how he gets women to show their necks to him."

Elena sniffed and looped and arm around a surprised Vincent and led him in. 

Reno's jaw dropped.

__

****

"I taught you well, Vinnie boy."

*Shut up, Chaos.*

Still…He could'nt help a smirk from crossing his face.

They were quite an unlikely trio, a cheerful blonde humming to herself as she pushed a cart, seemingly unaware of the two scary looking men trailing along behind her and firing off death glares at anyone looking their way. Needless to say, the customers stayed the hell out of their way and mothers pulled their children away to the other side. 

"Oh! How cute!" Elena held up a pink set of Jammies to them. "What you think?"

"They're…nice."

"Not as trendy as a cape and steel boots, eh?" Reno muttered only for Vincent to hear, who ignored him with an effort. He playfully lifted up two of what appeared to be clear tubes with suction tips and pumps to his eyes. "What's this Elle?"

Elena's eyes widened and she flushed red.. "Those are breast pumps, Reno!" 

"Really?" Reno looked at them and laughed, holding them on his chest. "Tifa definitely wouldn't need these then…"

She blinked. Then smacked him upside his head. "That's not funny, Reno!" But she was chuckling silently and smiling. "I'm going to the ladies' room, you guys get the rest and check out ok?" 

Reno kept the smile until she was out of sight…Then glared at Vincent.

"What the &^%$ you think you're doing?"

"…Shopping." Vincent deadpanned.

"Elena's not on the list Arsehole!" Reno shot back. 

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play innocent!" He batted his eyes and took a feminine pose, raising his voice to an imitation of Elena's that had more people staring. "Thank you Vincent! Nice to see some men haven't forgotten manners!" His glare returned as he grabbed him by the shirt. "Don't you be trying that &^^$ing Brat Pitt wannabe charm on her, trying to use her to get back at me!"

Vincent calmly grabbed Reno's wrist with his claw. "Unlike you I don't sink to such childish games. But I'm wondering why you'd even care if I did?"

**__**

"Nice one!" *Thank you.*

"Elena can do better than you, vampire."

"But you call it jealousy when I say the same about you and Yuffie."

The smile that crossed Reno's face was nasty. "Cause I see an old bastard stringing along a girl in love with him 'case his old bed warmer comes back!"

Vincent did an excellent imitation of Chaos' grin. "Listen to the river calling the lake wet."

Reno's eyes narrowed as he let go. Grabbed a container of Baby food and scooped out a large amount. Flicked it on Vincent's shirt and wrote in it with his finger. "F…U…C…"

Elena sighed as the panicked horde stampeded past her as she exited the bath, sighing to herself. 

"I knew it…."

If she hadn't been angry, the scene would have been hilarious: Baby food was flung everywhere, the floor looking like a nasty finger-painting. And in the middle the chaos was the two, completely covered in the stuff and beating each other with Diaper bags… 

"So the prince of darkness can get mad after all!"

Vincent answered by kicking his legs from under him and smothering him with diapers.

****

"RENOOOOOO!!!!!!"

She actually shattered the few remaining Baby food containers remaining.

Reno and Vincent cringed as she angrily stalked/slid toward them. "I…I apologize for my behavior, Elena…" Vincent looked ashamed. "I…don't know what came over me."

"I know it's not _your _fault Vincent…" An acidic glare at Reno. "Renoyld Alphonse Tartarean! Can't you stop acting like a three year old and leave Vincent alone!"

In an Out of character moment, Reno simply stood up and stalked off. Slid and fell on his butt.

Needless to say the rest of the trip was uneventful…until they got to Reeve's…

"Daaammmnnnn…" Cait remarked as they brought the supplies in. "What happened to you?!"

"Sit on it and spin gear head!" Elena snapped as she stalked off. "*&^hole!"

Said &^%hole flicked a clump of applesauce from his hair in Cait's face as he stalked off in the opposite direction. "Wench!" 

Rude raised an eyebrow and silently went after Elena, leaving a staring Reeve and Tifa while Cait sputtered and wiped his face. Vincent merely set down his bags, announced he was taking a shower and walked past.

Tifa caught up with him in the hall, surprisingly mobile in the wheelchair she was temporarily confined to since she refused to lie in bed all day. "You ok, Vincent?" Zakaeris cooed as her mother shifted her hold, as if she was concerned as well.

Vincent stopped and sighed, keeping his back to her. "Just not used to losing my temper so easily, Tifa...I'll be fine."

His tone begged her to drop it. But ever the maternal one of their little family she gently prodded on.

"Well…I'm here if you ever want to talk about it. Help if I can."

Silence. Tifa made as to turn when…

"Maybe I shouldn't interfere...if he makes her happy."

She knew it: Few things could rattle Vincent emotionally, Yuffie being the at the top of the list. Not to mention Reeve and Cid's earlier bitching and snarling about Stupid Blue Assed Bitches and Reno keeping his hands off Yuffie if he had a brain…. 

"She didn't look happy when I last saw her." Tifa said bluntly. 

"That was my fault. A misunderstanding." Vincent sighed again. "Maybe one for the better."

Tifa crept closer and took his human hand in hers. "If it was, why do you feel so sad?"

Vincent turned and faced her in surprise.

"You're the most practical and logical person I've ever met, Vincent. You never make a decision unless you're completely sure. Why change now?"

Zakaeris reached up her chubby little hands at him, Tifa lifting her to him to hold. Vincent did so, not as reluctant as he wanted her to think. 

"My feelings aren't important, Tifa."

"Still haven't answered my question." 

**__**

"She has you there, Vinnie boy."

*Bite me.*

"…Don't think I can Tifa." He handed her Zakaeris and started toward his room.

Paused.

"….At least not now."

Tifa couldn't help but smile at the last. 

Although their rivalry for Cloud's affections was friendly…although she had come to love Aeris like a sister and mourned her loss…she remembered the constant heartache and nights spent crying yourself to sleep thinking you were second best.

Damned if she'd let Yuffie suffer through that. Not when all Vincent needed was a little push-or a dropkick in the ass-to realize the truth.

She nuzzled Zakaeris playfully. "Wanna help, shortstuff?" 

She answered with a gurgle…Tifa wondering if she really did just wink at her.

##

That evening.

"Stop fidgeting. Stand straighter. And for Leviathan's sake smile!"

Yuffie scratched her butt, hunched over and smiled goofily with her tongue lolling.

Ramuh raised an eyebrow. Lord Godo groaned. "May you be blessed with _sons_, Highwind-san..."

Shera chuckled silently behind her Kimono sleeve.

Thankfully Godo understood the need for secrecy, Yuffie didn't have it in her to deal with that damn stiff ceremonial stuff. Actually she didn't feel up to dealing with anything at the moment, but getting some answers was more important than…it was just more important. She was glad Shera had insisted on staying while Cid went to Corel and Cosmo to see this Leviathan herself, at least someone would be at her side, come what may.

She wouldn't think about Vincent or Reno…Damn too late.

The change in the air of the Pagoda was subtle at first…Yuffie straightening up as reality bent and literally parted to create a swirling portal…

And out stepped the most intimidating Wutainese she'd ever seen! 

He wasn't exceptionally tall or thickly muscled. His dress was traditional Wutainese, dark blue and trimmed with white. Just barely over six feet, his body lean and wiry. Hawkish features that would have been handsome if not for the perpetual scowl. It was the way those amber eyes stared right through you as they flickered over you…stealing into your soul in an instant and devouring your secrets. 

The man was more 'Vincenty' than Vincent. 

He was followed by a statuesque woman who towered over him, her pale skin seeming to shimmer and glow, the room temperature noticeably dropping a bit. She idly tossed her impressive mane of dark blue, the jewelry woven within the intricate braid clinking musically. Like the man, she radiated power, though not as harsh and unyielding. Almost soothing. 

****

"I present to you, Lord Masashi Godo and Lady Kisaragi Yuffie and Comrade in arms Shera Highwind…" Ramuh intoned in traditional greeting. **"Heir to He Who Fathered Us, the Grandsire Bahamut, and She who holds dominion over Ice and snow, Lord Leviathan and Lady Shiva." **

Leviathan raked that fearsome glance over her. _Measured _her. Yuffie gulped. 

****

"There is no need for formality between us, old friend and son in law." His voice was the opposite of Ramuh's: Quiet instead of booming, sharp instead of even tempered. A voice that told you with every careful syllable not to *&^% with it's owner."And I am pleased to finally meet you, Granddaughter." 

Yuffie didn't get a chance to reply, finding her face squashed to Shiva's impressive Bosom as the Ice Esper glomped her close and swung her off her feet. 

"Oh aren't you the cutest thing!" She squealed giddily. "Thank god you took after your mother instead of your crusty old father!"

Ooooookay….

Shera sweat dropped. Godo, Ramuh and Leviathan seemed oblivious…or used to this.

With little effort at all she pounced on Godo and Shera and pulled them all into the hug of no escape. Yuffie winced as something popped in her back. "Godo you old dog! You haven't gotten any prettier! Come on everybody give me some love now!"

Leviathan coughed, Shiva releasing them and smiling sheepishly. "Oh I'm such a goof when it comes to formality! It's just that I'm so glad to finally see my granddaughter I can just snow! Not to mention do this!" She reached out and grabbed a resigned looking Godo in headlock and noogied him fiercely. "I owe you from the last time you skuzzy old goat! Say I give new meaning to 'snowflake' now ya Pervert!"

"She'll be awhile." Leviathan said calmly as he led a staring Yuffie away. "Why don't you show me how much Wutai has changed…" 

****

"My lord." Ramuh interjected with a bow. **"I apologize for leaving abruptly…"**

"…But you have matters of importance to which you must attend." Yuffie noticed the flicker of regret that passed in the Water god's eyes, as well as an unidentifiable _something _in Ramuh's. "You have no need to ask my permission to go old friend."

Ramuh bowed again and vanished…Leaving Yuffie to ponder what that was all about.

##

Fwap….Fwap…

They were all hard at work. At least, most of them were: Elena and Rude were deciphering the Weapon data while Reeve was downstairs overseeing repairs to his prized specimens. In the other corner of the room, Vincent, Cloud and Tifa were overlooking several books on Geography for prime locations of Jenova's hideout, guessing from what few clues they had… 

And Reno was…flicking cards into a hat. And at Vincent.

Fwap…Fwap…

Vincent had just sat there, not even flinching or changing expression as fewer cards wound up in the hat than bouncing off his head. 

Fwap…Fwap…Fwap….

Reno increasing in speed and accuracy as time passed…

Fwapfwapfwapfwapfwap….

Pulling another deck out of nowhere when finished with one and continuing…

Fwapfawapfwapfwapfwap…

And four hours…seven card decks later…

Fwapfwapfwapfwapfwap….

Chaos, his three brothers and even Hojo screaming for blood in his mind…

Fwapfwapfwapfwapfwapfwapfwapfwapfwapfwapfwapfwapfwap….

…Did Vincent wind up and chuck the thirty pound book like a major leaguer with frightening speed…The thunder crack of it smashing into Reno's face nearly deafening. Watch with a very out of character smirk as the book slowly slid off Reno's stunned face to reveal his poleaxed expression.

Picked up another book and continued as nothing happened.

Four voices chorused "thank you" in his head. 

Scowling, Elena handed a twenty to a smirking Rude.

Reno rubbed his nose with a chuckle. 

"How in the seven hells did you ever become a Turk, Reno? You're rude, sloppy and careless…We'd shot you ourselves back in my time."

"Holy shit, that was a speech!" 

Vincent closed his book and _glared _at him.

"Then again," Reno taunted. "This isn't really about me being a Turk, is it?"

"Of course not….It's about everything I can't stand about you…"

"Not just jealous?"

The glare from hell actually intensified.

Reno kicked his feet up on the table and scratched himself. 

"Cause I swear…every time I try to wrap my head around the thought that you could be my father…I feel like I got to take a three day shit just ta wipe it out my mind!" 

Vincent, who seemed to be ignoring him and focusing on the book again, _twitched_.

"*&^%!, what the hell could Yuffie or any woman see in a tightass…"

__

Twitch.

"…look like Scarecrow on crack…"

__

Twitch…TWITCH…

"…can't decide if he's a *^%$ing Spawn or Blade wannabe…"

TwitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitchTWITCHTWITCHTWITCHTWITCH……

"..Who gets…"

TWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH….

"…ON MY &^%$ING NERVES!"

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The geo book was now in two separate pieces.

Brimstone flavored the long growl/sigh that escaped him. 

"Stand."

Reno blinked.

Vincent slowly stood and placed hand and claw upon the table, locking eyes with Reno.

"Vincent Valentine. Former rank of Captain 1st class. Challenge issued to STAND."

Reno grinned ferally. Lazily stood and mimicked him.

"Renoyld Tartarean. Captain. Challenge to STAND accepted."

Elena nearly dropped the laptop. Rude raised an eyebrow. Calmly paged Reeve.

"Reeve, we have a STAND in progress, you know what to do."

His reply was incoherent and filled with sounds of frenzied movement.

Tifa was about to give both a piece of her mind when Cloud calmly shifted his hold on Zakaeris to one hand and gently caught hers. "Stay outta it Tiff…Turk stuff."

"But…"

"It's a tradition began since the birth of the organization." Rude explained. Elena closed her laptop with an annoyed sigh. "If two or more members have a disagreement, they settle it by standing up and challenging each other to drink the other under the table while staring each other down. A test of strength and willpower."

"Obviously a man came up with this." Tifa snorted. 

Elena couldn't help but snicker as Rude shrugged.

Two of Reeve's assistants stepped in, placing shot glasses, large bottles of Diesel, Bourbon, and every hard drink Tifa could remember on the table between the men. "Reeve's not coming?" Elena asked in amusement.

"His words, ma'am, and I quote: Hell no! Not after _last _time."

Tifa raised an eyebrow at her snickering. "Bad?"

"Last time it was Tseng and Reno…and it wasn't pretty."

Cloud snickered.

Reno started with the bourbon. Raised his glass and smirked at the older man. "Last chance old man."

Vincent answered by opening the diesel and downing a shot without blinking. Slammed it down on the table.

Cloud whistled. "I think Midgar's champion Lush has met his match."

Rude raised the twenty he'd taken from Elena. "….I'll take that bet." 

##

"Wutai has progressed much under your efforts, Granddaughter."

"…Thank you."

"You seem distracted."

*Nothing gets past you does it?*

"Not much, Granddaughter."

Yuffie's expression was priceless. 

Leviathan chuckled. "Perhaps it would help if I answered some of your questions…"

Of the many swirling around her head, one above all demanded attention.

"Where were you when Wutai truly needed you?! When mother and father needed you?!!"

Leviathan sighed. He'd expected this one and still found it hard to answer as he paused near a bench.

****

"Here, sit with me." Yuffie reluctantly did so, Leviathan looking as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Yuffie…" His amber eyes flickered. "This is something that your father and I had decided to wait for until you were ready for it. Especially when you're already distracted…" 

She snorted. "I am ready…have no choice but to be ready…"

Leviathan sighed. *God she sounded just like her mother then…*

"Son in law didn't tell you everything about the Shinra/Wutai war: We did fight, Shiva, Ramuh, myself and few others, posing as humans. Only Godo and your mother knew our true identity."

Yuffie had a flash of when she was a child, a younger looking Leviathan holding her on his knee, making small animals of ice in his palm. Running around her mother and a pale woman that could only be Shiva. 

And, she suddenly smirked, pulling on a very disgruntled Ramuh's whiskers.

"I see you're starting to remember." 

"Wait a minute. I thought Espers used Avatars because you can't manifest bodies and use your full power?" 

"That is true…unless we 'cheat' a little." He raised a palm and with a grunt, a chunk of greenish blue crystal with a red core appeared. "As Ramuh explained, When our physical body perishes, all that remains is shards of Magite. Each of those shards, all that remain of us, are located safely within the planet's core. However, we can safely remove our shards and manifest a body around it if necessary, but you can see the risk in such a thing."

Yuffie swallowed. Shatter the shard and…

With another grunt the Shard vanished into his palm, Yuffie watching it travel up his arm and into his body.

"We were Wutai's secret weapon, each of us worth a 100 soldiers on the field with our powers, evening the odds against Shinra's superior numbers and technology. Had the war progressed normally, we could have stopped Shinra's rise to power there…" 

The amber eyes glittered ferally, his anger almost physically choking Yuffie by just sitting close to him. 

"Our one chance to end the war with a preemptive strike that would have crippled the Shinra war machine," He hissed, reigning in his temper. "And someone betrayed us to that bastard Sephiroth…" 

"Betrayed?!" 

Another growl escaped Leviathan. "We never discovered the traitor, but he or she did their dirty work well: Sephiroth hit each of our groups by surprise and scattered us, we Espers attacked with something resembling Magitek weaponry that crippled our powers. And your mother…" 

Another memory assaulted Yuffie: Her mother carrying her to the secret passage in the Pagoda, told to be quiet and hide… 

"Your mother was to remain behind during the strike to protect the capital, insisting that we should concentrate our full strength on the strike." The anger in his eyes was subdued now, flavored with guilt. "And she would have easily handled the Jenova spawned assassin sent to kill her…had she not been poisoned earlier by our betrayer…" 

Yuffie's world suddenly spun, Leviathan catching her before she slid to the pavement in a heap. His suddenly cold touch kept her from fainting.

__

Poisoned…

Only when he was sure she wouldn't pass out did Leviathan continue. "We'd never had known of this treachery had not Sephiroth had said what he said when Godo surrendered… 

"…I was not responsible for the dishonorable attack on Lady Kisaragi, Lord Godo…she deserved a warrior's death…at my hand alone…" 

Yuffie finished for him, not quite remembering how she'd heard them but knew their meaning had always eluded her…until now.

__

Mother…

"Why did father lie to me about Mother's death?! What are you protecting me from?!"

Yuffie thought it was impossible to looker grimmer than Vincent at his worst. Somehow Leviathan managed. 

"We never found the traitor…but I've never forget the smell of her Jenova spawned killer left on her body. A smell I've never located…until on Ramuh after he returned to make a report…"

Didn't take a genius to figure out this plot. 

"How can you Espers be so smart and still be so dumb?!!" 

*Definitely like her mother.* 

"Vincent was locked away in that musty old tomb during the war and you know it! How could you even suggest that he killed my mother?!"

But even as she said this another memory surfaced of that night…a glimpse of red as mother ran with her…

No way never…presumptuous little shit… 

"There were reports of something flying from the Pagoda after the attack." He pressed gently. "The wounds were made by some very powerful with claws. I know you are…attached to him but he is a suspect." 

Yuffie growled low in her throat not unlike an animal. He also caught something close to 'Bite me'

Nothing worse than a teenager in love. He _still _had scars from her mother over Godo.

"We'll discuss this another time. Is there anything else you'd wish to discuss?" 

She relented a little.

"…Is the _Kiragi _always accurate?" 

He stoked his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not quite sure myself, granddaughter. The _Kiragi _has always manifested itself in different ways in each of my grandchildren. Your mother for instance, it guided her in battle alongside your father. In the end, it depends on the inheritor." 

"Mother used it in battle while fighting with father?" 

"Yes…" He chuckled. "The stories I can tell you about your mother…" 

And they talked as they traveled back to the pagoda. And as Yuffie finally relaxed and shared some stories of her own, Leviathan couldn't help but ponder on particular thought.

"This Vincent must be quite a character to capture her heart so."

##

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!-"

Vincent and Reno practically inhaled another bottle each and slammed it down to keep glaring. Two more to join the ten or fifteen now littering the floor. 

"Notsh soo bad fer an old man!"

"I guesh dere's sumding U can doo!"

Tifa had left a while ago to put Zakaeris to bed, commenting on not wanting her daughter to catch the stupidity going around. By now, Most of the employees filled the room now, chanting and cheering on their champions while Elena and Rude cheerfully took their money after each bet.

"Holy shit." Cloud grinned. "I've seen it all now."

"Thought he'd cheat with that freaky metabolism of his." Rude commented as Elena giggled and counted her money. "This must really be personal…" 

Neither combatant was even aware of their audience however. Hell, it was hard enough focusing on the other. Not like that was stopping either one however.

Vincent mourned his irreparably shot to hell reputation a moment then took another shot. Grinned. 

"When oar luse, Turkey…" Vincent said so only they could hear. "ya still ain't getting'in Yuffie's pants…"

"Wat, ya gots da key two dem? Eye'll jus dakes dem off ya win ya pass out!"

"Kiss mi pale white vampire ass, little shite!"

"Whoa! Kiss Lu wit dat mouf?"

"Blew Ole man Shinra wit yers or used dat wussy stick?"

"Yer one two talk 'bout suckin'!"

"As yer mom ken tell ya many stories bout!"

Somewhere in the fog clouding his mind Vincent knew he hadn't really said that.

But the bottles and insults kept stacking up and the world became more and more hazy…

…and without any warning or preamble…Reno put down his current bottle unfinished…Looked calmly at Vincent and gave him the finger.

"*&^% you."

And with a smile keeled over.

A hush fell over the crowd.

"Tiiiiimmmmmmmbbbbeeeerrrrrrrrrr!" Cloud and Cait crowed. 

Rude's jaw dropped, muttered several curses as he handed over a hundred Gil to a giggling Elena. 

It was as if Vincent was controlling his body from far away…nothing at all like he remembered how being drunk was like. 'Watched' himself raise his hands like a prize fighter as the crowd cheered or booed him. "Youse been a good cruowd, zhank youse and good nigsh." and staggered toward the door.

"Yo, Vincent…" Cloud came out of nowhere it seemed. "You alright?"

Vincent flashed a smile. "Peachy." and staggered off into the hall toward his room…

…his walk immediately straightening and the effects of his stupor fading a bit…but still unable to control his body…

*The hell?!!*

"Once again, thinking with your balls gets your ass in a sling Turk."

__

Now what…

"While engaging in the time honored tradition of males to drink themselves into a coma…" Hojo said acidly. "You forgot something rather important."

Hellmasker and Gaian sniggered in the back of his mind, and then he knew before Hojo delighted in telling him…

"Alcohol inhibits mental and motor functions…especially those necessary for me to restrain your better halves."

Vincent watched his body stop before a mirror and grin at it. Chaos' trademark grin.

"You never told me of this!"

"Oh, that's right, I didn't" Hojo chuckled nastily. "Must of slipped my mind."

**__**

"Keep your panties on, Vinnie. We're just going to borrow you awhile and give the condemned man, that's you, one last good time." All four of them grinned 'innocently'** _"We promise not to kill anybody."_**

And Vincent screamed like a girl in his prison, but no one heard.

## 

Night blanketed Cosmo Canyon in starfire and midnight. A silence ethereal. 

One that would not last.

Below the lazily hovering Highwind, a seemingly insignificant cliff face over looking the canyon entrance began to slightly rumble. Crack and split under several small but effectively placed Seismic charges until a small but deep hole was produced in it's center.

A dark teeming wave of _something _began spilling out….spilling out toward Cosmo Canyon…

The Gi had returned to world above.

And Terminus stood across from his handiwork and watched expressionlessly .

##

'WAHOOO!"

The Lamborghini Diablo wasn't built for airborne flight. So it was quite a feat for Chaos to manage a hang time of nearly two minutes off the hill before touching down on textbook 180 degree turn into the next lane, causing yet another Multi-car fender bender. What little existed to be called Junon highway patrol lost several more units, Chaos flashing the mirror a peace sign.

**__**

"TEN POINTS!"

"NonononononononNINE! YouyouyouyoumissedONE!" Gaian and Gigas growled agreement.

*At least I'll be a well dressed corpse* Vincent noted as he looked at the red Armani and black collarless dress shirt stolen from Reeve's closet. The bastards had even reverted him back to his days before Hojo's dirty work, Chaos commenting on how long hair was 'so last meteor' but kept the red eyes for 'character'. And why stop with the suit when you can steal one of his cars too?

****

Screaming guitars dueled as the radio was switched on, Chaos head banging. **_"I! STAND ALONE! INSIDE I! STAND ALONE!" _**

*And singing Godsmack's I stand alone, ha ha very *&^%ing funny…*

"Thought you'd like that one, Vincent." Hojo commented.

At least he could strangle Hojo in here, which he was doing now. "How much longer till I can regain control?!"

****

"Considering the amount of alcohol you inhaled, probably seven or eight hours. So sit back and enjoy the ride."

Vincent felt like crying, so he snapped Hojo's arm instead.

Said ride had blown into 'Gone in sixty seconds', the remains of Junon Highway Patrol attempting to run them down or cut them off…Chaos outmaneuvering them all with the driving skills he learned…from movies…

"I thought you wasn't going to kill anyone?!!" Vincent screamed as Chaos pulled another 180 and headed straight _at _the cops…

At the last minute they swerved out of the way, Chaos using a Satan Impact as a ramp, getting away cleanly as the inept cops created another pileup atop each other. Stood and wagged his butt at them as he drove off.

**__**

"They'll live!"

"I was talking about me!"

Hojo sniggered gleefully.

##

"Um, Mr. Bannon?"

"Yes?"

"This is Garage Security informing you that ummm…we seemed to have misplaced your car."

"….."

"Well actually, we know who has your car…he gave us a note before he did something weird with his eyes to us. Made us do as he asked."

"……"

"Dear Reevey, I borrowed some threads and your car, nice taste by the way, going to take Vincent out on the town, sighed: Chaos and Co."

"…….."

"P.S. Yes Reeve, Vinnie getting drunk granted his other halves temporary control but they promise to behave and I'm keeping them from getting violent. Signed: Hojo."

"……"

"Sir?"

"…..Thank you, Gentlemen."

Click.

Reeve clicked off his cell phone and pocketed it slowly as it finally sunk in. Turned to his assistants.

"Could you please contact Rude for me? Oh, and bring any booze left…I'll need it."

##

For the umpteenth time that hour, Vincent kicked himself.

Tiring of attempted Vehicular homicide, his captors had dragged his body into a dance club they spotted. Immediately proceeded to make his life more miserable in the worst way possible:

"My name may not be Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock!"

*SLAP*

"HeehehehehehehehehehehehGOODONE!"

At least he'd lost feeling in his cheeks a long time ago.

**__**

"My turn." Chaos targeted their next victim with a disarming smile."Have you ever kissed a rabbit between the ears?" Pulled his pockets inside out. "Would you like to?"

****

*PUNCH*

*Gonna feel that in the morning….*

Hellmasker walked him into the next one's chest. "If they weren't sooo large, it wouldn't have happened."

*SNAP*

"I'd like to get between your legs and eat my way straight to your heart…"

*WHACK!*

"Hey baby, Wanna play lion? OK. You go kneel right there and I'll throw you my meat."

*PUNCH!*

"Hey, baby, Wanna lock crotches and swap gravy?"

*CRUNCH!*

"I had your sister last year, she sucked. Wanna defend your family honor?" 

*SPLASH!*

_ ****_

"NOW, BITCH!"

*CRACK*

"The only reason I would kick you out of bed would be to *&^% you on the floor."

*SLAP!*

"Oh, you're a bird watcher.…" *UNZIP* "Well, would you take this for a swallow?

*BOOT!*

"You might not be the best looking girl here, but beauty is only a light switch away."

*SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP!*

"My ex-girlfriend used to call me Goldfinger." 

*SMACK!*

Chaos whistled. Vincent glared at Hojo. "Well it's true." He added with a smirk.

Vincent repressed a shudder at _that _image and proceeded to strangle Hojo again.

And then Gaian started barking joyfully, Chaos turning to the object of his attention…and grinned wickedly.

"Hello beautiful…."

"Haven't you humiliated me enough?" Vincent couldn't help but shudder. Abuse was one thing, this was just inhuman….

Each of them looked at each other, actually considering.

****

"ofofofofoffofoCOURSENOT!"

Thus was Vincent forced to perform in the most unholy of human inventions: Karaoke.

**__**

"DIG THROUGH THE DITCHES

AND BURN THROUGH THE WITCHES

AND SLAM IN THE BACK OF MY-DRAG-U-LAAAA!"

If that wasn't enough, they actually took turns with each song, manipulating his appearance and voice to match the original singers…the crowd eating it up…

COME MILADY! COMECOMEMILADY!

YA MY BUTTERFLY, SUGA BABY!

"I'm happy! I'm feeling glad!

I got sunshine…in a bag…

I'm useless…but not for long…

The future…is coming now…is coming now…

Especially on Gaian's turn…actually-what was the word Yuffie used once-Tweaking and street dancing for the crowd like he was on speed or something…actually challenging other dancers to come up on the stage…

(Gaian) 

"BREATHE THE PRESSURE!

COME PLAY THE GAME I'LL TEST YA!

(Hellmasker)

Psychosomaticaddictinsane!

(Gaian)

"BREATHE THE PRESSURE!

COME PLAY THE GAME I'LL TEST YA!

(Hellmasker)

Psycho…somatic…addict insane!

(Gaian)

Coooommmmee plaaaaaayyyy my gaaaaaaaammmmmmmmeeee!

(Hellmasker) 

Inhaleinhaleyourdavictim!

(Gaian)

Coooommmmee plaaaaaayyyy my gaaaaaaaammmmmmmmeeee!

(Hellmasker)

ExhaleEXHALE!!!

Then on the opposite end of the spectrum was Gigas…Vincent not sure who was worst with his head banging and adding his own sound effects.

TRANSFORMERS! MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!

TRANSFORMERS! ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!

AUTOBOTS WAGE THE BAT-TLE TO 

DES-TROY DA EV-IL FOR-CES OF DA DECEPTICONS!

And every time Vincent thought it could get no worse…

****

__

(Chaos)

It's all about the he said she said bullshit!

Think better quit before you slip

Or you'll be leaving wit a fat lip!

It's all about the he said she said bullshit

Think you better quit, talking dat shit!

So come and get it!

….it did.

He was halfway through "Play that funky music" when his saviors found him…and down to his boxers. Rude raised an eyebrow. Cait fell off his Mog. Cloud laughed uncontrollably. Elena blushed and stared.

"Man…" Cait recovered, recording it all for future blackmail. "Yuffie will shit a brick when she hears about this…" 

Hearing that name was enough to snap Elena out of it, the blonde filing away one last look for 'later' and focused her talent on him. Ordered his body to metabolize the remaining alcohol and restore Vincent's control as Chaos' voice echoed in her mind.

**__**

*Spoilsport…Just like sister Siren…* 

They managed to rip his boxers off as they bid the crowd a Full Monty good night…and slumped to the stage floor.

"partypartypartypartyOVERDUDE….."

Vincent was barely aware of being slung over Rude's shoulder and dumped in the backseat of Reeve's van, lying in a miserable heap as they drove back to Reeve's.

"Good thing you left a trail of wrecked cars or we'd of never found you." Cait remarked. "We'd of missed your performance."

"Oh leave him alone." Elena tenderly cradled his head in her lap. "And from what I saw, you have nothing to be embarrassed about at all, Vincent…" she slyly winked. "Nothing…at…all…"

Cait snickered as Vincent reddened. 

Vincent enjoyed blessed silence for awhile…and then of all people, Rude started humming and tapping his fingers as everybody stared at him. Then Cloud's foot started tapping as well, Cait unconsciously bobbing his head to the rhythm as he grinned widely…and all of a sudden…

(Rude, Cloud, Cait and Elena.)  
Hey…do it now…yeah hey   
Yeah, I was a boogie singer…  
playin' in a rock & roll band  
I never had no problems, yeah…burnin' down the one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah…got to start to feelin' so low  
And I decided quickly [yes, I did]…to disco down and check out the show   
Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'   
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted   
Play that funky music white boy   
Play that funky music right   
Play that funky music white boy   
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
(hey,hey) till you die…  
yeah, yeah….

Vincent groaned and covered his face in misery.

"I'm trying…I'm really trying to…"

End of Chapter 6.

Author's notes.

*Shrinks under glare from several readers.*

I know I know…all that wait for this? I had trouble for the longest on this one, but the next one will come much quicker cause I'm finally at the fun part! Wahoo! Two chapters away from the grand finale! I hope you guys can stay patient with me!

Cast additions:

Hojo: Tim Curry. I owe you one Yuko Hoon. I'd just seen IT and Legend the day I read your comment and he clicked perfectly as a cross between Pennywise and Darkness for Hojo's voice. For those of you who have no clue as to who I'm talking about, step away from the computer and go rent these two movies, now.

Sephiroth: Man he was a tough bastard to cast, but I settled on Gerald Butler after watching Dracula 2000 while taking a break from this. Why? Watch the scene where he explains his origins. Now picture him with white hair acting out the scene where Sephy found his 'Mother', Same voice and actions. Scary huh?

Leviathan: Only one Asian actor could pull off this version of the water god in my head: Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. He has the practice with this kind of role, as we all saw when he brought MK bad ass Shang Tsung to life. 

Seeya next Chapter!


	8. Curiosity Kills

*Creeps out of hiding and quavers under angry glares.*

Heyya…

Writer's block is a bitch. That's my defense. Months of staring at the screen and wanting to kick the computer…well enough complaining. Hope you find the chapter worth the wait, this marks the final chapters and I hope I entertain throughout them. I've enjoyed your many wonderful comments as well, they've been the kick in the ass I needed, as always.

Oh, some sites I'd like to promote as well, where you can find more killer works of my friends and myself, as well as what helped me out of my slump. Roleplaying!

My site! Some of my older fics are here: 

Catalina's site, a writer that kicks more ass than I do: 

For Love of blood, a vampire RPG I help run and plot: 

Gift of the planet, an FF7 RPG with even more twists than this story could dream of having: 

And Finally Destiny Forward, another kick ass RPG 

Enjoy! (I hope ^^;)

"I so love it when a plan comes together…that tingly feeling in my cells…."

Lucrecia's bloated mass actually shivered…tendrils playfully slapping the walls in rhythm to the screams and death cries echoing from within her…

The experiment was a whole hearted success. True, the Gi were more simple minded than her true target for this special batch of cells, but they were effective lab rats. If she could enhance this sorry pack into the efficient killers she watched storming Cosmo, then nothing could stop her….

A sudden high whine caught her attention…hissing at the severed connection between a number of Gi as a massive pillar of energy incinerated them from above. A tornado spell quickly followed, Lucrecia watching it's victims' fate through their eyes as the violent winds tore them apart.

"Come on you sons of bitches!"

Three familiar figures led the defensive, balancing the odds long enough for the civilians to get to safety. Not like she gave a shit if the Gi burned Cosmo Canyon to ashes or got wiped out…

But still…those three always were a pain in her delicate ass…

"My task is finished, Lucrecia…" Terminus spoke in her mind. "I'm taking my leave now."

"One last request, Terminus…" she simpered. "Are you familiar with the Highwind controls?"

There was a snort of disgust. "Get one of your freaks to do it. I'm on _my _time now…"

"Time that I can lessen if you be rude to me…"

The assassin actually laughed. 

"We both know how empty _that _threat is." he sneered. "You need me 'alive' a little longer to do your dirty work…otherwise your son will…"

She cut him off with a certain thought…enjoying the flare of hate and agony that tore through him as the Jenova cells within him strengthened in response…restoring him…then ceased, slowly returning him to his undead like state.

"…Bitch…"

She chuckled. Men like Terminus were rare…fearing loss of honor and pride over death. For a moment she contemplated breaking her promise to release him to the death he craved… 

"The best there is, baby…the best there is…"

Premium Spirit Productions Presents

In association with Square Pictures

****

OBSIDIAN

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction by Sentora

Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Square. Just borrowing them for this crazy fic. The new ones belong to me, so ask nicely if ya wanna use 'em ok?

Chapter 6: Curiosity Kills.

The Gi looked up from it's victim as a howling red blur pounced…the last thing it ever saw.

"Fortify the right flank!" Red commanded. "Stand your ground and we can beat them!"

These weren't the Gi Red remembered from two years ago: The incorporeal, bloodthirsty ghouls had become slavering beasts of chaotic flesh…never remaining in one shape for long. They would even absorb their dead to increase size and strength. Their intelligence had seemed both dulled and sharpened as well, fighting in formation and picking their targets…but at the same time they would pause stupidly…as if awaiting orders…

"Musta found a way 'round yer old man…" The towering presence of Barret spoke louder than his Missing Score cannon. "…through da cliffs maybe?"

"That's possible…" Red somersaulted forward, slicing another Gi in two…quickly incinerated two more with a Fire 3. "But what concerns me is their smell…there's a faint trace of Jenova about it…"

"Could smell like Sephiroth's dead ass for all I care!" A particularly irate Cid twirled Venus Gospel above his head, skewering and slicing through the Gi like a fiend. "They've pissed me off!" 

The Gi suddenly stood ramrod still a moment…shrieked as one…

…Dissolved into some foul substance that vanished into the ground without a trace.

"What the…"

Silence. 

"Don't think dey running…"

Red ignored the comment…concentrating on their fading scent…

…When Cid practically stepped on him, waving Venus Gospel. "HEY THAT MY *&^%ING SHIP YOU ARSEHOLE!!"

The Highwind had been hovering just above the Observatory earlier…now it was starting to turn toward Nibelheim…

"Thinkin' what I'm thinkin, Red?"

"The puppeteer is obviously aboard…"

"Not fer *&^%in' long he aint!"

That was when the Gi chose to strike.

They rose as barbed tendrils, impaling those who didn't react in time…Red and Barret barely clearing the snaking tendrils…Cid slammed into the canyon wall by one as he blocked with Venus Gospel…then thrown high into the air…slamming hard into the Observatory roof.

The Tendrils began to twist together…a freakish mishmash of insect and reptile towering over them…it's form still bulging and twisting with change…

"Scatter!"

One Bulbous limb speared toward them…followed by twenty more that had Red and Barret madly scrabbling or blast/shredding the ones they couldn't…the creature switching tactics and diving underground again before springing airborne as it's mass increased…attempting to crush them every time it burrowed and emerged after missing… 

Red managed to get atop the Gi Beast and attacked it savagely, managing to blind it as Barret and the other surviving warriors blasted or stabbed several holes into it's body…wearing it down… 

Above, a foully swearing Cid staggered to his feet, glaring at the slowly turning Highwind above him…the *&^%er stealing it obviously unfamiliar with the controls…or baiting him…

"Well it works either way Arsehole!"

The telltale red flames of a limit break surged around him…Cid steeling his legs as he channeled it's strength into them for a Boost Jump…exploding off the roof with a thunder crack and rocketing toward his precious ship…

"Da tada da tada da tada da tada datada!" 

…Falling short by a foot…

…and with an even fouler curse because of what he was about to do…stabbed Venus Gospel into the hull to save himself and climbed aboard…

Terminus raised an eyebrow at the panting old pilot in the doorway, patting his heart in attempt to slow it down.

"Just you *pant* wait ya bastard *pant* when I *pant* catch my breath…*Pant*"

"Be assured I don't intend to fight you, Cid Highwind." His arrogant tone obviously pissed Cid off enough to recover and raise his spear. "My contract is up and I'll be glad to let you have this flying piece of shit."

"I show you flying piece of shit you-" Cid blinked. "Contract? The hell-?"

"Not a willing one I assure you." Terminus grinned. "But no longer your concern…at least for the moment."

"Why you-!"

Terminus suddenly threw himself off the deck and into the night. A surprised Cid looked over the edge and saw nothing.

"Crazy bastard…something familiar bout him tho…"

He regained control of the Highwind, spying the hole more Gi were currently spilling out of and armed Highwind's missiles…

"He was pointing the ship in direction of the Gi's entrance all along…what the hell is going on here?" 

He fired.

It was hard not to notice the Highwind unleashing a battery of missiles on part of the Canyon wall in the distance and cause a rockslide. Especially how it caused the Gi Beast to go berserk…it's shape wildly shifting with extra limbs and Jaws as it threw off Red and charged for Barret…Engulfed him whole…

…writhed and screamed as mini explosions ripped up and down the beast before it's head finally burst like overripe fruit…Red wrinkling his nose at the slime covered Barret dragging himself out the melting carcass. 

"Bitch…" He kicked it and glared at Red. "Not a word."

Red snickered a moment before getting serious again.

"No mistake…These are not the Gi we fought two years ago…" He sniffed some of the multicolored goop. "They have been tainted by Jenova Cells…"

"'plains how smart dey were…and can see that blue assed bitch wanting ta wipe out Cosmo Canyon and all, but why use the Gi 'stead sumthin' stronger?" He growled threateningly. "'less this dis' sum kinda test?!"

"A test…" 

Red looked toward the horizon, his expression grave.

"I pray you're incorrect, Barret…for all our sakes…"

##

Morning.

*KA WHUMP!*

Reno watched the large sandbag fly across the room.

It was scary as hell…but kinda cool.

The first sign was waking up without the granddaddy of hangovers, but feeling better than he had in weeks. Hell, he'd even felt like…exercising.

That was the scary part of course.

He picked up the eighty pound dumbbells. Started punching with them with ease. 

Strength…reflexes…agility…all of them had increased.

Started punching faster.

But that wasn't all.

Faster.

He could feel the changes crawling through him like Termites at times. Under his skin, behind his eyes…it was irritating as *&^% and scratching did nothing to help.

Faster.

But afterwards he'd feel even stronger…less human.

He made one final lunge…noting the handles had crumpled in his grip. Dropped them and looked at his hands a moment.

"The front of me looks as good, Elle."

There was a squeak of surprise from behind the locker room doors.

"I know you've been there awhile. I can hear your heartbeat and your breathing from over here. Plus…" He turned and grinned. "You smell from your workout."

Somehow she cleared the distance between them in an instant, whacking him side the head. "I'M NOT SMELLY!" 

Reno chuckled as he rubbed his head, enjoying the moment. 

"You aren't kidding, are you?" 

Reno chuckled, slid into a causal stance with a roguish grin.

"You're welcome to see for yourself, Elle."

A similar grin spread across her face as she raised her fists and took a boxer's stance.

It was like she was moving in slow motion when she lunged, Reno waiting till the last second to slap the punch away…and thump her on the nose.

Anger flared in those chocolate eyes and he laughed.

No point if it wasn't fun…

"Take me seriously!" she feinted with her right and kicked at his feet, Reno hopping back and catching her next punch…pulling them face to face.

"Of course." and kissed her.

"Arrrrrrggggghhhhhh!"

It quickly degraded after that, Reno having such much fun tormenting her he tripped over the sandbag…Elena pouncing and tickling him mercilessly. "I'll show you! Take that! And that!"

"I give I give!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Hussy!"

"Jerk!"

Both were laughing now, Elena stretching out beside him, leaning on her arm as she grinned at him. 

"I win!"

He rolled over to his side with a mock glare. "You still fight dirty…."

"What other way is there to play?"

Suddenly rebellious, his fingers reached over and stroked a lock of hair from her eyes.

"What indeed?"

The simple, innocent motion turned into a caress…Elena leaning into his hand as she closed her eyes…

"mmmm…"

…Reno leaning close despite himself…her scent sending flames through his blood… 

"…what indeed…" she repeated huskily…unconsciously brushing against him…

…Her quickened heartbeat painfully loud in his ears…her lips inviting and neck even more so…

….?!!!!

The itch exploded through him…Reno overwhelmed by sheer need to take her right there, bury himself in her as he drank the life from her…

__

Do it…she wants you to…you have every right…

That sinister voice in his head-_his voice_-was enough to galvanize him into action, abruptly turning away and grinding newly lengthened fangs in an effort not sink them in her neck. 

"You…better go now…"

"But…"

"LEAVE!"

He felt her shock and hurt as keenly as a dagger, choking him but kept his back to her as she stood and ran. Only when the door slammed shut did he rise, red eyes blazing as he hurled a dumbbell like a toy into the wall and cracked it…buried claws into the carpet and panted until sanity returned and left him a panting wreck.

"The &^%$ing irony of it all…" he muttered before passing out.

##

Vincent was dying.

His stomach boiled, his intestines trying their best to crawl to safety, his eyes were on strike and every sound was a twenty foot gorilla pounding through what was left of his brains. The hell with the coffin, this was the punishment he truly deserved.

"Rise and shine!"

He hissed and shrank deeper under the covers as sunlight seared his eyes, annoyed at the irony of it. 

Reeve smirked at the baleful red eyes glaring out from under the bundle of sheets. "Come on, Vincent, it's just a hangover. Be a man."

"Don't make me kill you Bannon." 

"Ooze over here and try it."

The sheets muffled a quite colorful retort.

"Here Cage, Tifa made something to help."

Vincent drank from the glass Reeve offered and made a face. 

"Tastes like shit."

"You _look _like shit…" 

"Did you just come to torture me, Reeve?" Vincent said irritably, drinking more.

"Not really, though it's fun." another pointed glare. "Barret just contacted me from Cosmo Canyon…They were attacked last night by Jenova infected Gi…I've already sent Rude and Elena to investigate along with my scientists."

Hangover or not, Vincent was now all business. "Any causalities?" 

"A few of Cosmo's finest and no more thankfully." Reeve stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Every time I think I've figured all this out she pulls something else. What could she possibly want with the Gi or Cosmo Canyon?"

Tifa's concoction was working, but it still hurt to think. "Unless it's another distraction…wait a minute. What's the nearest towns from Cosmo?"

"…Gongaga, Nibelihelm, Corel, Junon, Costa, Rocket Town…" Reeve paused. "Wait…didn't Hojo mention that Ruby was tunneling toward Nibelihelm before it's destruction?"

"…and Emerald was underwater near Junon…" Vincent added as he sat up with a groan. "…Unless it was heading in the same direction or…Damn!"

"What?"

"How could I have been so blind?" Vincent snarled. "No, stupid!" 

"Well stupid's a bit harsh…Lovesick, jealous jackass maybe…"

Vincent let that one slide with an effort. "Jenova would want somewhere secluded and inaccessible from foot, yet allow quick access to her targets and cover her tracks…what place we've been to on our journey matches such a place?"

Reeve looked up sharply as it clicked. 

"The waterfall…Lucrecia's Tomb…"

"Talk about hiding in plain sight…It fits everything I said, and she could swim to any part of the continent and back again!" The hangover was gone now, Vincent's hands clenching and unclenching in rage. "Inform Rude and Elena and tell them to stay with Red in case I'm wrong, and have Cid and Barret come pick us up."

"Cloud and Tifa should stay and help me hold the fort, Vincent. Cloud may be feeling better…but I'm not sure he's a hundred percent…as well as if we've diagnosed him properly." Reeve held up a hand to hold off Vincent's retort. "That came out wrong. I mean if what we found earlier was the truth or what Jenova wanted us to see, hell I haven't even found out if Reno is your son or not…"

"She may have done it to get us doubting ourselves too." Vincent smirked. "Surprised you're complaining, as much as you love puzzles. Or are you upset that a woman's outsmarting you?"

"At least I'm not whipped like someone I could mention."

"Jealous?"

Reeve left with a laugh, Vincent shrugging on his shirt and reaching for his cloak and guns…

…when Reno stormed in and grabbed him by the shirt.

In the mood he was in, Vincent would have broken his arm and was about to just do that when he noticed Reno's red eyes. Not to mention that Jenovan smell he reeked off. 

**__**

*Sniff* "What smell?"

*Quiet.*

"I still don't like you, Redrum…" He snarled, eyes flickering between their original color and that baleful red. "And though I'd rather piss glass than be in your debt…I need your help with…this…"

His free hand suddenly flexed involuntarily, Vincent noticing the six inch claws snapping out and back in.

"How you control this shit…Tell me…or get Frankenstein out to tell me…"

Vincent's face suddenly became Hojo's, hooked nose and all.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

Reno let go in surprise, Hojo roughly grabbing his head and widening his eye with his fingers, leaning in close.

"A change in retina color and perception…"

Pried Reno's jaw open a bit with his claw to examine his now shrinking fangs.

"…Increased canine growth…"

The claw locked painfully around his arm, Reno punching him with enough force to nearly snap an ordinary's man's neck. Hojo merely turned and looked at him like it was nothing.

"…Increased strength…"

His fist suddenly slammed into Reno's ribs…Reno knocked a step back but returning with a punch of his own that Hojo caught with little effort.

"…Reflexes and Skeletal mass…"

"The *&^% you're-!"

"Proving that you are half Jenovan as I suspected years ago…and now that half is adapting to some kind of stimuli, Possibly viral." 

"…_Years _ago?"

He sneered at Reno's expression. "That's right, you poor excuse of a sodding drunk. I've been observing you since you and your little girlfriend first started breaking into my lab till now. Even then you displayed the same transformations you are now, reacting flawlessly to whatever was thrown at you. This ability seemed to have lain dormant since your mother's death until now." He snorted. "*&^% knows if this means Vincent's your father or not."

"So the blackouts and this…I'm reacting to some kind of threat?"

"Or a summon perhaps…'Mother' may have plans for you, dumbshit." Hojo snorted. "Funny…Elena seemed to be special as well, though for the life of me I couldn't figure out how…"

"Leave her out of this…and tell me how to control this."

Hojo shrugged. "You'd have to let me install a program like myself…like my friend Valentine here did." A nasty chuckle. "Otherwise it's a matter of willpower, planet help us…"

"Whatever…last question…" Hojo gave him a *&^%-if-I-care kinda look. "Why you call Ramuh Ash?"

Hojo giggled. "Finally someone noticed! And shame on you, Half-breed…you of all people should know, Movie buff you claim to be…"

Hojo suddenly clutched his head…his hawkish nose and craggy features dissolving into Vincent's pain stricken own. Vincent staggered against the wall…gasping for breath as he visibly shook until regaining his senses. 

Looked at Reno with…almost fatherly concern.

Reno hated it.

"Reno…"

"Don't you start, you walking foursome." He snapped. "I may be a freak like you but don't think I'm feeling sorry for myself." He then smirked, using his shades to cover his eyes. "Guess this increases my chances with Yuffie…with that Vampire fetish of hers…"

"Glad we understand each other…" Vincent mirrored his smirk. "Alucard."

"What you called me?"

Vincent and co. just snickered.

##

"Starting Autopsy of Gi mutant specimen 029. Double check the data as we scan, Elena."

"Yes sir." 

The scientists passed their Hand scanners over the dissected, foul smelling husk, the information fed directly into her laptop as she translated, filed and confirmed the findings robotically.

*Stupid Stupid! stupid!*

"Elena."

*I should have walked out of there and told Reeve about his 'condition'! Instead of…!*

"Elena?"

*Maybe I should keep flirting with Vincent to piss him off! At least _he's _a gentleman!*

"Elena…"

*But…he wasn't faking…maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him…*

"ELENA!"

Elena jumped as Rude practically bellowed, pausing her rapid typing and looking up at him sheepishly. 

"Ummm….sup?"

Rude scowled. Red and the scientists didn't even pause.

*Reno's done something stupid again…that's the only time she's a workaholic.* 

Rude informed them of the new development, Elena surprisingly quiet about the stay here part. Rude watched her just sigh and go back to her little world, frowning to herself.

Wonderful. 

"I don't like this…" Red growled. "We're too scattered and that makes usvulnerable…"

The roar of the Highwind over head made it moot. "We don't have much of a choice obviously." He looked at the mass of stinking flesh on the table. "Anything useful from this?"

"It appears that this strain of Jenova attacks and seizes control of the brain, stimulating and reconfiguring the pituitary gland to literally rebuild the victim from the ground up." Red answered like it was a question about the weather. "It infects the victim instantaneously, altering it's code every generation."

"Like a virus…" Rude murmured. "Vector?"

"Injection, Ingestion or physical contact. Too fragile to spread by airborne means." the scientist replied.

Rude pretended not to notice Elena's mood darken at that bit of information. "Will Reeve's serum work?"

"Unknown. The increased mutagenic properties of this strain may allow it survive. More tests are needed before we can be certain."

"Can I be excused for a moment, Red?" He nodded, Elena stepping outside. Rude waited a beat and followed, catching her looking thoughtfully at the sky.

"I'm alright Rude." She faked a smile. "Really."

"…."

"Must you be so nosey?! I don't hound you when you brood!"

"…."

"Fine! I'll tell you! It's Reno…as usual…" she kicked an unoffending rock. "this morning he was…different. Stronger than he should have been and now this happens…"

Elena suddenly grabbed Rude by the lapels of his suit, literally roaring as she shook him.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT ALL OF THIS! RENO COULD HAVE BEEN INFECTED ALL ALONG, TURNING INTO SOME KINDA MONSTER AND YOU JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT! STUPID RUDE!"

Rude watched a suddenly Chibi Elena cry mini waterfalls, letting his teeth stop rattling enough to talk.

"Reno will be fine, Elena…even if he's infected Reeve's boys will figure something out. Relax."

"*Sniff* I know, I know…*Sniff*

"And I'll just kill him if we can't." Rude muttered.

"eh?"

"Nothing, Nothing…" Rude wiped his glasses. "How was he 'different' exactly?"

'Elena Falls' dried up rather quickly, the blonde twiddling her fingers shyly.

"Well ummm…when he came into the exercise room after my workout…"

Rude paused, staring at her incredulously.

"See what I mean now? No hangover, he punched a sandbag off the chain and bent some dumbbells, knew I was there cause he heard my heartbeat…then…foughtandflirtedalittleandalmostkissedhim"

Rude didn't catch the last, but the faint blush was rather vocal.

Reno you jackass…make up your mind already…

"Then…his eyes started glowing red and fangs started popping out…and I couldn't even move even if I wanted to for some reason…then he just went schizo, yelling at me to leave and tearing up shit…"

Her lip started quivering, Rude mentally sighing as she glomped him. Patted her back comfortingly.

Now wasn't the time to mention the identity of his opponent the night before…cause if he was right…Elena had more to worry about than Reno…

##

Blissfully unaware on the other side of the planet…

Yuffie pulled her pillow over her head to defend against the horrid beast attacking her, her screams muffled and her head about to burst as she was dragged from a rather delicious dream of Vincent and Reno…

"What the HELL is that noise?!"

Shera, who had spent all night on some odd looking device, finally looked up. "What noise?"

Obviously she was used to her ears tortured, Yuffie thought ruefully, the way Cid snored…

A equally rumpled Godo dragged himself by her door on way to the bathroom, mumbling "Get used to it…"

Yuffie managed on a Yukata and searched for whoever it was so she could kill them…

Which led her to the kitchen…where _her _radio was blaring, of all things, Red Hot Chili Peppers's Love Rollercoaster, Shiva singing and dancing along while making breakfast as Leviathan watched from the table…Each finished plate floated over and set on the table perfectly with a gentle breeze without even looking…

(Shiva)

YOU GIVE ME THAT FUNNY FEELING IN MY TUMMY....  
  
ah shit, yeah, that's right huh! (Flips some eggs in to a plate as it passes by)  
Rollercoaster of Love  
say what (Cupped her ear toward Leviathan)  
Rollercoaster yeah (oohh oohh oohh) (No look pass with some stir fry)  
Oh baby you know what I'm talking about…(Winked at her husband)  


After picking up her jaw, Yuffie ducked behind the door and watched the odd scene in amusement, especially Leviathan: His glacial demeanor seemed to have thawed somewhat, faint warmth in his eyes and half smirk playfully as he focused on Shiva sway to her 'singing'. Almost like Vincent when he would play…

She shook her head viscously. *Damn you for being so hot and perfect Vinnie!*

(Shiva)

Move over dad 'cause I'm a double dipple  
Upside down on the big dip dipper  
1,2,1,2,3 I've got a ticket come ride with me  
Let me go down on the marry-go-round  
All is fair 'n' a big fair ground  
Let's go slow. let's go fast  
Like a liquorice twist gonna whip your ass!  


Shiva sashayed over and kissed her husband, winking at her as Yuffie squirmed. Nothing like seeing old people kissing, ergh…

"Aw hell…" Godo grumbled as he staggered in beside Yuffie. "Now I have to disinfect the kitchen of Cooties…"

That earned him a snowball to the face, Yuffie giggling as she sat down.

"Konichiwa, granddaughter, son in law." Leviathan greeted them, Shiva snuggling beside him.

"Sorry if I woke ya all'." Shiva giggled. "But I just love Wutainese food so, cookin' and eatin' both!"

"And with all that space in your head you don't have to worry about your weight…"

Shera had arrived as Godo got another snowball side the head. An ice one. She simply shrugged it off and went straight to the coffee. They all began digging in.

Yuffie leaned over to whisper to Leviathan. "Are they always like this?"

"Usually they're worse." he replied.

"Excuse me Leviathan-san," Shera said meekly. "Will Ramuh be returning soon? Vincent had a message for him…" 

"I'm sorry, but Ramuh is unreachable at the moment…" The king Esper sighed. "He is in mourning, as he always is at this time of year."

Yuffie blinked. "Who does he mourn?"

"His sons…lost when Jenova destroyed Knowlespole."

Shiva sat down beside her husband, snuggling against him comfortingly.

"His eldest, Maduin, father of Terra Branford, it was he and his brothers that hired Angelus. I punished them by trapping their shards within physical bodies, and condemned them to a human's lifetime of imprisonment on the surface." Another sigh. "I thought I was lenient for Ramuh's sake…"

"You had no idea that Jenova would strike there." Godo said calmly, munching on a piece of bacon. "And although I sympathized with his hatred of Magitek, Maduin was too dangerous to let unpunished."

"I know old friend…"

*No wonder he's such a old sourpuss.* Yuffie thought silently. *I'd be pissed if I'd lost my family in one shot too…*

"What was the message, Shera?" She asked.

Shera told them of the attack on Cosmo Canyon and the discovery of Jenova's hideout. Yuffie almost hopped out of her seat with excitement, but stopped.

*Slow your roll, Yuffie. Didn't you come here to find out more about your 'powers' to better help them?*

She sighed.

*…Besides you'll just be in the way. With Vincent playing Prince *&^%ing Charming…*

That last little bit didn't help her mood any.

Godo looked at her in concern, but said nothing. Stirred his eggs.

"I swear, this gets crazier by the second." Shiva finished her fifth plate, idly playing with Leviathan's hair. 

"She can't be trying to infect everyone like she did with the Cetra…"

"Well if you have any ideas I'm listening." Shera rested her chin on her fists. "We could use all the help we can get right now…"

"Grandfather," It came easily to her now, having fun with her new 'family'. "After breakfast, would you mind sparring with me and father?"

Godo laughed. "Just because you got lucky with me-"

"Doubt it was luck, old fart!"

"You have no room to call me old, nag!"

"What did you say?! Ooh! Husband he called me old!"

"Squeal, squeal!"

"That's it!"

Leviathan seemed happily oblivious to the resulting struggle, Shera sweatdropping while Yuffie cackled.

"Good eel." He murmured.

##

"Oh, sailor's life for me-ouch!"

"Don't. _ever_. Sing that."

Cait rubbed his head and made a face at Reno.

The submarine was as claustrophobia inducing as Cid remembered, give him open skies anytime. But no way his baby could land in those mountains safely. So he just shut up and drove.

Well, not shut up exactly.

"Don't &^%$ing pick on the cat, Turk. That's my job."

"That's right-hey!"

"I'll stop when you quit poisoning our air supply." Reno was as wired as he was for some reason, even more of a prick than usual. Cid blew a smoke ring at him and tipped the sub sharply so the Turk tripped into the wall when he lunged. 

"Heh heh…"

The other two occupants had been silent the entire time, very unusual for the larger of the two. Barret would usually be loud enough for three, but this time he'd simply reloaded and cleaned Missing Score, scrutinizing the seemingly asleep Vincent across from him.

He knew what his friend was feeling now. He'd stared that ugly sonvabitch Hate in the face every day for years after Shinra took his home, his family and his hand. Maybe Vincent had suffered more but still…

"Yo, Vincent."

His eyes slowly open to regard him…and it was a while before it was actually Vincent staring out at him. 

"Yes?"

All the speeches and such Barret had been composing blew away like ash. Oh well, might as well start from scratch…

" I 'now dis yer show and all…but I've been thinking' maybe ya shoulda sat this one out."

"…Be assured my personal feelings will not interfere with my performance."

"Dat's just it, man…dey all ready have." The glare he received in reply was lethal, but Barret faced it back the best he could. "Not dissin' yer plan, but just bustin' in and kickin' ass ain't yer usual style, even with yer back up-"

"Lu-Jenova's expecting that, changing tactics will throw her off-guard. If you doubt me so much then why did you bother to come?"

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on yer ass for Yuffie's sake."

The air dropped several degrees.

"…That was low, Wallace."

The big man crossed his arms. 

"Jus' telling' it like I sees it, man."

Vincent's retort was cut off by Cid as the sub slowed.

"Strap yer asses in, guys. We're nearing the canyons..."

"Heh, I hope this gets more exciting when we get there…" Cait stretched and yawned. "…I didn't think we could just walk up and knock…"

He was too busy getting thrown to the floor with everybody else to finish. 

"*&^%ing rust bucket just had to go *&^%ing run his *&^%ing mouth…"

The radar screen went crazy…multiple signatures gathering above them…clumping together into some distorted version of the Midgar Zolom…

"Hold the *&^% on!" Cid yelled as he powered the engines to full and gunned away…starting a frantic game of tag through the narrow canyons…The beast's jaws barely missing each time…

"This exciting enough for you?!!" Reno yelled at Cait.

"Nah, not enough explosions!" Without warning the robotic cat hopped over to the controls and repeatedly the fire button, unloading an insane amount of missiles from the rear toward the beast until it was completely swallowed in the explosions…"Why didn't you do that earlier!"

The entire canyon kept shaking long after the dying beast collapsed…it's death throes and the explosions creating landsides…

"THAT'S *&^%ING WHY!!!"

"…Oops."

They _barely _made to the surface, the sub looking like a kicked around soda can in the lake outside Lucrecia's Tomb. 

Cid and Reno, probably the only time they would ever agree in this lifetime, both pounced and started stomping on Cait.

"I _said _sorry!!!"

Two years ago, when they'd first stumbled upon this place, it had radiated an indiscernible yet soothing aura. It had embraced Vincent like a child, and decades of pain had ceased to exist for a moment… 

…Now it stank of Jenova…a scent that sent spirals of cold hatred through him like a maelstrom, his blood seeming to boil in his veins…

*…How dare she defile this sacred place…*

**__**

"The mistress dares much, Vinnie…"

"WhatwhatwhatwhatwhatCHAGONNADOBOUTIT!"

He didn't even hear Barret's swearing as he dashed in…unleashing his rage in a bellow that seemed to shake the foundations of the tomb.

__

"JENOOOOOOVAAAAAAAA!"

****

"He's pissed!" Cait squealed. "WOOHOO! Let's party!"

The tomb was empty.

"Why am I not surprised?" Reno was just as affected as Vincent, his skin threatening to crawl off his bones. "So where the *&^% is she, Nightwing?"

"Shut up Reno!" Vincent snarled. "She's here…she has to be…"

"Umm…boss…"

"There ain't shit here! Except you of course!"

Vincent actually stuck Death Penalty in the young Turk's face. "I said shut the *&^% up!" 

"Yo, Vincent…"

Reno slapped it aside. "Get that excuse for your dick out my face!"

"Both of you calm the *&^% down already!" Cid snapped.

"VINCENT!"

All four whirled on Cait Sith "WHAT?!"

"…If this is just a tomb…why am I detecting Cetran Technology?"

The rage left Vincent as quickly as it came. "This…was made by the Cetra?"

"I'm scanning some hellafied shit here, even some viral corruption, but it's the same tech as the Weapons."

"Viral?" Cid snorted. "You mean like the frickin' flu? How could a machine get the &^%$ing flu?"

"I'm trying to figger that out myself, old man. I'm even reading some Jenovan DNA mixed in here…"

"Is it still working, Cat?" Barret asked in a sudden bout of dread. 

A low, bone rattling rumble answered him.

"Aw shit…" Reno muttered.

The hidden door slammed shut, the mysterious light of the pool somehow heightening the dark rather than hold it at bay. Sliced along the walls and floor in strange circuitry-like patterns as the long dormant technology within the walls flared to life. Stumbled them all as the entire place shook with a deafening WHIRR-CLANK! 

"We're sinking!" Cait yelled. "I'll try to override-"

"…Will do no good…"

The wall twisted into Lucrecia's face, smirking.

"The Cain protocols won't work here, little puppet."

"Here's yer puppet!" Cait and Moogle grabbed their crotches.

"That's telling' the bitch!" Cid crowed.

"Hmph, cute." 

"Where is Lucrecia?" Vincent snapped.

Amused eyes turned to him. "You're trapped here and you're concerned about her?"

Vincent's voice was ice. 

"I'm here to release her soul…and send you to hell where you belong, Jenova. Nothing more."

Barret, Cait and Cid couldn't help but grin at that. 

"You sneaky bastard…" Cid chuckled ruefully.

"Don't forget I owe the bitch too." Reno stood up beside Vincent, Nightstick blazing.

This time Lucrecia did laugh. 

"A final farewell to your past as you look to the future…How romantic."

She vanished into the wall with a knowing smirk.

"Fool…if you only knew…"

The lights dimmed…the 'Tomb' touching the ocean floor almost silently.

"This place…" Lucrecia's bodiless voice echoed. "Was once an escape pod from the _Dreamer_ before I made some…adjustments. Sit back and enjoy the entertainment I've provided, since you won't be going anywhere for a long time…"

A massive hand reached out of the pool…the intimidating form of one of Northern Crater's worst inhabitants looming into the room as the lights returned. Scraped a length of metal that could barely be called a sword behind it, it's blue and gold armor crawling with Jenova corruption.

An Iron Giant.

"I thought you were trying to kill us, not bore us...." Reno remarked as the battle began…

##

The skies were turning ugly above Cosmo Canyon, promising a viscous storm.

Elena's mood had worsened with it, going from zero to bitch at warp seven. At first Rude sympathized, soon ignored, then so annoyed he wound up 'gently' suggesting for her to take a walk or something to calm her nerves. Well, as gently as being tossed over his shoulder like a sack of rice, carried outside and dropped on her butt in the dirt with a raincoat on her head could be.

She had patted herself off meekly and decided to take his advice.

Too bad it wasn't working so well.

She tried, really she did, but the BASTARD SNIPING AT HER WOULDN'T LET HER!

__

And it had started to rain.

"Stupid Reno…" She muttered. 

She might as well have 'Welcome' stamped on her ass when it came to him. He'd walk all over her, bury her in mud and dogshit, and every time she'd get fed up he'd tenderly dust her off like she was a treasure. Over and over and over….

She had to stop and laugh at that one. Elena Seraphim, waxing poetic. She _was _losing her mind. But as off the wall it sounded, that was why she hadn't kicked his nuts into his throat and left way back-

Another nerve-wracking close shot chipped the boulder, reminding her of the here and now.

Note to self, bitch about Reno later.

He or she was a pro alright…had not for that almost sixth sense one adapted as a Turk…

A whisper of movement caught her attention, catching a blur of white as it streaked from one side of the Canyon to the other, landed on the cliff facing her.

Oh _shit_.

She scrambled away in time as the sniper smoothly turned, targeted and fired…a shot that would had pinned her shoulder had she been slower. Elena dashed forward and immediately bounced back, another near miss…

…aiming to wound me…

…Desperately reaching out with her talent as she rolled…subtly shifting the inner mechanics of the Sniper rifle…

…hearing the misfire and grunt of surprise as she kicked to her feet, glimpsing the sniper stagger as the rifle exploded…

…her eyes widening as he/she regained balance, seemingly unaffected.

Step off the cliff and to the ground with the ease one would a step. 

__

shitshitshitshit-!

She stared at him as he stood up, making a 'ladies first' gesture complete with a bow, now recognizing him as the man who attacked them at Reeve's…

*Head start huh? Arrogant *&^%…*

She took it…taking off the raincoat and suit coat after she was out of sight…

Terminus slowly counted, his smirk twisted the painted skullmask further.

"1...2...3...4....oh what the hell. Ten."

Flickered from view as he sprinted…only reappearing when he glimpsed the rain coat and blue suit hiding behind another boulder…started firing wildly at him…

He danced around each shot and rocketed toward her…pulverizing the boulder with his first blow and reaching for the throat with the next…

Pulling back mud.

"Nani?"

The Elena shaped pile of mud, dressed in her suit and rain coat, lunged like a living thing and splattered itself against him…blinding and restricting him briefly…

Long enough for the real Elena to stab him in the throat and viscously rip the knife out sideways.

Holding his ravaged throat he stared at her in wonder. She'd stripped to her sports bra and boxers and buried herself in the mud, baiting him with her clothes…

He was further impressed when she realized he wasn't dying and attacked again…Snapping the knife on the rock as he dodged aside…Elena flipping it hilt first and stabbing it into his eye just as his fist slammed into her stomach…Elena's legs folding under her as she struggled to breathe…

"Learned your lessons well, Elena…"

She fought unconsciousness long enough for him to wipe the concealing face paint away, her eyes widening.

"Tse-"

He hefted her onto his shoulder and pulled out the ruined knife, blinking his eye as it healed. Picked up her PHS and pressed the hot dial labeled 'Rude'.

"Hello old friend…"

##

Reno got his wish.

The Iron Giant quickly proved it's evolution from it's Northern crater kin: The telltale electric arcs of it's adrenalize ability constant as it lunged faster than physics should have allowed, scattering them like ten pins with a sweep of it's arm…

Barret and Vincent quickly opened fire as they recovered…only managing to dent and unbalance the beast…it's chest armor unlocking to reveal some kind of weapon that unleashed a roiling wave of heat that melted the wall as they dashed clear…roaring as Cid leapt atop it's back and stabbed into it's 'neck'…and got swatted to the wall for the trouble…Raised it's foot…

…Cait and Moogle dashing forward strike the knee with a powerful punch of their own, unbalancing it but nearly cleaved in two by a viscous sweep of the sword…Reno loosing a few hair as he ducked under it and stabbed the nightstick into the sword as it buried itself in the wall…Reno realizing his mistake as the positive and negative energies met with a viscous thunderclap that blasted him across the room…the Iron giant suffering the worse of it…

…A well aimed burst from Barret and Vincent severing the damaged arm…a Bolt 3 spell from Cait mimicking the effect of Reno's nightstick…this time the Iron Giant screaming in pain as it was fried inside out…still functional enough to literally flatten Cait and the Moogle against the wall with a tremendous punch…

…wide open as Cid leapt atop it's back with an evil grin…lighting some dynamite with his cig and shoving it into the sparking stump of it's severed arm before leaping clear again…the blast taking the shoulder and part of it's skull with it…driving it to it's knees as it opened it's chest weapon…

"Aim for it!"

…Barret unleashing his Ungarmax limit before it could fire…so critically injuring the beast it's systems collapsed and the trapped energy blew it apart…Vincent's quick casting of Big guard on everyone protecting from the storm of shrapnel and plasma…

Merciful silence followed soon after.

For a moment.

"Heh heh!" Cait danced around. "What you think of that, freak show! Yer next!" 

He immediately got nightsticked upside the head. "Shaddup…"

Cait looked at the semi fried Turk and burst out laughing, pointing at his electrified straight hair. "That's an improvement Rooster head!"

Reno clubbed him again. Harder.

About then, they realized they'd overdone it…the battle seemed to have damaged much of the circuitry in the walls, the lights fading and the air slowly turning thinner…

"She _wanted _me to find this place…" Vincent commented. "Keep me trapped here…"

"…Away from Yuffie or Reeve's?"

The itch suddenly flared twice as badly, Reno's every instinct screaming something was wrong…

Vincent growled at Barret's remark. "Of course…Seems I owe you an apology as well…"

"Don't sweat it…shoulda known yer too sweet on da brat to 'bandon her…"

Vincent glared in reply, Barret unfazed as he grinned back. 

"Too little-TOO LATE-"

Lucrecia's voice was distorted, the face barely keeping it's form as it's shell died. The Pool foamed and blacked with each dying circuit, the corruption bleeding freely from the seared wounds. 

"NO way out FOR YOU. WE're miles FROM SurFACE …WILL DROown…"

Her gloat faded as her prey's forms began to waver and fade…Vincent actually grinning ferally.

"Saragoya Suckaduck!" Cait yelled as they vanished completely…

…reappearing in the Highwind deck, docked above the now large crater/lake the entire time.

"Got's to give Reeve and the brat props for comin' up with that gadget." Barret removed the small transmitter from his ear, looking the Large materia powered 'Teleporter' from the other night. "We'd be pissing seawater without it…"

"One of the few things he built that wasn't a pain in the ass…" Cid said fiendishly.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Cait screeched.

"All that risk with no payoff…" Reno scratched, his nerves worsening and his injuries not helping. "No offense, Vampirella, but your plans suck more than you do."

"You're welcome to do better, Damien."

"…That shit's not funny, DAMNIT!" 

"Heh heh…"

"Man…" Cait commented as Cid took control and steered them toward Junon. "Where's Ripley when you need her?"

Reno whirled on Cait. "What did you say?"

"Ummm…wish Ripley was here to kick Alien ass? You know, Sigourney Weaver, Aliens…"

Reno's eyes widened and he did a funny little stomping dance.

"*&&^%! *&^%$(*&^%$##$#%^&*!"

"Hey, don't stomp my (*&^ing ship!"

"I just realized what that limp dick Hojo meant! That…That arsehole!" Everyone stared at Reno like he'd lost it. "How could I have be such a numb nut!"

"What the hell you're bitching about?"

"There was this guy in the first movie called Ash…was a robot pretending to be human and betrayed the crew! Don't you get it?!"

Vincent paled. *Yuffie!*

Cid set course for Wutai, the engines powering to full…"*&^%ing Esper…Knew we couldn't trust 'em!"

Reno whipped out his PHS. "Rude, you and Elena get as many Turks as we can….What?"

Only Vincent noticed the change in Reno as he listened. His hands clenched until they bled, his breathing quickening as a fierce scowl crossed his face.

"What is it?"

"Elena was kidnapped…" He gripped the PHS until it cracked. "Brought to Nibelihelm Canyons…"

Damn…

"No need sayin' it's a trap…" Barret began. 

"I don't care…Drop me off." His voice was ice. "Now, Old man."

"The *&% you talking to Turk-!

"This is what that freakazoid wants, Reno!" Cait yelled.

"I don't give a shit!" The itch flared even higher than his temper, Reno's eyes actually glowing. "Land this &^%$er now!"

"What about Yuffie, Reno? You'd abandon her when she needs you most?" 

Reno glared at Vincent.

"You're in no condition to fight alone, Reno, no matter what you think. Help us now, like I hired you for, and we'll save Elena together. I promise."

Reno closed his eyes. Yuffie…he promised to protect her…

…but he promised Elena first. 

Opened his eyes. 

"Kiss my ass, Vincent…I'm done protecting your woman…" 

Faster than anyone could react, Reno drew and smashed the Nightstick into a panel…temporarily crashing the Highwind's systems…Cid swearing as he kicked in manual and fought for control…Reno leaping onto the Deck's edge as the great ship neared the ocean…

"…Time I took care of mine!"

…And leapt off just as Cid pulled the Highwind airborne…Vincent watching Reno cast barrier to cushion the impact…the dark gunman smiling inwardly.

"Son or not…I'm proud you realized that…"

Below, Reno began to swim…feeling the itch intensify in his legs and arms until he was literally flying through the rough current…stronger than he'd ever felt before…stronger than anything!

*Hold on Elle…*

So focused he was on reaching her, he never noticed the flicker of dark energy around his form…nor how his skin briefly darkened for the barest of seconds or his eyes flare a sullen red…

*I'm not abandoning you again…*

##

Reeve felt like a colossal idiot.

The answer to the puzzle of Vincent and Reno's blood had been just that…a puzzle. Reeve had no idea how Jenova managed it, but somehow her cells were hiding anything that would answer his questions. But Reno's cells were hiding things that Vincent's wasn't and Vice versa. When the pretty, dark haired lab tech on duty had pointed that out, he thought of mixing the samples to confuse them…

What was found shocked the hell out of him. 

He immediately contacted Rude…and was promptly informed of Elena's situation and his inability to contact Reno. Wutai was unreachable as well, some kind of interference blocking all PHS communication…

"Damnit!" Reeve barely restrained the urge to break his PHS on the wall. 

If he was understanding the evidence correctly, the Jenova cells within their blood had far advanced their original state…and still evolving. Reeve realized this as each sample either literally self destructed by igniting it's mitochondria, rapidly aged and clotted itself to prevent a closer look, or even _slithered _away!

If the blood was adapting to prevent itself from being studied…what changes were their bodies suffering?!!

##

****

*Look at them…fools…*

That half-breed brat was now fanning herself on the Pagoda steps, worn out from sparring with her 'grandfather.' The nerd and that icy trollop of a Esper queen were chatting nearby as well on a blanket, enjoying the afternoon sun as they picnicked. And that old insufferable bastard of a lord was dozing in his bed, as usual. 

****

*Perfect.*

He was inside the Pagoda in an instant…a slight breeze marking his passing… 

Leviathan did not rise from his mediation as the dark form swept into the fourth floor like an ill wind, blowing out the lamps. Sighed and set down his tea cup.

"Welcome back…old friend."

****

"Old friend…" Electricity flickered, briefly revealing a form that was Ramuh yet not. Then all that could be seen of him was two flaming orbs of blue. **"…Don't insult me."**

"I intend no insult…nor to fight you, Ramuh." Leviathan sounded his considerable age. Weary. "Merely ask why…"

****

"He asks why…" a brittle laugh. **"He asks me…WHY?!!"**

The scent of Jenova nearly choked the Esper king, yet he did not react. "I suspect the answer…but wish to hear it from you."

****

"You damn well should suspect it…"

A gesture…Leviathan impaled to the wall by Ramuh's staff…arcs of dark energy crawling over him… He struggled, regretting it as they tightened and sent a paralyzing burst through his shard…

****

"…It was your order after all…condemning my sons to die because they defied you." 

"It was an accident…"

****

"Now you insult my intelligence! Think I wouldn't know that they were exiled to Knowlespole, because you knew Jenova would strike where she detected an Esper signature?! You have the gall to feign ignorance?!!" 

"I intended no such thing!"

****

"Shut your lying mouth!" Ramuh was practically frothing now, the energies increasing in strength, Leviathan actually screaming… 

****

"Husband!"

Ramuh hadn't heard Shiva enter and staggered under a viscous burst of Gem Dust…returning with a volley of lighting the female Esper barely dodged…

…right into Ramuh's fist as it slammed into her ribs…crying out as he blasted her point blank and smashed her through the doors…

"Shivaaaa!"

****

"That's two, your majesty. Two in exchange for my sons…" 

"…It was you who killed my granddaughter?!!"

****

"I didn't have the pleasure, just opened the door for Shinra…" His smile darkened. **"Jenova's little newborn spawn did the rest. Too bad he didn't finish the brat as well, but that will be easily remedied."**

Leviathan as the king of Espers sank to his knees as Ramuh stepped from the shadows.

****

"I'm almost disappointed how easily you fell to me, your majesty." He taunted. **"We were right to fear the power of Jenova, see how it has advanced me beyond even you?!"**

Leviathan couldn't help but gasp at the transformation: Ramuh was restored to his youthful prime, his beard neatly trimmed and the tattered robes revealing whipcord muscle…but his flesh was so infected with Jenova it seemed more like a separate creature grafted to him, dark and violently pulsating as dark energies crawled within and without and even exposed bone… 

****

"…You hate me so much you've defiled yourself…" Leviathan clutched the staff, fighting the agony. "…You think your sons would be proud to see you become what They feared?"

****

"Heh, if you only knew…"

The Conformer sheared off his right shoulder and arm…the limb dissolving into ash in midair…Ramuh sneering at Yuffie and a injured but capable Shiva as they rushed him…the thunder crack of his teleport battering them as he reappeared behind them limb restored…the flesh slithered back from his hands to form skeletal, electrified claws…

…raising them to block Yuffie's swing with the Conformer…the shock throwing her across the room….engaging the ice sword wielding Shiva in a wicked dance of parrying thrusting and slicing beyond human limits…a singed Yuffie rejoining the fray with her fists and feet…forcing him back until…

****

"ENOUGH!!"

The crack of thunder that leveled the top floor of the Pagoda was heard as far as Junon…Yuffie, Leviathan and Shiva flung through the air…

…Leviathan crashing through the mansion roof…Ramuh's staff forced completely through and dangerously close to his shard by the impact…

…Shiva summoned the winds to slow her decent…only to be dropkicked by Ramuh into the Turtle bar…springing off her and dashing toward Yuffie claw first as she raised the conformer to block…

…Three blurs flying out of nowhere to ram into him…Godo himself snatching her out of the air and set her down…

"Are you alright?!"

…Shake and Gorky each grabbed a claw while Checkov hooked his arms around Ramuh's legs and planted his feet in the dark Esper's groin as they descended, Ramuh roaring as his back and limbs snapped on impact…

Yuffie blinked owlishly at her father, clad in a variation of the same armor she had fought him in years ago, blue in color and the strange multimask gone. Carried the Jade Destiny…her mother's sword…

"Umm…yeah…"

His retainers flew over head, blasted away by a burst of lighting…Godo dashing forward with a speed Yuffie had forgotten he possessed…catching Ramuh's next blast with the katana and slinging it away…the blade a green flicker as Godo shredded Ramuh's chest with a variation of Greased Lightning…ending with a thrust to the chest and ripping it out with a viscous twist…Yuffie glimpsing a glimmer of green in the gaping wound…

*His shard…if we destroy his shard…*

Godo rolled as Ramuh teleported and reappeared whole again to unleash another lighting bolt…this time grasping it and yanking it back like a whip to splash across his back…Godo seemingly unaffected as he deflected the next strike and slashed his shoulder as he somersaulted over him…Ramuh using two whips now to force him back as he deflected every strike…both ending the assault with a clash of sword to claw.

****

"Seems your old spirit has returned…"

"And I have you to thank!"

Godo kicked away to land by his daughter, grinning. Shiva, Gorky, Checkov, and Shake joined them, forming a half circle around Ramuh. 

"Let's remind this bastard how Kisaragi's fight!"

"Damn straight!"

They charged…

##

*Why…* Elena thought miserably as she shivered. *Does it always rain when this shit happens?*

It was quite a set up, Elena mildly impressed at the effort: She dangled high over the steepest cliff by a crane and harness, where if she wasn't killed instantly from the fall the rocks would shred her into a bloody pulp. All that kept her from that pleasant trip was a complicated series of five wires and counterweights with timed explosives. Every time one would blow, she'd fall two feet and be stopped by the other weights. When all of them were released…splat.

"I apologize for the discomfort, but it is necessary."

'Terminus' sat cross-legged and eyes closed near the cliff's edge, deep in mediation…but totally aware of his surroundings. Proved it as Elena began swinging back and forth to test the wire's strength.

"That won't work, so stop it." Elena scowled at him. "And glaring at me won't either."

Hearing him speak like he used to, that sexy, whisper soft baritone that never failed to send shivers down her spine…the dam finally broke…

"Why?!!" she nearly screamed, her eyes shut tight against the escaping tears. "Why betray us to Jenova? I thought we would always be family!! WHY?!!" 

She felt as if someone had stabbed her with a shard of ice, now crying freely.

"ANSWER ME…TSENG!"

Silence answered instead. Then…

"Tseng is dead Elena." He stood, his back to her. "He died in the Temple of Ancients, when Sephiroth ambushed him, cut him shoulder to groin. But Jenova wasn't finished with him just yet…"

Elena felt his mind touch hers briefly. Images of Sephiroth through a red haze of agony…sneering down…plunging the squirming mass of Jenova flesh in his hand into Tseng's body…the pain multiplied…

Elena blinked back to reality, her anger gone as quickly as it came. 

"Tseng…"

He turned to face her…Elena not seeing the blue toned flesh, white hair and disturbing red eyes…but Tseng as she'd always remember him…

"And I do this not for that bitch…" His fists clenched. "But for him, for you, and for myself! Reno must continue to walk the path of the beast…"

"Path of the beast?!!"

"Unlike humans, beasts embrace their nature. His refusal to do the same, to remain human and weak, has been slowly destroying him." He faced her knowingly. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Elena could only look guilty, proving him right. 

*Yes…that was the true cause of the blackouts…* She thought. *…He's being eaten alive from within…*

The laugh that escaped her bordered Hysteria, but she didn't care.

"You-you picked the w-wrong girl to bait Reno…He couldn't care less…"

She was interrupted by Tseng breaking out into soft laughter of his own, annoyed as hell and starting rocking in an effort to throttle him.

"I'll show you something funny when I get-!"

"You mean that Jackass never told you?"

She stopped in mid rant. "Oro?" was all she could think of saying.

Tseng had that look Elena had treasured the few times she'd glimpsed it: That amused, I'm-surrounded-by- idiots-and-love-it twinkle deep in his eyes, usually whenever talking to his 'superiors' or whenever Reno done something particular annoying. 

"He didn't…" Tseng slipped into Wutainese, what little Elena did understand _very _unflattering. "…He no longer had an excuse with Shinra gone…"

*Don't you dare get your hopes up Elena!*

Another explosive curse, then he calmly looked her in the eye.

"Reno became a Turk to save your life."

Elena stared at him.

"He somehow learned that Shinra had almost tracked you two down. Raised hell at Shinra tower that night, challenging the Turks to come and get him. If he beat us, He would join and you would be pardoned." 

"…You're lying…"

"Elena, there are two reasons a man will fight as demonic as he did, even when he knows he didn't have a chance in hell of winning: When he has nothing to lose or everything to gain for those he loves." He beamed with Fatherly pride. "He got every one of us before I personally stopped him, so impressed I agreed to his terms."

Had Elena been free and standing, she would have sank to her knees in disbelief. 

She had remembered the day before he disappeared, that dark day of his mother's funeral. Seventeen and nineteen, their growing relationship had been taken to the next level as they sought comfort in each other's arms…only for her to wake up in his bed alone the next morning…

"He fought for you then…" Tseng said firmly as he cocked his guns. "…and he will do so again."

Elena's reply was lost in a shrieking whine from the north…glimpsing the streamer of a fire and forget missile before it slammed into Tseng's barrier and knocked him back. Two more from different directions followed…His barrier collapsing after the first struck and the second exploding before it even reached him…enveloping the area in thick, noxious smoke…

"Dirty pool, Reno…" Tseng chuckled. "Should've guessed you'd raid a Turk armory…"

"Any advantage, Papa Smurf!" Reno's voice seemed to come from everywhere. "Like you taught me!"

Tseng barely blocked the attack from the left…grunting from it's surprising strength…spinning to counter with a viscous roundhouse kick to Reno's chin…unable to dodge the water balloon Reno tossed at the same time…recognizing the thick liquid splashing him as he aimed and fired…

*Gasoline-!*

Elena could only hear the shot and _whoosh _of something igniting…screeching in surprise as Reno suddenly appeared below her, attempting to disarm the timers as he smirked.

"Looking good, Elle!"

"Shut up!" 

She honestly didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or kill him….

Reno missed the trap Tseng had set into the Timer's cover, hissing as the dart stabbed into his wrist and plucking it out. Immediately got kicked off the railing to the mud…slinging some in Tseng's eyes and tackling him against it…the still smoldering former Turk hammering Reno in the back with both fists and snap kicking him into the air…catching him by the jaw and driving him headfirst into the ground…running with him while grinding him against the earth a few feet before flinging him through the air…

…Reno controlling his fall in midair and executing a handspring…reaching behind his back and throwing a round object at the charging Tseng…safely clear of the countless shards of white hot metal exploding from the device…Tseng whipped around as he was impaled a thousand times over but remained standing. Slid to a stop and glared into the blinding smoke with his undamaged eye.

Grinned ferally. 

"Burning me…using a frag grenade…Injuries I can't regenerate properly with because of the scar tissue and shrapnel…"

He grasped the shard in his left eye and yanked it out…blinked it as it regenerated.

"That's my boy…"

*Reno fighting smart…Tseng turned into some kinda zombie…maybe when I hit the ground I'll wake up…*

The first timer going off quickly snapped Elena out of thinking like _that_, her ribs and back protesting from the sudden stop after two feet.

"I take it back I take it back!!!" she squealed.

"Heard that, Reno?" Tseng taunted, stalking through the fading smoke. "She's got four lives left…better hurry…"

He got three tear gas grenades in reply…firing and missing the blur that was Reno as it retreated into the thickest of it. 

"Working on it." he called back.

Tseng's grin widened as he heard the strain in Reno's voice. "Starting to feel it, aren't you?"

Hiding on an outcropping, Reno clutched his chest in agony, breathing through clenched teeth. The constant itch seemed amplified, especially in his chest...

"Chest pain?" Tseng continued. "That's just the beginning of Mother's last little gift Renoyld. It'll get worse the more you fight it…"

"Now what are you babbling about?" Reno checked his remaining gear as he skulked around the approaching Tseng…

"Your Mother's decided it's time you finally got out of puberty, Reno." Tseng's sharper eyes picked up on him, immediately flanking him. "The first injection awakened your true self, and the second within that dart is completing the process as we speak. Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" 

Reno's eyes widened as he realized when he received the first, just as a particularly viscous attack nearly drove him to his knees. 

*That *&^%ing spider thing from the Cetra ship…when it bit me…*

Tseng suddenly roared…the blinding gases swept away by a rush of power…Catching Reno in midair and throwing him…charging as Reno landed on his feet and sprang back at him with the nightstick…fists, feet and weapons flying almost too fast to see…Reno obviously getting the worst of it but refusing to quit…

…Tseng staggering him with a kick to the throat…quickly shedding the remains of his coat and shirt and snapping them around Reno's wrists like whips…somersaulting over him and placing his foot in the small of Reno's back as he bent his student's arms behind him almost to the point of dislocation…

*He's crushing his lungs against his ribs!* Elena thought in horror.

"You can do better than that, Reno!" 

"Traitor…*&^%ing traitor!" Elena screamed at him. "You're the closest thing Reno had to a father, damn you!"

"Exactly why this must be done!" Tseng snarled, forcing Reno to his knees. 

Reno screamed…dislocating his left arm himself…balancing on his good arm as Tseng lost his footing and struck out with a tremendous kick to the man's chest…the crack of shattering ribs heard even by Elena…

Tseng flew several feet before gravity claimed his body again, hearing his neck snap under his weight as he landed headfirst…rolling to a stop in a heap.

Reno placed his injured arm against the ground, twisting it back into the socket with a grunt and standing up to observe the results of his desperate attack. Felt the torn muscle not only reknit, but bulge and strengthen, as if to prevent it from happening again. The same process quickly screamed through his body, hurting worse than the dislocation…

*&^%$ me this stings!*

Tseng climbed to his feet, gruesomely twisting his head around to it's proper position. Watched the changes rip through Reno's body…skin darkening briefly…eyes black then restored to normal…

"Tseng…" Reno hissed.

"That's it Reno…" Tseng taunted. "Give in…fight with everything you got like the last time…"

The second timer blew at that moment…Elena unable to scream this time as she felt her ribs crack from the sudden stop. Bit her lip against the agony…

"Oh, I forgot to mention that each timer is less that one before, and only three left." Tseng grinned ferally. "This time it's all or nothing! Kill me or watch her die!"

This time Elena could barely keep up with them as they brawled back and forth…only pausing when one landed a solid blow and then not even for long…

"Stop it…" Elena sobbed, eyes closed tightly. "Someone make them stop…"

##

Ramuh's staff burned her hands as she pulled, Shiva ignoring the pain as she countered it's power with her own…Leviathan gritting his teeth as it began to give…

"Hold on, husband…almost out…"

The battle had been a violent see saw back and forth…Ramuh surprisingly holding his own against them all. Shake, Checkov and Staniv were out for the count, Shiva trying to free Leviathan from the life draining staff before it killed him and even the odds…Yuffie and Godo giving all they had to stop him as the fight raged from the city to plains outside to lessen the causalities…

The staff suddenly increased it's efforts…Shiva actually screaming this time as it lashed out at her shard…managing to turn it into ice and shatter it…tending to the horrible wound as Leviathan passed out…

Outside Godo and Yuffie dodged for their lives…Ramuh cackling as he rained lighting on them from above…pausing as he noticed the approaching Highwind with a grin…

****

"Just in time to die!"

He concentrated on the skies as he raised his hand…a ridiculously sized bolt of lighting striking the Highwind and damaging the engines as it neared them…

…But instead of crashing in a ball of fire or pin wheeling into the city like he expected, the Highwind actually gained speed and fought crashing with every bit of power it had remaining until it could do no more…Cid literally running Ramuh down as the great airship slid roughly to a stop before destroying the city gates in a smoking heap…

"Oh he's good as dead now…" Yuffie remarked. "Hurting Cid's baby…"

An injured Ramuh reappeared above the cockpit…only to be rocked by several shot from Barret as he leaned out…An equally pissed Vincent changing into Chaos in midair and literally stomping him into the ground from above and managing several good blows before getting blasted back…immediately pounced on by a whooping Cait Sith and tossed into the air…right into Cid's spear as the old pilot met him in midair and kicked off him viscously…Barret blasting him for good measure… 

"Don't let him recover!" Yuffie yelled.

With a nod to her father they blindsided Ramuh as he landed…slicing him as they dashed past him repeatedly until he staggered and attempted to escape by leaping…Chaos once again dropping from the sky with Chaos saber to strike him back down…Ramuh controlling his fall and blocking the frenzied slashes of him, Yuffie and Godo…wide open as Cait's Moogle sucker punched him in the back at the same time Barret kneecapped him…Ramuh unable to defend as Cid laid into him with his Big brawl limit break from the front while Chaos sliced into him from the rear…Ramuh jerking as he was being ripped apart until…

****

"ENOUGH!"

A shockwave of dark energy erupted from Ramuh as he threw his arms out and roared…Scattering them all to writhe in agony on the ground as the red black lightning chained back and forth between their bodies…paralying them as he laughed…repairing the terrible damage…

****

"I will not be stopped now while I'm so close…"

"RAMUH!!!"

Ramuh turned to the new voice in amusement, the speaker none other than…

"SHERA!!" Cid growled as he tried to rise. "Get the *&^% outta here!"

She shook her head, glaring at Ramuh as she walked forward, her right hand behind her back. The pissed look she work so out of place on her it was almost comical. "Room for one more, you-you-you Asskisser?!!"

Shera swearing like Cid…if Yuffie wasn't hurting so much she'd died laughing…

****

"Always…" He spread his arms wide. **"Take your best shot, little girl."**

"Okay." 

She smoothly pulled her arm out from behind her back, revealing some odd contraption/glove strapped to it…an odd shrieking whine and flash produced one second…

…Ramuh's Jenova corrupted Shard flying through the air for a foot the next as it was blown from his chest…and shattered everywhere.

Ramuh staggered and stare in shock…His body beginning to scatter like so much dust as the energy storm faded…

Cid dropped the cigarette he'd managed to keep till that point. "&^%$ me…she got it to work."

Shera smiled at his remark.

****

"High frequency sound wave…to shatter an Esper's shard…Clever…" Ramuh was literally falling apart as he gathered the last of his energies into his hand and released it in one final attack…

…At Vincent.

Caught unaware, He managed to lock eyes with Yuffie before his body vanished in a burst of light… 

With that, Ramuh slumped over to his knees and then pitched forward in an soundless explosion of ash and bone that briefly blinded them as it swept over them and vanished with his final words…

****

"You are avenged…My sons…"

When she could see, Yuffie stared at the smoking patch of ground where Vincent had been standing.

"VINCENT!!"

##

The fourth timer blew, Elena coughing blood from the sudden stop this time…her vision blurring…

"…stop…" she rasped…

Forcing herself to remain conscious, she watched the battle grow more and more intense with each passing second…even Tseng starting to get winded from the horrific beating they were giving each other…not bothering with dodging or strategy anymore…standing toe to toe trading punches and kicks…

…Reno suddenly grabbing Tseng's neck and punching him rapidly in the face while Tseng grabbed his shirt and returned the favor to his stomach as Reno pushed them toward the edge…His uppercut into a dropkick knocking Reno away just a foot from the edge at the same time the redhead caught him in a pyramid attack…Tseng seeing Reno's last grenade hooked to his pants just before it blew…trapping him as the incendiary engulfed him… 

"Gotcha…" Reno said as he staggered to his feet and started toward the crane…

…Just as the Pyramid exploded…The burning Tseng on him with a flurry of punches before he could react…Reno screaming as his knee shattered under a viscous stomp…Tseng hooking his arms around Reno's in an half nelson and forcing his body weight against the ruined limb. Sneered through the charred remains of his face even as they healed…

"Told you not to hold back…now watch her die!"

The last timer blew.

Elena seemed to hang a moment in midair…her eyes locking with Reno's…

Then she fell.

Even Tseng could say for sure what happened next. Reno was in his arms one second…gone the next. All he was certain of was glimpsing Reno as he dived off the cliff after her…

…and red flames.

Tseng walked to the edge and stared over…his regeneration complete. His expression first annoyed…then saddened. 

Turned away…

…paused as he felt it.

**__**

~TSENG!~ 

Tseng staggered…eyes widening and gasping for breath. The Jenova in him screaming in reaction to what he felt.

****

__

~I won't forgive you for this, Tseng!~

Something glinted in the darkness below. Then Tseng found himself flying…slamming into the crane's cab so hard it _bent _around him like tinfoil, nearly tumbling over the edge.

Reno landed back on the cliff in a couch that shook the cliff, an unconscious Elena cradled in his arms.

*…No…Not Reno…* Tseng thought as he freed himself and leapt out, staring at him. *Not the same Reno that dove over the cliff…* 

****

He laid Elena down gently…stroked her hair a second then slowly stood and half turned. His tattered suit hanging from a frame suddenly twice it's original height and mass, all whipcord muscle. His features remained the same yet not…colder…ruthless and unforgiving with anger. His eyes were now a demonic red/ black and his skin a mesmerizing color between silver and bronze. His hair now flowed straight and somewhat hooded those terrible eyes. A reddish black aura rising off him like smoke and causing his form to blur when stared at…

The grin that crossed Tseng's face was as fatherly as it was feral. 

"You've finally embraced your destiny, Reno…and I must do the same…" With a pained grunt his body rapidly changed…dead blue flesh restored to healthy pink flesh and his white locks darkening to black. Tseng standing as his former self once again, Alive and healthy. 

"Grant me the warrior's death I was denied Reno, as my son in spirit if not in flesh!"

To say that Reno charged Tseng was a poor choice of words: The sudden movement was so violent it tore time and space around them…several feet of the cliff where Tseng had been standing before he'd barely leapt away in time _powdered _under the tremendous blow…the former Turk drawing his guns and firing rapidly in midair…

…the flesh of Reno's forearm suddenly metal…deflecting each shot with inhuman speed and ease…somehow just THERE behind Tseng and smashing him to the ground…once again appearing behind him as Tseng attempted to roll with the impact and ruthlessly kicking him upward before snatching and slamming him down again…

Elena moaned in pain as she regained consciousness…unable to remember what happened…

…and quickly forgot about her own problems as a deflected bullet shrieked past her ear…staring at the viscous war continuing between the two men she loved and the transformations they'd undergone…

*Is…that Reno's true self?!!*

Before it was a near even match. No longer. For all of Tseng's considerable skill, he had no chance against Reno's awakened power. His former comrade's aura and body transformed to flawlessly counter his every attack: Flesh becoming like steel to deflect his bullets. Changing shape like additional limbs. Increasing his speed to react quicker than him, or his mass and strength to overpower his fighting skills and punish every failed attack…and punish he did…not allowing Tseng a moment to recover…

STOP IT! Elena lashed out with her own talent, hoping to stop this madness before they killed each other…

…and stars exploded across her eyes as her efforts were violently fought off with little effort…Elena vomiting from the incredible pain roaring through her skull…

DON"T INTERFERE!! Tseng yelled mentally…still fighting Reno hopelessly with every thing he had…

Reeve…Reeve can…help you… She managed despite the pain. I…WE…don't want to lose you again!

Tseng ducked under a swing that would have decapitated him…firing his last shots in front Reno's eyes to blind him as he threw the guns down and drew a dagger from his boot and stabbed it deep in Reno's kidneys and tore it upwards…pulling it out and stabbing it into Reno's knee…

…But it cost him…Reno balancing on the ruined leg as it metalized to support him…and hammering both fists into Tseng's back with terrific force…one of his broken ribs stabbing his lungs…Reno's other knee snapping into his chin and knocking him upward into Reno's waiting claw…grabbed by the neck and punched once…twice…

Tseng pulling up his legs and swinging them upward in a kick to Reno's throat that was enough to cause Reno to let go and kick him away like a rag doll…Tseng rolling into to a stop inches from the edge in a heap…then climbed to his knees as Reno stared him down…

…No Elena… Tseng's mind was clear despite the agony of his body, continuing even as he hacked up blood. …better to die on my feet than live on my knees counting the days!

"Tseng…" She whimpered.

Tseng stood as he drew his other boot knife…a beaten wreck only standing out of sheer willpower. Smiling at them both…

…and Reno was suddenly above him…Tseng rising to meet his claws with the knife…

With no regrets!

…Lighting and thunder screamed at the moment of impact…blinding her…

…and when she could see, Reno was standing over Tseng. Staring eye to eye with him…even as the scars above his cheeks reopened and bled. 

Tseng stared back…his grin widening as he lowered the knife…

Take…care of each other…Elena…

Elena watched him stagger back…a sudden geyser of blood as the fatal wound from neck to waist was revealed…arms spread as if to welcome death, to fly into it's arms as he toppled backwards over the edge.

"TSEENNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

Reno unleashed a howl of abject misery…hands suddenly crackling with energy as he swung them toward the cliff…unleashing a hellish burst that collapsed the entire canyon before he was done…an awesome burial monument of sorts when he was done to the man, teacher and father he'd slain when it was over. Shoulders slumping and staring at the destruction he'd caused.

Then turned those frightening eyes upon her…Elena involuntarily backing away from him before curling into a ball of misery, sobbing uncontrollably. 

*Why did it have to be this way…*

He reached for her…

##

Vincent floated in darkness…between unconsciousness and the waking world. Floating endlessly it seemed…

Voices assaulted his ears…so muddled and mixed it was hard to decipher what was said…but the speakers were recognizable…

Hojo…Chaos…himself…Lucrecia…

He opened his eyes…seeing nothing but vast darkness…and Hojo.

A Hojo in a black leather lab coat, white shirt and black pants…and pilot goggles. Floating/standing before him.

"……"

Hojo snorted. "You are no one to talk about fashion sense, Vinnie. Red bed sheets were never in…"

Vincent just half glared/half restrained himself from cracking up.

"Ramuh really *&^%ed you up with that teleport, rearranging my physical and mental security blocks…will take a while to sort the shit out so your bats don't run the belfry." Hojo turned his back on him. Making motions with his hands as if sorting and dialing on some kinda oversized system. "So go watch some reruns and stay out of my way."

Vincent had no chance to argue…suddenly finding himself back on that damned Table…Lucrecia standing there as Hojo attached that damned claw and sent white hot shards of agony through him…

"She always has wonderful timing, wouldn't you agree, Vincent?" Hojo seemingly ignored her, speaking to his nearly comatose victim. "Yes…many things would apply to our dear Lucrecia…"

She simply stood there, staring at them expressionlessly.

"Scheming lying bitch among them, Vinnie…Mind if I call you Vinnie?" Vincent's eyes twitched in his delirium, Hojo shrugging. "And a damn good one at that, fooling you into thinking she was a mere human…"

"Hojo…" Her voice was a hiss. 

"Time to come clean, dear…not that he'll remember it anyway." Hojo smirked as he began soldering the claw to Vincent's bare flesh, Vincent's voice paralyzed. "He deserves to know why he's suffering…" A sinister grin"…Jenova."

Lucrecia made no move or sound.

"You see, Vinnie…I was promised immortality and power if I served her, and I served her well: Provided a perfect host while her body regenerated. Resurrecting Ramuh's sons to buy his allegiance to her, even gave my own flesh and blood to be the instrument of her vengeance…only to cast aside because a pretty boy TURK!"

Hojo punctuated the last by banging Vincent's head into the table as he turned to glare at Lucrecia…who had her fingers hooked around the throat before he could blink.

"And who are you to command me, little man? If I wished for a more suitable host for Chaos than you it was my-"

She suddenly convulsed and let go of him…Hojo smirking as she sank to her hands and knees, retching blood. 

"Thought I'd be so arrogant I wouldn't take precautions?" Hojo retorted, ignoring her glare. "This host body will die without regular injections from your original body, condemning you to return to that decrepit corpse while it regenerates. Something that terrifies you…" he looked at the machines covering Vincent, rebuilding him and implanting what appeared to be black Materia shards…

…Materia?

"What are you doing?!" Lucrecia screeched. "Implanting all four at once…"

"…will drive him insane or kill him slowly." Hojo grinned. "Either's fun for me. Can't trust Chaos not to possess me at your command…"

Vincent's body spasmed as the machine's pumped dark lighting through him….his body shifting to the forms of Espers he recognized from Ramuh's tale. 

Golem…Fenrir…Shoat… 

And each time they twisted into another form Vincent was all to familiar with.

Gigas, Gaian, Hellmasker…

The final one revealed as Maduin…Terra's father.

Watched-and felt the Esper's form become that of Chaos.

And everything spun and faded to black…

… and he was back within the darkness with Hojo. A singing one at that.

(Hojo)

Sometimes I feel I've got to Run away 

I've got to Get away 

From the pain that you drive into the heart of me 

The love we share 

Seems to go nowhere 

I've lost my lights I toss and turn 

I can't sleep at night 

Vincent could barely stand, not just from the remembered agonies but the chaos of his mind.

(Hojo)

Once I ran to you (I ran) 

Now I'll run from you 

This tainted love you've given 

I give you all a boy could give you 

Take my tears and that's not nearly all 

Tainted love 

Tainted love… 

Vincent was on him in an instant. His claw clenched as he smashed him repeatedly in the face.

"More of your tricks Hojo?" He snarled. "You would have me believe that Lucrecia was created here?! Another of your puppets?"

Hojo's knee slammed up and returned a haymaker of his own, forcing Vincent back. His bloody and gap toothed grin gruesome

"It's taken 32 years for you to finally realize that! Jenova owe me a twenty." Hojo glared at him scornfully. "You were the hotshot Turk, and yet you never wondered why you were unaware of her existence when it was your job to know important Shinra personnel? Can't believe you bought that fresh out of medical school bullshit…"

"…Liar…"

"Not this time." Hojo laughed hideously. "You think Jenova killed Lucrecia? Jenova WAS Lucrecia! Her walk, her talk, her personality, EVERYTHING! An Oscar worthy performance, not that she had to try hard at snaring you!"

"…Shut up…."

"What's wrong Vinnie?" Hojo continued with a sneer. "The irony starting to choke too much? You were used as much as I was to give her a host while she regenerated, to revive Ramuh's sons and seal his betrayal of the Espers, the very Espers who hired Angelus in the first place! How's it feel, knowing that you wasted all those years loving and hating the same bitch?! I'd laugh, if it wasn't so pathetic…"

Hojo wiped his mouth, and smirked. Vincent stared with every hate in his being.

"Oh hell, I'll laugh anyway…BAWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAH-GAH!!!"

Blood splattered Vincent's face…impassively watching Chaos rip Hellmasker's chainsaw from Hojo's back. The scientist collapsed, the fear/pain/shock surprisingly amusing.

****

"Oh, did I break your concentration?" 

"How…"

****

"How we found the core of your programming?" Chaos sneered. **"Father may have been a fool, but he knew enough to create a path to you with that teleport. Knew you'd be too busy gloating to notice."**

The effect was immediate…Vincent's iron clad control starting to crack…feeling all four personas threatening to overwhelm him…

Chaos tossed the chainsaw at Vincent's feet. **"Know you wanna, Vinnie…promised Lucrecia he'd pay…what makes you think he's telling the truth?"**

Hojo grinned despite feeling his program malfunction…the microchip that contained him shorting out… 

"…He's right Vinnie…You don't…" he coughed as he stood defiantly kicked the chainsaw over to Vincent. "Why don't you find out. Either way…" 

Spread his arms. Vincent stared at the weapon.

"I win."

The chainsaw was in Vincent's hands no sooner than the words tasted air…Chaos and his brothers watching until very little of Hojo resembled human by the time the blood drenched Vincent tossed the Chainsaw away…his face twisted by a grin not unlike the 'man' he just slew…

****

"Heh, looks like you enjoyed that, Vinnie…"

Vincent regarded them all as they gathered around him…suddenly much larger than ever.

"Not as much as I will beating you all into submission…" Death Penalty appeared as if by magic in his hand. "This is my *&^%ing body and I'm tired of renting it out…"

****

"You say that like you can do something about it."

Vincent met them in midair…

In the real world, the island where Knights of Round was found, Vincent's body slowly rose to it's feet. Patted the sand away from the cape and pants as it looked in direction of Wutai.

The Chaos half of Vincent's face twisted with a grin.

Exploded off the island with such force it was destroyed…a red blur toward Wutai.

To be continued…

****


	9. Shout out! a brief moment before the nex...

Heyya all!  
This is to thank everyone once again for their wonderful reviews and patience waiting for in the new chapter, now finally up. Plus to let you guys in on the fun.  
  
After these last two chapters, I will be making an omake chapter with bloopers, scenes cut out of production, just like a DVD. *LOL* I'd love for the readers to get involved, so any suggestions for a blooper for your favorite scenes, a scene you'd wished would have happen, or anything at all, let me know at Sentora@hotmail.com, Sentora@yahoo.com  
  
Be waiting! 


	10. Cruel intentions

Heyya all!

Damn thing's finally done! Thank you for your patience! Only one more chapter remaining! Oh, 6 has been reposted with better formatting...stupid thing...

Oh, and mad props to Storm Strife for her Design of Vincent/Chaos and inspiration, as well as Digitaleawie for her Chaos Design! ^_^

Here we go!

Eleven years old. That's when Elena saw her first murder.

And what traumatized her wasn't that the mutilated corpse was formerly her step father. Nor his attempted rape of her and beating of her mother when she tried to stop him moments before.

It was her best friend standing over the body. Hands dripping with blood.

Raw hate etched in every fiber of him, aging him by decades, more demon than human. It was the first time she'd glimpsed Reno in his transformed state, and how he could kill as easy as one drew breath.

It scared her. Still scared her deep down after all these years.

They covered up the murder. Easily done in the Midgar slums. Her Mother played the grieving widow role to perfection and no one said a damn thing. Elena wore red to the funeral.

First conspiracy at Eleven. Multiple counts of breaking and entering, theft and destruction of public/private property before that. Turk material alright.

She'd never questioned Reno's abilities or Missus T's knowledge of them even after that night. She had been afraid to. Now she had no choice, unconscious yet aware of Reno carrying her off god knows where.

What was she going to do now? Damned if she knew…

Premium Spirit Productions Presents

In association with Square Pictures

****

OBSIDIAN

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction by Sentora

Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Square. Just borrowing them for this crazy fic. The new ones belong to me, so ask nicely if ya wanna use 'em ok?

Chapter 7: Cruel intentions

Reeve sighed as Shera hung up on the PHS. Wanted a drink at the moment more than anything. 

Shera had informed him of the current situation on Wutai. Vincent had vanished in Ramuh's attack, teleported or vaporized. Yuffie had ignored her own injuries in a mad search for him, up until she literally passed out and left the others to search in the Highwind. Leviathan and Shiva returned to their world to recover and prepare themselves. 

Again, he'd been too late. Only comfort was that their secret weapon had worked.

Reeve sighed. And where the hell was Reno and Elena?!!

He leaned back in his chair and looked out at the Weapons…and noticed that pretty lab assistant from before staring up at him from the floor.

"What the…"

The Weapons hissed and activated on their own, the Cain protocols keeping them from reacting to the one thing they were after all along, Reeve's eyes widening and punching the alarm.

"Oh SHIT-"

Lucrecia grinned…and exploded into countless squirming tendrils that engulfed everything in reach…The Weapons roaring…

##

"I don't see what's the big deal about changing a diaper. Can't be worse than anything else I've…Oh GOD!"

There was no describing the expression on Cloud's face when he caught a whiff of the diaper's contents. Tifa outright laughed, Zakaeris even giggling in a 'who me?' kinda way.

Cloud ignored his wife with an effort as he removed and closed the diaper. Then balanced it on his Ultima sword as far away from him as possible as he walked over to the trash can and dumped it. 

"It's not funny!" he mock growled, cradling his now freshly diapered daughter as he walked over to Tifa and lay down beside her, Zakaeris lying between them as they watched her. 

"Oh yes it is! Weapons, Sephiroth, Mako Poisoning and Jenova, and a dirty diaper defeats Cloud-ACK! Stop tickling!"

"I'll give you something to laugh about!"

"Heeheeheh-that's not-haha-fair!"

Safely between her parents, Zakaeris watched them play a little longer. Sucking her thumb and eyes wide and curious in that way babies always are. 

__

…Jenova…

Zakaeris looked up from her parents at the odd voice she heard. Looked around in search of it. Cloud and Tifa had chosen that moment to kiss, missing her reaction and unaware of the voice.

__

…coming for you…

Zakaeris saw darkness. A darkness that writhed and crawled like a living thing. Walls, floors, things and people…everything it touched was simply…gone.

Her brow furrowed, a look of concentration quite misplaced on her. 

…the darkness shifted direction toward her…

Zakaeris began to wail. 

Both groaned, Tifa picking her up and trying to quiet her. "What wrong, sweetie?"

Zakaeris' cries became more insistent by the moment, her tiny hands fisted and her expression scared. 

**__**

….COMING FOR YOU!

Cloud winced as his skin crawled like in Jenova's presence, only a hundred times worse …Tifa immediately alarmed and picking up Zakaeris…

…Just as the alarms began to blare…the 'darkness' Zakaeris had seen devouring the walls and floors of their room…

__

"All personnel evacuate immediately…I repeat, All personnel evac-"

##

"Sir, Look!"

The Junon branch of Bannon Industries was no longer recognizable by the Junon navy. The skyscraper was _transforming, _overrun by some kind of substance that could only be described as some dark, cybernetic ooze…

The Naval commander watched limbs tear free from the shifting mass…a huge maw of fangs the size of a bus yawning open near it's center…

"Open Fire!"

##

Cloud hated running from a battle more than anything. Especially when he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Whatever wasconsuming the building was intent on adding them to maze of black steel and alien circuitry, Cloud's fears of what they were trapped within becoming clear as they were forced to smash a window and try escaping on the balcony…staring down the rapidly forming body of some kind of towering beast…Chitin armor beginning to form on it's naked circuitry/flesh and large undeveloped wings unfolding as it's features became more defined…more like the…

"The Weapons…" Cloud muttered. 

Tifa was too busy judging the great height they were at, looking for an escape…found it looking at the Ultima Sword. Grabbed the handle.

"…Remember Icicle town?" 

Cloud looked at her and Zakaeris…then down the back of the beast…."No way…"

A mass of reaching tendrils decided for them, Tifa unbuckling the massive sword and pushing them on it as she threw it down, now a makeshift surfboard to ride down the ever-changing creature. Cloud guiding the best he could as they skidded down as Tifa huddled close with Zakaeris, dodging both the naval assault and reaching ooze by the barest of inches…

…Zakaeris laughing and giggling as her parents screamed and swore most of the way down.

"Aim for the tail!" Tifa yelled as she handed Cloud Zakaeris and powered up Final heaven…

The still forming tail flexed, the ooze shifting beneath them to attempt crushing them against it…

…Tifa turning and unleashing it behind them into the wave…using the blast as a boost off it's body…Cloud grinding off it like a ramp and flying a good couple of feet to splashdown near a ship.

The massive creature roared, crouching on it's solidifying leg and cut a wicked front flip into the water and disappeared almost instantly…the naval fleet swept away by the massive tidal wave it created…

##

"Well, this is a surprise. What brings you down here so-"

*CRACK*

Sephiroth staggered back, grinning at Aeris as she nursed her hurting fist.

"You should put your hip into your swing." he commented dryly, rubbing his jaw. 

Aeris was angrier than she had ever been in her life, sparks almost coming from her eyes. "I don't have time for your games…" 

"Of course you don't." Sephiroth stood and turned his back on her, seemingly obvious to her temper. "Mother's on a roll upstairs and here you are, the planet's protector, without a clue."

Aeris almost lashed out again at the remark, fighting to stay calm.

"Face it Aeris." He half turned, a smirk on his lips. "You can't even control yourself, much less the situation or me. Every passing second it's getting harder tell you from Desdemona." His features shifted before her eyes ever so briefly. "Brings Angelus _Oozing _to the surface just to look at you."

Aeris' eyes narrowed.

"That's been your goal all along I see." She said calmly. "Well it won't work."

His reply was a sinister chuckle. turned and faced her with that 'I'm superior' half smile he perfected. 

"No…not mine…"

Aeris stepped back in sudden dread. *What now…"

"I've learned something in my time here." Sephiroth walked toward her as she stepped back, moving her toward the barrier. "The planet is little different from the animals that walk upon it when you strip away the bullshit, threaten it's survival. It will fight with tooth and claw, even sacrifice the innocent to preserve itself."

Aeris stopped at the barrier, transfixed but fighting to not let her fear show. Sephiroth loomed over her, the half smile now a full fledged death's grin as he placed his hands on either side of her head against the barrier, trapping her.

"Is the pieces falling into the place now, dear Aeris?" his warm breath tickled her nose, and he smelled of earth and forest. Primal. "Part of the 'redemption' you sought for me was to _test _you. To see if you would repeat the mistakes made as Desdemona due to my resemblance to Angelus. Heh…" He cupped her cheek almost lovingly. "Almost too easy to convince the planet to doubt you, and after your current performance the planet has nominated someone better for the job. ME." 

Aeris pushed herself backwards through the barrier, her confidence bolstered once on the other side.

"How does it feel to have been betrayed and _replaced _by your murderer?" Sephiroth asked.

"…You're lying! The planet wouldn't…"

"Let me prove it to you by giving you a kiss."

Masamune speared through the barrier with frightening quickness into her stomach. twisted and jerked free.

Aeris collapsed, Sephiroth's smile the last thing she saw before oblivion consumed her.

Sephiroth pushed free of the barrier as easily as water, shoulders shaking with silent laughter as he threw Aeris' body over his shoulder, the very ground corrupting beneath his steps…

##

The Dreamsense had Yuffie once more. Deeper than ever.

Past. Present. Future. They were a storm of imagery around her, tossing her back and forth. She managed to make sense of some things but not much, seeing everyone from Cloud to Vincent to…

"…Mother?"

The maelstrom ceased almost instantly, And Yuffie found herself standing in front of her mother, just as she remembered her: Tall and regal in a purple kimono, her long brown hair sweeping behind her in perfect waves…the gentle gray eyes and features her father insisted she inherited-not that she saw them YET-that could melt hearts or frighten the strongest spirit when angry…

She hugged Yuffie close, Yuffie returning the embrace fiercely.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you baby." she murmured.

"Wasn't yer fault…" Yuffie sniffed, fighting not to cry as she buried face in her kimono. "Ramuh…"

Her mother rubbed her back comfortingly. "That's not important right now, and my time is short. You need to understand your gift if you are to help Vincent."

She looked up in concern as her mother continued.

"Your Kiragi is rather unusual, dear daughter. It allows you to see the past or even glimpse the future of those around you, living or not, even experience them if you let yourself. You must learn to embrace it rather than run from it before…"

She looked up, as if hearing something.

"He's here."

She let go, made to turn away…

"Don't go!" Yuffie grabbed her hand-

__

-The claws ripped free of her chest…the red haired child watching her die…-

Yuffie jerked back, her eyes wide with shock.

Her mother nodded sadly. "Do not dwell on it now…you have far worse things to face now…"

Yuffie woke.

And Wutai burned around her. 

The smoke choked her, finding herself on the Pagoda roof instead of her bed. The ground was littered with bodies of the Wutai guard and civilians, those unhurt attempting to drag them away as well as fight the fire.

…Just like her dream before…or was it…

Yes, he was standing on the edge, Tattered red cape flowing in the incredible heat, surveying the carnage with an almost regal, despotic air. The metal claw reflected the fire, giving the impression it was part of the crimson hurricane below.

Vincent. As she seen and he feared.

He half turned to her, the human part of his face twisting to match the grin on demonic other half.

****

"Da-chao's tits you sleep like the dead. Speaking of which…."

Death Penalty raised, spun and barked. A cry below and then silence.

****

"So here we are, Yuffers. Beauty and the beast as it should be. Chaos/Vincent kicking the Conformer lying at his feet to her. **"No damn talkin' teapots and a better plot."**

She sat up to a crouch, her hand on her weapon…but leaving it on the ground. Chaos/Vincent smirked.

****

"You think I won't kill you, don't you?"

"Why would you?" Yuffie shot back, her head bowed and her hair hiding her eyes.

****

"Seems like the icing on the cake, burn your town, kill everybody and leave you for last." Another sharp report from Death penalty followed by another cry, this one female. **"See how badly you've screwed up, babe."**

"Then whatcha waiting for?" 

Chaos/Vincent shrugged his head. "Good point."

His quick draw was frighteningly faster than she remembered. Yuffie nearly bounced off the roof from the impact of the bullet deflecting off Conformer, sliding to a stop at it's edge in a crouch.

****

"Scared you didn't I?" He kept Death penalty trained on her. 

Yuffie didn't look up, keeping her head bowed and Conformer half raised. 

****

"Oh, I see…" a evil chuckle. **"You think there's enough of Vincent left to save you, right? Heh, silly rabbit."**

"Then why you missed?" she retorted.

****

"Nani?"

"You aimed for my shoulder just then. My heart or my head ain't that far off!"

****

"Another good point. Your casaba melon of head is rather hard to miss." Chaos/Vincent shrugged again. **"Let's try again then shall we?"**

Yuffie threw herself to the right before he even finished and it still wasn't fast enough…Chaos/Vincent already there to smash Death penalty's butt into her ribs and then spin around to club her off the roof…Yuffie managing to grab the edge of the lower roof…Chaos/Vincent seconds behind her to smash her into the wall and through it…Yuffie bouncing across the floor inside to lay still in a heap. 

Chaos/Vincent hovered inside, arms crossed. **"Crap, still alive? Not that I'm not having fun trying…"**

He dodged the returning Conformer thrown just as Yuffie fell earlier…Yuffie already on her feet and running toward him to catch it out the air and shoulder rammed him out the hole…a brief midair brawl breaking out and ending with her using his body to take the impact…leaping free…

Chaos/Vincent reappearing behind her and drop kicking her in the back…reappearing in front of her as she flew forward a few feet with a raised knee…Yuffie recovering in midair and immediately pushing off it into the air and dropped with an hammer punch to his head…staggering him but receiving an uppercut in return that sent her head over heels…managing to kick him in the jaw as she flipped over and landed on her stomach hard…Chaos/Vincent spun off his feet as well…

…both off the ground as soon as they landed …Yuffie leapfrogging over him as he lunged and catching his cape…spinning as she fell and whip lashing him off his feet to the ground…twisting as he drew and fired blindly at her on his back…Chaos/Vincent lashing out with the gun and sweeping her feet out from under her and spinning to his feet as she controlled her fall…Conformer and Death penalty striking sparks as Yuffie blocked his next swing and tried to overpower and disarm each other…before Chaos/Vincent suddenly relaxed his guard and off balanced Yuffie…twisting the barrel around and firing point blank… 

Yuffie flew through the air. Tumbled and bounced to a heap and lay still.

He spat and wiped his mouth, chuckling. **"Whooo! Where did that come from? Think someone watched too much Matrix there!"** He walked toward Yuffie. **"Still dead as a doornail after all that…"**

Yuffie suddenly snapped out with Conformer…Chaos/Vincent cut across the chest and then across the back as it returned…staggering slightly as Yuffie climbed to her feet unsteadily and caught it.

****

"Ok…now I know I shot you in the face…"

Her wounded shoulder said otherwise, some of the citizens and royal guard pausing in their battle with the fire to attempt helping, Yuffie barking at them before they could. "The fire first!"

Chaos/Vincent snorted. Aimed and shot another woman in the shoulder that had gotten too close. **"Damn thing must be off or something…"**

"You can't kill anyone Chaos, Vincent won't let you." Yuffie said confidently. "It's still his body…"

Chaos/Vincent was on her before the words left her lips, the vicious rib cracking punch betraying the accuracy of her statement, just short of lethal and catapulting her into the air, followed by several Chaos sabers that spun her around and tossed her to the dirt…Yuffie stubbornly attempting to rise to her feet despite the gaping wounds across her back and ribs…

****

"Same reason why… you haven't…killed anyone yet…just wounded…" Her eyes met his, blood trickling down her arm as she gripped Conformer tighter. "And I will fight as long as he needs!"

****

*Has she figured out what I'm really up to?* he smirked. ***Doesn't matter…I've already won…***

"Let test that theory then…" 

He raised his hands above his head…The great fire suddenly shifting and gathering like snakes above him to feed the gathering sphere of a Flare spell…

*That will destroy the town!* Yuffie thought in terror. Everyone panicked and ran for some kind of safety…

****

"…And answer that question!" Chaos/Vincent grinned. **"Wutai or Vincent!"**

The sphere grew…scant seconds to react…one throw and she could kill him before he could dodge…

****

"…I can't-"

****

"Bzzzt! Thank you for playing!" 

Dropped his hands and completed the casting motion.

The fiery death of Wutai could be seen as far as Icicle town. bright as the sun-

-And Yuffie snapped awake from her brief glimpse of Vincent's future…a future that would occur in seconds if she didn't react!

****

"…And answer that question!" Chaos/Vincent grinned. **"Wutai or Vincent!"**

This time the words were barely out of his mouth when she threw…screamed his name…

Chaos/Vincent's eyes widened…Conformer seconds from tearing him in two…

…leapt straight up…the conformer just barely passing under him and the sphere still balanced above him…

…Noticing Yuffie complete her spell casting motion too late.

"TORNADO!"

And he was engulfed and wind and flame as the spells mixed violently…managing a final massive Chaos Saber before swept into the sky in agony…one that rent the street like tissue paper and sent Yuffie flying with a shriek upon striking her…blood erupting into the air…

And inside his body, time stopped for Vincent…unaware of his body carried high into the skies nor the agony of inferno tearing at him…seeing only Yuffie flying back bleeding…over and over…

*YUFFIE!!* 

The spell finished it's course…Vincent's body landing face first, the pavement a spider web of cracks from the impact. 

Yuffie landed limply on her back, limbs gruesomely splayed and her chest covered in blood. Eyes wide and staring.

Vincent managed to crawl to his hands and knees despite his broken and burned body…ignoring it's protests as he saw her lying there lifelessly…

****

Break! Chaos taunted.

…Memories of the last two years flashed before him…

BREAK!! Hellmasker screamed.

…Yuffie…Chaos…no HE killed her…

Break! Gigas rumbled.

…He killed Yuffie…

Break! Gaian barked.

…His chest heaved painfully…he clawed at his eyes as if to tear the sight of her bloody body from his mind…

Break…Break…Break… they chanted as they circled him in his mind.

Twitched and jerked in seizure on the ground…curling into a ball against the unbelievable agony of his grief, injuries and something ELSE he felt building within his wracked body…

Break-Break-Break-Break-BREAK!

…Howled and thrashed madly…clawing at his chest and foaming at the mouth…

****

BREAK! 

…Banging his head mindlessly against the ground…totally unaware of Lucrecia appearing out of nowhere as his body bulged gruesomely at various points and shredded his clothing…as if something was attempting to tear free…

"Give in Vincent." Lucrecia grinned wickedly. "Just give in for me…"

His transformations grew wildly out of control as his thrashing got worse…until he managed to crawl to his hands and knees as his body bulged almost to the point of exploding…

…with the most gruesome sound one could ever imagine four barely humanoid forms did explode free from him in a gruesome parody of childbirth…Vincent finally lying still.

They grew rapidly upon landing…their forms at first the recognizable ones of Chaos, Hellmasker, Gaian and Gigas…but then altered radically until very little remained of their original forms…

Gaian grew to the size of an elephant and twice as bestial in appearance. Losing what little humanoid attributes he had for a thickly muscled, tryannosaurian design with curved horns and armored with wickedly sharp spines everywhere. A four legged, reptilian tank with fangs like railroad spikes…

Gigas' motley, frankensteinian appearance became more streamlined and cybernetic as he also grew in size and his flesh split and scattered to the wind. Massive armored fists, pillar like boots, black chest armor and a fearsome death mask of a humanoid face incapable of expression…all held together by wires and circuitry twisting together to imitate powerful muscle and flesh, creating a behemoth that towered over all…

Hellmasker giggled insanely throughout the twists and bone snapping of his change…remaining human of sorts but his skin darkening to black, muscle mass and height increasing twice fold. No longer a horror movie knock off, this Hellmasker towered at seven feet and wiry with whipcord muscle that the blue tattered shirt and ragged pants couldn't hide. Two chainsaws were clutched in his hands, chainsaws more resembling Cloud's oversized swords. The greatest change was his namesake, his mask more demonic than ever now that it actually little more than a grinning set of tusk like fangs that reached from scalp to chin had he actually had them, a permanent, hellish death's grin for a face and no visible eyes that actually opened wide to reveal there was no face behind it as he chuckled…

And Chaos…His new form was a combination of Vincent and his former self Maduin: Vincent's lady-killer features and short hair from his Turk years while adding Maduin's above average muscle mass and height, his black wings folding around him like a cloak and adding to the dark mirror version of his host he'd become. The change continued until his eyes were now black with red cornea and his skin darker, his clothing gray and black to match. a brief flare of red black aura betraying the hidden strength belied by this new form.

They loomed over Vincent's half naked form on all sides, Lucrecia walking over and raking her hands across Chaos' chest as she looked down at Vincent…and then kissed his demonic twin full on the lips.

"My poor deluded Vincent…The irony must be unbearable." Her voice was soft yet cutting as she pulled away to look at him again. 

Vincent twitched. Struggled to speak through scaled lungs despite the pain raping his body.

"To think, all those wasted years of torturing yourself, moaning about your so called sins and failures while dressing like a vampire. No wonder Hojo died laughing." 

She knelt down, stroking his hair from his eyes almost tenderly. Vincent could only stare in bewilderment, only barely holding on to his sanity.

"In other words, lover…you were nothing to me. Nothing but an attractive Petri dish." 

His eyes widened. Choked on the blood filling his mouth to attempt screaming in denial…

"I already know what you're going to say…" She imitated his voice. "You lie Jenova! I will not listen while you pervert my Lucrecia's memory!" 

She cocked her head and smiled innocently at him. straddled him, played with his hair more as she spoke in her own voice. 

"Was I that convincing?" She asked playfully. "Fool, I _am_ Lucrecia! Every soft whisper, every moan of pleasure, every loving gaze you've burned into that little time warped mind of yours came from me! _I_ breathed life into that collection of cells you lusted after. _I_ seduced you. _I _played you like that beloved piano of yours!" 

"…no…"

She chuckled in that cute way he remembered to torment him further.

"What's wrong? Does the truth hurt my poor little Vincy Poo? Would you like a kiss to make it all better?" She opened her mouth, an obscenely long tongue flicking out to wipe across his lips in a beastly kiss. Laughed and moved her hips suggestively. "Some old fashioned loving for old time's sake?"

****

"…stop…"

"But I haven't even gotten to the best part yet." 

Stroked his chest, Chaos and the others chuckling at the crude parody she made of one of Vincent fondest memories. 

"See, I shouldn't have so lovingly referred you to as a Petri dish. You were more of a…incubator for my dear Chaos. Made sleeping with you so much easier picturing him."

Vincent closed his eyes and looked away, wishing to die as his world crumbled around him.

****

"Look at the mistress when she's talking to you, Vinnie." Chaos taunted, kneeling down and forcing him to look at them. **"Hmph, Little bitch. You have no idea of true pain but whine about your sorry existence. All of us have suffered far worse betrayals than this before your _grandfathers _were even born, suffered imprisonment, death, lost my daughter Terra to men like you!" **He grabbed a handful of Vincent's hair and viscously bounced the man's head off the street. "**But we have only gotten stronger and fought for this moment, to make all responsible pay!" **

"revengerevengerevengerevengeWESHALLHAVE!" Gigas and Gaian chuckled their assent, Chaos dragging Vincent over to Yuffie and tossed him down beside her on his face.

****

"And all that challenge us will fail." He looked at Yuffie, with the oddest expression. **"Just as you failed her." **

Lucrecia snorted, her claws extending. "At least my granddaughter won't depart this world alone. Escorting her is all your good for now, Vincent!"

She pulled back…

Stopped only as Yuffie's hand grabbed her leg, her eyes very much alive and pissed.

****

"…not dead yet…bitch…." she managed, speaking taking more strength than she really had.

****

Vincent was still too weak to speak properly, finally slipping into unconsciousness with something resembling a smile of relief.

****

"Casting slow on yourself to slow your bleeding and buy time. Clever little minx of a granddaughter you have, Lucrecia." Chaos walked over to Lucrecia, nuzzling her neck as he embraced her from behind. **"Lets spare them for now, amuse ourselves watching them see how futile it will be when they attempt stopping us.**"

Lucrecia purred. "Mmmmm…you're right. Can't have them saying we're ungenerous." She looked at Yuffie with a smirk. "I hope you show the intelligence to decline our challenge, granddaughter."

With that the four turned as if to walk away…vanishing completely as if they weren't even there.

Yuffie managed to crawl over to Vincent and lay her head against his, confirming herself that he was still alive. Found herself swimming in and out of consciousness, barely aware of whoever had picked her and Vincent up out the street to tend to their wounds…

****

Only the future she glimpsed in her contact with Lucrecia a moment ago…struggling to make sense of it before it became reality…

##

"ACHOO!"

Zakaeris yawned, Cloud swearing she looked bored. He and Tifa was huddled close for warmth with a blanket, sitting on the bridge of a warship named Junon Jewel-stupid name for a warship Cloud thought but kept to himself-after getting fished out the harbor.

"I knew Bannon was stupid to store those things there, after what one did to Junon last time." The captain snorted, glaring at the couple. "No better than Shinra…"

Tifa squeezed Cloud's arm gently in warning, Cloud giving him a glare instead. "Did you pick him up as well?" she asked.

The captian snorted. "No sign of him yet, and I'm making sure to look for him, so I can toss his smart ass in the brig where it fuc-"

Tifa's boot flew and bounced off his head. "Don't swear in front of my daughter."

Zakaeris giggled at that, Cloud smirking at her a moment before getting serious again. "I think he's still inside that thing…can you track it?"

"It's moving too fast to follow." The captain rubbed his nose, instantly more discreet. "But seems to be heading toward the main continent. I've already warned all towns except Wutai."

"Why not Wutai?"

"We haven't gotten a reply on PHS or anything for an hour now…"

"Sir! It's stopped!" a Helmsman reported. "Several miles from the shore of the main continent…" The radar suddenly went crazy with beeping. "…Just opened fire on us!"

"From that far out?!!"

"Brace for impact!"

A rain of yellow energy smashed into the fleet, everyone thrown to the floor by the shockwave of impact. Zakaeris giggled at the movement, Tifa and cloud protecting her with their bodies. Screams of panic rose over the com…

"…Nine ships heavily damaged and the rest disabled but seaworthy…we're the only ones unhurt."

"It hit every target it wanted." Cloud said darkly.

The captain looked at him disbelievingly. 

"I have a request Captain. Contact the towns and inform them that it would be wise to go to Evac Zero status, and gather your fleets. Also allow me to contact the Highwind from here, we'll check out Wutai."

Evac Zero…worldwide evacuation plan developed by Reeve and Red XIII after Meteor to Cosmo Canyon. Things had officially going to hell in a hand basket if Cloud was even thinking that, Tifa thought.

"Isn't that rash?"

"You saw yourself Captain. It fired at us to get our attention, hitting all the ships except the one _we _were on." Cloud's eyes were cold. Tifa nuzzled Zakaeris, her blood running cold at his words. "That thing _wanted _us to see where it was going and what is the only thing of any strategic value on the Main continent?" 

The captain paled.

"Midgar."

##

When Midgar was transformed into the world's largest Materia, everything was preserved solid by the Lifestream, only the humans that had sought safety in the lower levels during Meteor unaffected. Even the tattered remains of Shinra tower remained, appearing as if to collapse at any moment. So did the Mako power supply system, modified by Reeve and his company to instead channel the natural energy provided.

It was from it's rooftop Elena watched Reno test and adapt to his powers for over two hours now, growing stronger with each passing moment. He remained in his new form now, the earlier, brief regressions to human gone for an hour and counting. Tested his transformations and enhanced skill against several creatures of various size and ferocity, from Midgar Zoloms to the latest, a Ruby dragon that even now fell to the ground below, neck broken after a brief but vicious battle in the sky. 

And Reno was enjoying it all. Every moment. 

But disgust was the last thing on Elena's mind, watching him fly and tumble through the night skies, smiling in a way she had not seen since they were young. 

She marveled at how at peace he finally was. Free again.

"It is a wonderful thing, is it not?"

Elena didn't take her eyes of Reno to answer Lucrecia. "Yes."

"You always were his guardian angel, watching from afar even as children." Lucrecia smiled to herself as she walked closer. 

Elena snorted. "Failed at that rather badly, doncha think?"

"You're here aren't you?"

"….."

Lucrecia chuckled wryly. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, little one. You are more than the humans you've served till now, much more."

"Because of my talent?" she looked at her hand. "That doesn't make me more than human…more of a failure if anything." she then looked at Lucrecia. "I'm nothing like you or Reno…"

"But you are." another chuckle. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

Elena blinked.

Lucrecia slid her hands in the pockets of her coat and walked up to the younger woman, watching Reno as well.

"Do you think the Kisaragi are the only ones of Esper blood?"

Elena stared at her.

"Siren, like Maduin and Leviathan, also fell for a human long ago. Thankfully not as much drama followed that affair like the previous two. They simply carried on, lost in the shadow of the Kisaragi, generations after generations until you, Elena Seraphim. Each with the same talent to charm with voice or mental command."

It was a rare moment when Elena found herself speechless.

"That is why I encouraged you and Reno, child." Lucrecia grinned. "Reno needs a strong and gifted mate. And your Children will be even stronger, heirs to the new world that Chaos and I will create."

"What do you mean children?! Who says I'm going to marry Reno you scheming old-" she blinked. "You and Chaos? What?"

Lucrecia walked to the edge, staring out at the crystallized city.

"Reno and Vincent carry Jenova cells unlike any other. When mixed with the Sephiroth cloning data I stole from Cloud they create the Tartarean Strain, a virus capable of transforming all living and nonliving things it infects into Jenova life forms no matter the vector, even by radiation." An evil smirk crossed her lips. "Tseng was my first success, followed by the Gi, and even now my Obsidian Weapon, merged from the remains in Reeve's care, brings him here so I can force him to use Midgar's power to spread Tartarean planet wide via energy pulse…"

"…transforming everyone." Elena breathed. Rude, Mother…everyone she knew the same as Reno and Lucrecia…

The older woman stalked toward her, her eyes glittering.

"Is it not your desire as well?" she challenged, grasping Elena's shoulders. "A perfect world where Reno and yourself are accepted for what you are?"

"But we can't force them to…"

"To what?" she snorted. "They force to hide our gifts or face persecution, sometimes worse! Why should you care for what the _humans _think, when they care nothing for you?" she turned her to look at Reno flying lazily. "Would you take his happiness from him for _them_?"

"No…" Elena murmured. Lucrecia was right in a sense: Reno would not be accepted by them. She remembered how it felt to be thought of a freak. 

Lucrecia could see the inner war in eyes, trying not to smirk broadly.

"I will leave you two alone to think about it. Take your time…"

Elena nodded mutely, watching Reno as Lucrecia started downstairs.

He touched down in front of her, flexing and posing with a huge playful grin.

Elena stuck out her tongue and turned her back on him. "Hmph, not talking to you."

Reno's answer was to scoop her up and take off into the sky again, Elena yelping in surprise as she found herself in Reno's arms miles above the ground…looking into those eyes she loved…and their lips parted and dangerously close…

*…I'm sorry…Rude…Mother…*

Her heart decided and damned the consequences…kissed him fiercely…

*…I'm sorry….*

##

Early morning found Wutai completely empty. Something not even the great war had managed. The damage of the previous night remained, the streets cold and empty.

Evac Zero was officially in effect…the boats and aircraft carrying the civilians of every town and settlement setting toward Cosmo Canyon, escorted by the Navy and Aerial forces. 

The preparation for war was a hard thing to behold for Yuffie after waking, informed of everything by Shera and her father before they left earlier to prepare the Cosmo defense. Give her time to prepare herself as well as…take care of Vincent.

He had survived the separation. Barely. His heightened healing and endurance had been strained to their limits and nearly gave out throughout the night. He would recover…at least physically. 

She immediately searched for him after she was left alone, her heart heavier with each step. Found him in the Conservatory.

He sat at his beloved piano, his unbound hair a death should from which he miserably stared out. Stared at nothing with somber, lifeless eyes…their garnet luminance faded to an empty, auburn darkness. Hand and claw rested on the silent keys, the quiet aura of strength he had always presented the world gone. Sat there like a broken toy, cruelly discarded by its owner to sit in a dark corner, forgotten. Useless.

Her heart wept to see him so lost.

As if it took everything he had, he looked at her. Looked at her as if she was a stranger offering salvation, miles away and unreachable.

For once, words failed Yuffie. Gawd…What could she say to ease such a loss? To soothe the poison devouring heart and soul till nothing remained?

No, words would not be enough.

Instead, softly but unwavering, she padded over to him, cupping his chin in her hands and gently parted his hair away from those eyes she loved so as she kissed his forehead. Faced the intense pain in those eyes and let her heart speak for her.

I love you.

Never breaking her gaze, she then reached down to hold the metal claw in one hand, the most blatant example of all he had endured. Her other hand caressed his cheek lovingly. 

This doesn't matter to me. It never has.

Something flickered in his eyes. Desperately holding on to that spark, she held his claw to her breast with both hands. Fanned that spark with all the love and understanding she could give and more.

No matter what may come…I will always love you…

Finally, she leaned in to kiss him, chaste yet passionate. Drew back to lift his chin and stare once more into his eyes as tears gathered in hers.

__

Never forget that.

They stood like that for a long time. Both afraid to even breathe.

Then…shaking terribly…his human hand reached up to tentatively caress her cheek, Yuffie leaning into it and staring in wonder as two crimson streaks raced down his marble cheeks…as Vincent wept for the first time in ages...the phantoms of guilt finally banished from those eyes she loved. 

Afraid to speak, to ruin this miracle, she simply kissed him fiercely as she stroked his hair, barely aware that she wept as well…

"Yuffie…" he whispered.

How long had she dreamed of this moment? Yuffie was too terrified to let go…lest this to only be just that, a wonderful dream…

He suddenly lifted her into his arms, carefully lowering her to the floor as he looked at her questioningly, thumbing away her tears.

Are you sure you want this?

Her nerves afire from having him so near, her heart close to bursting, she nodded.

"More than anything…" she whispered back as he lowered to kiss her again…

Sometime later, both entwined within his cloak, Yuffie sleepily stirred within his arms as he stroked her hair. Warm and more content than she'd ever been in her life, all thoughts of Lucrecia and the upcoming battle were miles away.

Vincent was silent as well, for once everything crystal clear for him. One single thought in particular.

Tonight it ended. One way or the other.

The hours before however, were theirs alone. And they spent them with all they had, burning these few precious hours into their heart and souls to carry into battle tonight. 

To be concluded!!!

Author's note.

Finally! Home stretch peeps! Seeya soon and waiting for your suggestions!

****


	11. Preview of final chapter

Well…this is it.

It's certainly been a great ride, and I hope you guys had as much fun reading as I did writing it all. Thank you everyone who read, enjoyed, reviewed, helped me with the cast and kept kicking me in the ass to get this done. Wouldn't have been the same without ya. Hope the next fic will entertain ya half as much.

Also with this chapter I dedicate this story finally to someone who helped me more than she think she has, and despite what she says, is one of the best writers I have and ever will meet. I may have more reviews but I'll always say she has more talent. Thanks to her I finished this monster and now she'll get the props she deserves.

So thus I dedicate this story to my fellow, and more talented writer buddy, Jasmine 'Storm Strife' Flores. 

*Winks.* 

Now, to get this show on the road!

"Welcome back to the world of the livi-ah never mind."

Aeris' eyes refocused, the remembered pain of the stab wound causing her to twitch. If it was the last thing she'd do, she'd shove that thrice damned sword up his ass....

Sephiroth smirked at her violent thoughts, expression and her useless struggling against her binds. "Just in time for the show."

Aeris recognized the powerful heartbeat, the warmth of the transcendent lights surrounding them now amidst the Lifestream pulsing around them like blood. They were at Planet's core, it's very heart and soul.

"Why?" she asked the consciousness around them. "Why have you turned against me...?"

Guilt flickered a moment among the turbulent liquid, and it was the only reply she would get.

Sephiroth smirked quietly. "As I told you before, you silly little girl." The Lifestream's churning got more violent, the last time Aeris seeing a reaction like this being when Meteor nearly smashed into Midgar. "Survival."

Finally did it all make sense to Aeris, and she realized just what 'survival' meant. 

Sephiroth had convinced the Planet that it was better that all life be transformed into one 'perfect' race that would not threaten it's existence. 

Despite the fact that it's woes were first started by Jenova, the Planet had decided to deal with the devil it knew and provide the power needed to spread the Tartaran Virus via the Lifestream.

The bitch and her son had planned everything flawlessly.

"But the humans earned their right to exist!" Her eyes were twin flames, her outcry more toward the planet than to the silver haired demon before her. "They have changed their ways and things are almost as they were...!"

"For now." Sephiroth interrupted with chilling finality. "They will forget the lessons of their second chance. Greed will overpower Honor and Respect of the planet just as it had during the time of Shinra, for humans easily forget their place. This is the only option left and you know it deep down Aeris!"

Aeris didn't bother to answer, instead glaring at Sephiroth while wracking her mind for some means of escape. The Planet was also silent, save for the churning energies gathering around them.

Sephiroth however, smiled back.

(Slow building guitar solo from Pushing the Sky's intro begins.)

Premium Spirit Productions Presents....In association with Square Pictures….

(As the words appear and fade with the first lyrics the view spins from Sephiroth's smile…past fluffy clouds and stops on what appears to be the night sky with countless stars.)

Don't wanna be the one to pop your cherry, girl

(View abruptly zooms in with beginning of the driving beat, and we can see it's actually _eyes. _The eyes of way to many creatures of all sizes to count, a army marching at dusk across the Midgar continent in a dark sea of teeming flesh.)

Just jump a train that will bring you back to mama's side

(The massive foot of the Obsidian weapon narrowly misses a few of them, all it's features obscured by the shadows of the setting sun save for baleful yellow eyes, marching with them in slow careful steps…countless other flying creatures, from dragons to even bite bugs all flying in formation beside it. All shown in a grand sweeping shot of the camera as the chorus sings…)

Knock on, knock on

Knock on the sky

You keep on knockin' better ask yourself why

Knock on, knock on

Buyin' a one way ticket out of your mind

Knock on, knock on

Knock on the sky

You keep on knockin' better ask yourself why

(Hellmasker, perched on Obsidian's shoulder, sword pointed and laughing maniacally…)

You keep on pushin' and you will see my chilly yellow eyes

Only one more time

(Toward Cosmo canyon.)

Don't wanna get your teddy bear mad at me, girl

(Zoom in on Cosmo Canyon, a bustle of activity as they make the final preparations for the attack they know is coming. Tifa is seen escorting the children and noncombatants to the safety of the bunkers and tunnels. Zakaeris 

in a backpack looking out with excited eyes and reaching out at the people rushing by. ) 

So get your pretty slippers on and dance out of here

(During the chorus we see Red and Barret fortifying the walls and defenses and making sure the makeshift army of Bannon industries Solders, ex-SOILDER and ex-SHINRA military, Cosmo canyon warriors and every able bodied man or woman that can fight are armed. Cloud is seen conversing with the platoon and naval leaders about the battle plan and Shera is seen over looking some odd looking machinery with seats for one pilot… )

Knock on, knock on

Knock on the sky

You keep on knockin' better ask yourself why

Knock on, knock on

Be happy living in your nuclear life

Knock on, knock on

Knock on the sky

You keep on knockin' better ask yourself why

(The camera zooms into her eyes and back out again from Lucrecia's eyes as she stands on the top of the Shinra tower, arms crossed and hair whipped about dramatically as she watches like some vengeful goddess…)

You keep pushin' and you will feel my frozen beastly bite

Only one more time

(Midgar beginning to glow slowly brighter below her as the camera pans backwards and away from her as she spreads her arms out wide as if to embrace it…the words of the title appearing as we pan until all we can see is the city of now brilliant light and wisps of Lifestream dancing around it's borders….)

****

OBSIDIAN

A Final Fantasy VII fanfiction by Sentora

Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Square. Just borrowing them for this crazy fic. The new ones belong to me, so ask nicely if ya wanna use 'em ok? Pushing the Sky is also borrowed, from Yoko Kanno and seatbelts of Cowboy bebop fame!

Chapter 8: Konya wa Hurricane. (There's a hurricane tonight.)

"Prelimanary test of Tatarean Strain Transfusor complete. You can shut it down now Missus T."

It was an ugly, alien thing: Jenova flesh spreading like a cancer and fusing seamlessly with the machinery of the Midgar power system to create Lucrecia's little toy. Reeve was both fascinated and disgusted at the sight of it as he toiled on the innards of it and the system he designed years ago, making sure it synched against his will. 

Not that he didn't try sabotaging it. 

"Reeve, readjust the backflow before it causes a fatal feedback."

"…Hai."

Oh how he tried though. Every engineering trick he knew and some he made up on the fly. But Machines betray nothing. They worked or they didn't, simple as that. So no matter what he did, it could not hide from Elena's talent. At one point he gave her a mild glare, not stupid enough to do anything with Reno right there.

Then again, Reno was being distraction enough.

"No."

"Elle-!"

"Don't you Elle me bird boy!"

"Why don't you go make it legal since you sound like an old married couple already?"

Reeve had the pleasure of making them both turn scarlet as they whipped around. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

He chuckled and went back to work, humming the wedding theme. Feh, if they could wreck his building and force him to work on some doomsday weapon, then he could nag them proper until he figured a way out.

"…Even though Reno has a point…"

Dragons growled less scary than Elena just did at him.

"Old man…." Reno said warningly, then sighed and looked at Elena. "Elle, I know you want to help and all, but you're doing enough making sure this tataran plain banfussor…" 

"Tatarean Strain Transfusor." she corrected.

"…whatever you said works. That's more than enough and…"

"…Even if it's saying you're weak. He just has your best interests at heart. Right Reno?"

"You can work with a broken jaw Reeve…" Reno threatened while Elena fumed.

Reeve wiped his hands of oil and sighed. "So you are committed to this, both of you."

A frosty silence was his answer. Reeve continued on, making a little adjustment while he had them distracted.

"Oh I'm not condemning you." Reeve pressed on. "Lord knows I'm not one to…" he looked at them, sadly smiling at Reno's scowl as he held Elena almost as if to protect her from his words. Her eyes were downcast, not looking at either of them. "…being as I made this same decision at your age when Shinra hired me."

Reno growled warningly.

"It's not betrayal you tell yourself." Reeve went on as if he didn't hear. "You're making a better world even if they don't see it. A world they won't have to suffer or die. They will understand later. That's one of the reasons, isn't it Elena?"

"Shut up Reeve…"

"Not even if you broke my jaw, Reno." Reeve said as he turned back to the machine and continued working. "If you won't tell her your real reasons why then I will." A little twist here and an adjustment there… "He knows before the night is over, you may have to face Rude if you stayed to fight beside him. He doesn't want put you in such a situation."

Elena looked up at Reno, his expression giving him away. She only burrowed deeper in his embrace.

"…I know that."

Reeve looked at them, ignoring the death glare Reno gave as he protectively stroked her hair… 

"Stop trying to make her feel guilty asshole!"

…As well as the heat of Reno's reply, instead hearing the silent plea to leave her alone mixed within it.

Lucrecia's using you both, damn her.

"Only reminding you of how much she's willing to sacrifice for you, meathead."

"And I do it willingly, Reeve." she fired back, her brown eyes blazing into Reeve's calmer ones. "Don't think you know us so well."

"And how much more you have to give Elena?" Reeve pressed on, ignoring the threat on his life by Reno's eyes. "Just how much more can both of you give?"

Both just glared at him hatefully for a moment…but Reeve knew he had an effect…

…Not the one he expected though.

Elena squirmed out of Reno's embrace, took four steps away from them, and turned to give both of them a glare that should have had a biohazard warning.

"Reeve, quit acting like I was ever a porcelain princess like Aeris. I've stolen, cheated, withheld evidence to murder, and even killed long before I turned twenty. You're a fool to think I'll back down so close to having everything I wanted just because people will get hurt."

Then to Reno, who the glare intensified for as she thumped him in the chest hard with her fingernail.

"As for YOU, lover…I'm NOT one of those love starved twits in Rude's romance novels. I'm gonna stand here and fight and you're just gonna deal with it bitch."

Reno opened his mouth…

"And if you think locking me in our room or knocking me out will work, don't even think about it."

…shut it a moment. Tried again…

"One more word and you'll sleep in the tub tonight."

…kept it shut this time and glared.

She ruffled his hair and giggled, softening. "So cute."

He actually sulked. "So bossy."

"I'll let that one slide." she kissed him, Reno forgetting the argument as he kissed back…

Behind her back, Reeve made a whipping sound.

"You worry more about adjusting that regulator! I SAW YOU!"

It was Reeve's turn to sulk as he did was he was told. "How does she do that…" he muttered.

##

Two hours. Two hours until Detonation.

Lucrecia allowed herself a Hojo like cackle. The bastard was right about madness being so…liberating…

She looked to Cosmo canyon from where she stood, slyly smirking. 

"I sense your approach Vincent." She cooed. "So filled with righteous anger and vengeance like the fool you are."

Her ears twitched, senses alert. 

"You don't deserve to be reborn, and I will enjoy watching Chaos and his brothers tear you apart." the smirk deepened. "Now…how will you approach…through stealth? A frontal assault or…ah."

She increased her vision to the level of a hawks…the approaching Highwind just barely visible.

"Heh…never took you for…" her aura flared as she steeled herself. "…one to repeat history!"

The Highwind increased speed…Lucrecia preparing to blast it out of the sky before it neared Midgar…

…eyes widening as the Highwind unleashed everything it had toward Midgar…each missile separating into smaller ones until there were far too many to count…

…Lucrecia cursing as she replied with an energy barrage of her own…shooting down as many as she could…some managing to strike throughout the city…

*Attempting to destroy Midgar?!*

In the chaos she spotted the answer…two missiles larger than the others…

…one shattering as it entered the city …releasing it's hidden cargo of Vincent riding Cloud's motorcycle onto the freeway leading to Shinra Tower…His cape flowing in the slipstream like crimson wings as he went full throttle…

The revelation cost the stunned Lucrecia, one of the real missiles engulfing her position in flames.

##

"You're crazier than a shithouse rat you know that?!!!"

Yuffie grinned at Cid's yelling on her mike. "Hey, it worked!"

"You had the easy part! I'm hauling ass back to Cosmo, be at the pick up point or your scrawny ass is walking back!"

The second missile had crashed somewhere in the towers upper floor, Yuffie and Rude making steady progress toward the signal of Reeve's hidden tracer. Vincent would be running interference for Chaos and his brothers for them at the same time…

"Wait." Rude rumbled, stopping their approach. 

Even if it was handy for a free ride up the stairs, this 'Magitek Armor' Shera wrangled the plans out of Leviathan for was murder on her poor stomach. Rude, however, was rather enjoying the tyrannosaurian, materia powered tank. Yuffie swore he was going out of his way to run over every crushable thing in his path like a kid, grumbling about Men and puking over it's shiny black armor.

"What is it?" 

"Reeve's tracer is moving toward our location." He stated calmly. "Rather quickly I might add."

__

-reno- 

Yuffie didn't have time to warn Rude as she jumped off…the golden streak smashing through the wall and into him…both tumbling back to earth. Yuffie managed to grab the railing of the upper floor and pull herself over just as automatic fire tracked her, Elena reloading just as Yuffie ducked into the 20th floor exit. 

"Not that easy, Yuffie." She tapped into the still functional security system, activating the guard drones with orders to capture… 


End file.
